Kill Me Romantically
by LordLu
Summary: What started with a simple trip for oreos, ends up with a stupid mortal accidently kidnapping the God of Mischief. Now what is she supposed to do with the murderous, evil but handsome god? Please send Help
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Valentine´s Day Suck**

I hate this day, you have no idea how much I do. Hey, hey lonely people do you want to be remind how death is your social life? What weren´t holidays enough? Well Mr. Grumpypants let me show you a day full of couples giving each other gifts, going out and spending their day with a special ones. Oh what's that? You don´t have anybody? Well you can still go out with friends and make fun of how you guys are still single and have some drinks. What´s that? You don´t have friends either? Well it must really suck be you

I mean you go single all day with no problem, but this day just this freaking day has to ruin it all hasn´t it?

Well at least I am not acting all stupid and dorky in public, spending all my valuable short and really nonexistent money in expensive gifts I am only going to give once a year instead of dedicating love and small details each day like you should.

You know those stupid kind of things, like surprising you with flowers in your job. Taking you to surprise road trips. Or just spending a day being lazy in bed and watching movies.

Yeah who would want that….

Well you know what? I don't, I don't need that shit! I can hold myself today! Yeah who cares if I couldn´t found my favorite chocolate cover strawberries at the store because another 30 people order them that day. Who cares that I don't have a hot date to spend my day with. Who cares I don't have friends here in this city I suddenly felt like moving in order to be more "independent" and I can barely take care of myself, rise early and get a decent job. Who cares! Besides is not like I haven't had a single one descent St. Valentine's Day, not since elementary where I could get candy from everyone. Whatever I had spent shittier Fen 14s. I can do this

I got Netflix and lots of food, so I am going to pamper myself and watch a good horror movie and laugh at stupid people having a worse time than me.

YEAH this St Valentine´s is going to be great!

.

.

.

Several hours later

I was crying in the floor. Like seriously! It was a simple plan! Nothing of romantic flicks! But shitty Netflix suggested me to re-watch all my childhood´s favorite. It started all nice, something sweet and innocent with Iron Giant, but then I suddenly started to find Dean attractive. Then I watched Peter Pan and I remembered he was my first crush and that I always dreamed to fly away with then cutie to a place where I would never grow old and get shitty responsibilities and then I finished and top it with Stardust and Silverlight Playbook, because fuck me.

"Why can´t I find someone who loves me the way I am?"- I repeated out loud. –"Why? Why cant I have someone to be dorky with! I don't need cheesy romantic words being thrown at me every day. I just want someone to be myself with! Someone who understands me! I want my partner in crime!"

"Where is my happy ending?! WHERE! WHERE!"

I was crying my eyes out. Why? Because I just want a romantic road trip! I just want to have someone I can be cheesy with! Where are my flowers? Where can I find someone that actually loves me but honestly likes me with all my cool and shitty sides? I am not even asking for some romantic partner. All I want is a partner in crime, someone I can be stupid with, without feeling stupid, someone I can have conversations. I want someone who is my friend, and my lover, and gives me flowers and kisses me and and..

Oh I am going to be one of those cat ladies am I?

I lay on the floor crying for what felt like 30 minutes. Thirty freaking minutes of my life spend on self-loathing. When I was finally done enlisting all my first world problems, I sucked up, and decided I need a break, at least, from being 13 hrs locked up in a room. I looked at the time and saw it was 11:00 pm, perfect for a night walk and totally not dangerous.

I looked at the mirror and laugh at myself

Like if anybody would be interested on kidnapping me looking the messy way I was.

I grabbed my coat and went outside, making sure to lock the door behind me. As I walk by the chill streets of New York I couldn´t help but feel like I should have taken my heavier coat. I was freezing and maybe it was a bad idea of not be wearing a bra…

Eh… we are halfway their

**OOO**

I entered the store and grabbed two packages of oreos, some whipped cream, potato chips and a bottle of soda. I made my way to the line. An old women in front of me seemed to be preparing to have a hell of a party because it took at least 10 minutes to check all her pieces.

Finally my turn had come and the woman behind the cashier decided to be unnecessarily nice and ask me awkward question like

"Having company tonight? - She said and throwing me a smile.

"Yeah!"- I lied awkwardly and pay the fastest I could.

I went outside, ready to be receive by the chill wind. Thinking to myself I should probably give Elementary a chance because Lucy Liu was gorgeous. However I noticed the old woman from the store was having trouble getting her food inside her car.

I looked at her and my way back home hesitantly, not being sure if I should be a good person or leave soon. Deciding I wasn´t going to do anything productive for the rest of the night other than waste my life, I decided to be at least a good human being today and help her out.

"Excuse me, do you need help?"

"Oh yes just a bit please"- She said, her voice raspy.

"No problem"- I said and grabbed the heavy bags. She remained standing up while giving me a curious smile.-"Having a party tonight?"

"Oh yes"- The old lady said enthusiastically. "The girls and I are having a small reunion, no husbands allow"

I raise an eyebrow at her comment. Then I saw her trying to reach for another of her bags but I quickly stopped her.

"No mam I will take care of"

"Oh well aren't you a sweet young lady"- She said and adjust her blue hair. I simply smiled. "Its rare to find people like you now days"

"Yeah well here is"- I said as I closed the door and was ready to go.

"Thank you"- She said and I clapped my hand awkwardly and tried to make my way back home.

_Elementary here I go_

"Umm do you have to be somewhere right now?"- She asked, I stopped on my tracks and turned around.

"Well no… but"

"Great! Than perhaps you might want to make me another favor"

I looked from my way back home to the lady. Unsure if I really wanted to ask.

_Uh what the hell_

"What is it?"

"Well you see, I can't see very well at night, and I was wondering if you could drive me to my house."

_Shit this is what I get for being good people!_

Well I …

"Of course I understand if you don't want to help an old woman like me, you must have a lot of important stuff to do right now"- She quaked, even though I could see the manipulation behind it. And boy did it worked

"Well I no, actually no.. Where do you live?"

"5th and Madison"

"Ah well is not that far"

"I will pay you I promise"

I sighed. Well at least I can do my good labor of the day and get paid of course if this woman doesn't turned out to be an organ robber

I grabbed the keys and drive her. In a rather silent drive, due to my preoccupation increasing, her pleasant smile and silence suddenly started to become unsettling. And as I drove, I couldn´t help but think what the hell was I thinking.

"Tell me dear do you have someone?"

"What!"- I coughed, shocking on my own saliva. The question as unexpected not to mention unwanted.

"You look rather lonely for a good looking lady"- She eyed me and kept staring at me.

I cleared my throat and tried to focus on the road.

"Yeah I don't have no one".- I answered the politest way possible

"Is there someone you like?"- She insisted

"I am no…"- I stuttered.- "Not at the moment"

"Hmm"- The lady remained at silence and before she could throw me anymore unwanted questions we arrived to her house.

"Well here is"- I patted the driving wheel and unlocked the doors. However she didn´t move and kept staring at her hands. I was going to asked her what was wrong when suddenly she turned around and came closer to me.

"You see young lady I don't have money to give you right now"

"Oh no problem… helping a fellow citizen is more"- I gulped terrified of her dark glance. She then grabbed my wrist and I panicked.

"But that doesn´t mean your kindness will go unpaid"- She said and locked all the doors.

_What._

_What!_

I tried to pull away my wrist, but she grabbed it harder.

"Um ma´m what are you doing?"- I asked nervously

"You my dear are lonely"- She stated deadpan.

"A bit… I guess but"

"You are broken, I can see that, something or someone broke your heart, you are desperate to find your love one, you don't want to search anymore do you?"- She questioned and pulled me closer making me look at her eyes.

Oh shit she is going to kill me! My Gosh! WHY? Fuck you Valentine´s Day! Fuck you and all the misery you bring! You finally made it! You finally achieved giving me yet the worse day of my life!

"No! Please let go ma´m"- I shouted

"Okay"- She simply answer and let go my arm.-"Than have this"

I looked from my red marked wrist to her, she handed me a jar.

"What is this?"- I asked confused, and unsettled by the change of mood.

"A special jar, with a few ingredients"- She pointed out as she looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair.-"Open the jar and burn the ingredients, while you say the spell in the in the paper. It will bring love to your life. Is the least I can give you after driving me here? Sorry I thought I had cash left.

"Umm okey…You know I am fine on my own, I mean who needs true love when-"

Don't be so shy accept it"-She interrupted me.-"Its just a small spell to help your true love find its way towards you. It works, trust me, it's the most ordered along my clients, that and the penis enlargement potion"

I blinked a few moments before taking a deep breathe. Well it was not money but at least she wasn´t going to kill me.

"Okay thank you"- I said as we both stepped out of the car.

"No thank you lady."- She said while grabbing her bag.-"Is your house too far from here?"

"No, its fine I can take a cab"

"Great!"- She smiled gratefully.-"Don't you worry about the grocery, I´ll take care of that.

I nodded and she head to the house with really loud music, as she was receive by a group of same age ladies.

"Hey bitches! Guess whose back"

I took one last glance at the woman, before heading to call a taxi

**OOO**

I finally came back to my house. Exhausted and feeling a bit violated, I decided maybe I needed a shower. I placed the jar at the table and stare a bit for a moment. It looked like a pretty normal jar to me, the ones people sell along incense just to make people believe they could magically get stuff. I opened it and smell a touch of lavender. Well at least it could help relax me a bit.

The shower help me a lot and it actually lighten my mood a bit. I passed by the kitchen and stared at the jar hesitantly.

_Eh what the hell_

It seemed harmless enough. And if my true love didn't come at least I could have my house smell like lavender

Either that or would summoned the demon

I grabbed a lighter and put fire. I grabbed the paper and looked at what I suppose was the spell. It was a bunch of nonsense words that my tired mind didn't t want to discuss and I was probably to mispronounce anyway.

"Letta Mombayed Kaneeh kah Simeanhed Lenseh Del"- I tried out loud. I waited a few seconds and felt nothing magical or mystical as expected. I yawn and put the jar beside. It had been a long day indeed.

Far, far away from there..

The once prince of Asgard laid on his bed inside the cell. How many days had been since he last time he saw the light of day? A lot since Odin discovered he was making himself passed as him. The brutal words he said to him after he came back, Loki could still recall them, he even dare to bring the death of Friga.

But he was going to remain calm, the prison was not going to take away his sanity. Soon his opportunity was going to come, his second chance to take what was rightfully his.

Suddenly the raven hair male started to notice a sudden rise on temperature, and for him to feel hot was something strange. The room started to feel unbearably boiling. The prince started to sweat and tried to call for the prison guards' attention

"Hey what is happening?! Why is the temperature rising?"

However the guard seemed to be not able to hear him.

Strange symbols started to be written on the floor, while a hole started to form in it. Loki´s eyes widen as two chain emerged from it, grabbing both of his feet. Loki called louder but his pleas were unheard. Then two more chains grabbed him from the wrists.

They burned, they were extremely blazing. Loki flinched at the contact. He tried to fight them, try to chant a spell. But the unknown magic behind this mess pulled harder, until it dragged him inside the hole into the nothing.

**OOO**

I was about to fall asleep when I suddenly reminded I had forgotten to turn off the stove and my boiling water had probably already evaporated. I stood up and tied the rope of my pink housecoat. I walked towards the kitchen but then retreat a few steps back when I noticed something that wasn´t there before.

There in the middle of my living room lied an unconscious body sitting on a chair

HOLY SHIT

I got closer, he was tied to a wooden chair that did not belong to my low budget furniture. I took a look at his features, he was rather good looking. Actually he was really nice looking. He was tall, had raven black hair, and sharp cheekbones. He was actually my type of men…

Wait a minute did the spell worked?

Holy Shit it worked!

What's with the attire?

He was wearing a messy plain green shirt. And some black pants. They seemed old fashioned though. He was probably some actor

Wait! If the spell worked does that mean I abducted him?

What?

What?

What?

No! This is so wrong! What is he going to think once he wakes up? He will probably think I am some psycho! Hell what if someone already call the cops about him going missing! What if he has a family?! They are going to accuse me of rape or something! What do I do?

What do I do!?

WHAT DO I DO!

I panicked thinking of all the possibilities, while walking from one place to another

Should I report him? Don't be stupid! What are you going to say huh? Oh I want to report a tied body that appeared in the middle of the night!

My heart suddenly stopped as soon as I heard a groan. I turned around and sa he was moving,

_Holy shit he was waking up!_

_Please wherever this handsome actor came from! Please take him back! PLEASE I AM GOOD WITH BEING A CAT LADY! I DON'T NEED ANYONE! PLEASE! I AM TOO YOUNG TO GO TO PRISION, _

"What happened?"

_How many much time you get for kidnapping?_

"Where am I"

I hate you Valentine´s Day, I really do…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Let the Monster In**

The Mischief God felt himself coming back to consciousness. A terrible headache was assaulting him and he could feel his wrist hurting from the burns. He opened his eyes, trying to make some focus under the dark and blurriness. The first thing he saw was a pair of small pale feet.

Someone was with him and was poking his head...

He rise his head and met with a female in pink attire. She was of short height, and had brown hair, her eyes were of dark color and had back away as soon as she saw him siting straight.

"Hey hey before you freak out, listen to me… this is not"-The lady did not finished her words for her eyes had fixed on the penetrating gaze of the intruder. His eyes were the most intense shade blue, she had ever seen.

Loki tried to move his arms but quickly discovered he was tied to the chair

"What is this!?"-He tried to pull it apart but the silver chain appeared to be stronger. "What is the meaning of this!?"

The angry tone of his voice did not help the nervous female.

"Sir, you need to listen to me!"- She started to panicked

"Who are you!"- Loki demanded, fighting against the chains. "Untie me!"

"Not until your promise me not to call the cops!"

"Cops?"-Loki repeated confused by the word. "Who are you!? What is this place?!

"New York sir!"

"New York, Midsgard?-Loki asked as things started to make even less sense.-"Am I on Midsgard?!"

"Well sure if you want to call it like that""-She answered, unsure of what he meant. Her forehead became sweaty while she played with her hands.

Even with the angry looks he was sending her, his messy hair, and lazy outfit, the girl couldn't help but find the man attractive. What if he was really send here to love her… if only she could actually kiss those lips, grabbed that hair and touch that mesmerizing pale skin of him. But her thoughts were interrupted, for she noticed the annoyed look the male was sending her while she was spacing off.

"Untie me already!- He shouted, and panic took over her again. Seeing the most logical was to comply with his demand she quickly went to the chair. And she being known for not work best under pressure, found herself having trouble finding the knot. How do you untie silver anyway?

She shifted from different positions, trying the best to find the lock, knot or whatever and for every new angle she found herself awkwardly and unintentionally touching some part of the God. She first brushed his thigh,

"Sorry"

Then his thigh

"Sorry"

And finally her small palm brushed against his crotch.

"Sorry"- She gazed at the God, his jaw was tense and had the most annoyed look in his face.-"It's just that my hands are a bit clumsy and you are really good looking and it gets me nervous and-"

"Just do it already"- He hissed, the human jumped and quickly went behind the chair. After a few minute she broke the thin chain with such an ease, it was a wonder how he being as fit as he seem did not broke it before.

"There it is"- She announced and saw to her surprise, that thee chain vanished as soon as it fell from his body.

_Wait a minute? Did I just free a total random stranger into my house? A possible murderous, psychopath into my shitty apartment?_

"Now human"- The girl glance up to the man.-"Stand"

The female felt a shiver travel her spine. His voice was so deep and attractive, she couldn´t help but immediately succumb to his demand.

_No he can´t be bad, Psychopaths are not good looking like him, and Psychopaths don't have gorgeous eyes like him._

"Come", She obeys and goes to him. The raven hair man was so much taller than her. He caress her cheek and makes her look at him.-"Now tell me how you were able to bring me here?"

The female´s dream like state vanishes and quickly steps back, her reason taken over and suddenly feeling uncomfortable again.

The male tried to gently bring her to him but she refused and instead started to panic.

" I don't know! Please let me go! I am sorry I didn't meant it it was not my fault all I wanted was to spend all the day watching tv and eating food, but then this random blue hair lady tells me to drive her home, and at first she seemed nice but then she gave me molester vibes and then she paid me with a ship jar and it had a spell or something and I burned the ingredients and suddenly you are here and I am sorry so sorry"

"A spell you say?"-The male seem intrigued, he slowly advanced to her until she was against the wall.-"What kind of spell?"

"A love spell"- The female blushes and tries to avoid his eyes. "It was supposed to bring the love of my life to me, even though I didn´t thought it would be so …literal."

Loki looked at her for a moment, she dare to look at him, their eyes met and for a few seconds hold their gazes with each other. She was having a hard time reading his eyes, for the most time they seemed amused. Slowly he come closer and she paralyze, his lips were so close. He went to her ears and whispered.

"And do you think I am your chosen one?"

"I don´t know"-She gulped.-"Are you?"

The man chuckled and looked at her.

"Darling do you know who am I?"

"A handsome actor?"-She inquired

He laughs darkly,

"No"

"I am Loki from Asgard"- His hobo appearance is soon vanished, and instead leather clothes of finest covered his slender body.

The human´s smile drops and instead is replace with one of horror as his face is soon familiar and she can recognize it from all those tv news. His menacing eyes, his evil grin he was the psychopath that tried to conquer earth.

"Loki, as in the Loki god of mischief as in the accident in new York?"

"The same one"

"Nooo"-She started to desperately scratch at her arms. "This can´t be happening! That means I"

"Yes love you free the God of Mischief"-Loki sneered at her. "And as fun as it may be complying to with your desperate desires for company and flesh, I have better things to do"

_This can´t be happening!_

"Goodbye"

But the God wasn't able to teleport, not at all. He tried once then two and by the time he made his third attempt the burning sensation came back to his wrists and ankles. He scream in agony and look how the chain was back tied to his right ankle and now the human was holding it around her wrist.

The human seemed surprise to have it. Loki tried to escape to break it, he tried to make his spells, but his magic didn´t seem to work properly.

"You! What have you doing to me!?

"I am not doing anything!"

"Let go filthy wench!"

"I can´t! I don´t know what's happening!

Loki took a step forward and grabbed her by the hair. The girl yelp and tried to kick him off.

"What exactly did you use on that spell?!-He demanded

"No please don't harm me!"-She begged "I don´t know! It's all on the jar over there"

Loki let go of her and went to the jar. The human started sobbing and tried to run towards the door. Loki locked it before she could eve grab the knob. She heard the God screamed angrily and threw the jar to the wall.

"You idiot"-Loki yelled.-"Do you have any idea of what is this?!"

"I don't know!"-She screamed while covering her ears to block his harshness.

"This is not a petty love spell, this is a bounding spell!"-Loki was beyond angry.-"I manage to get free from my Father´s just to come to be caged by a human. Unbound me!"

"I cant"- She cried

"Unbound me now!"

"I cant!"

"You can and you will human, for your sake or I swear every day I spent in this rat hole I will make your life the most agonizing hell. Oh I will enjoy every day I participate on your torment. Every day will be a nightmare love. We bound forever!

And just as he was speaking the female look with horror at how clones of Loki started to appear, each saying the different forms she was going to be torture, none sound pretty or sexy.

And just as he was talking, an instinct to save herself emerged from her. she silently grabbed the hockey stick she had bought early that day in attempt to give herself a useless gift. Loki was so into his speech he didn't noticed the female rapidly advancing at him.

"So what do you think love?"

"What I think? I think you are some

She rise her weapon and proceed to hit him repeatedly

"What I think? I think you got some nerve to come to my house and threaten me on the shittiest day of the year! Do you have any consideration what so ever? Have you any idea how shitty this day has been!? You could at least pretend you like me for a day you prick, but no I summon the love of my life and instead I get to unleash you! Fuck my life and fick you too!

The young woman stopped her violent attack and notice the God wasn´t moving.

_Shit did I kill him?_

She checked him and noticed he still breathe. She let go a sigh and tried to calm down. She was honestly very surprise with herself. The mess of the situation was slowly sinking on her. She sighed and proceed to drag him to whatever room she might find safe.

"Just a regular shitty Valentine´s Day"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Promises**

Loki woke on a different room full of white mosaics, some of which were missing. His head was hurting yet again, as well as several parts of his body. What happened? A simple human couldn't t have possibly take him down? Could she? Something was wrong. The journey must have worn him off. He looked at his surroundings. The room was small and the blue paint on the wall seemed to be peeling, he was also laying on white bathtub with his wrists tied to the bathtub´s faucet.

The God cursed at the human and attempt to undue the knot. Lucky for him it was a regular rope this time. And as he was attempting to free himself, he couldn´t help but hear the conversation going on the outside of the room.

"Damn it! Where did I left my phone!? Oh! The refrigerator! Why am I not surprise?"

Loki tried to keep silent and follow her rambling. Apparently she was now attempting to communicate with someone. He tried to accommodate himself in the bathtub so he could give his arm a bit of a rest.

"Hey umm John? Yeah I know its Sunday morning… but emm do you happen to know the number of Tony Stark? Or anyone of the matter?"

Stark? Loki cursed at him. She was now going to hand him to Stark! It was back to Asgard yet again.

"No I just wanted to…yes I know it's early, we already discuss that!"

Loki snarled, and proceed to hurry with untying the knots, but he position he currently on, made it hard for him.

"Well I don´t know! You said you had "contacts" with "important" people! I just thought… I know I know!"

How could he have been so foolish into scaring the human, his whereabouts were probably unknown, and she is the only shield he has now. He can´t let her hand him.

The God of Mischief couldn´t take it any longer and end up snatching the cheap faucet out of the tub. He somehow manage to catch the metal before it made sound. He quickly rush to the door and proceed to open it. He need to stop her.

"Okay you know what never mind call me when you have it"- The female end up the call and sighed at her lack of success. She walked towards the bathroom direction and dropped her potatoes bag as soon as she saw the God on her hall.

"Shit!"- She cursed and proceed to ran away.

"No wait!"- Loki called and ran after her. She ran towards the living room and grabbed as many used dishes as she could.

"Get away from me!"- She proceed to throw dishes at him. Loki dodge them smoothly and attempt to speak of her.

"Human, just calm down I-"

But his words made no effect on her, she continues to throw as many objects she could find. Loki got annoyed and lost it.

"Alright enough!"-His outburst made the dishes in her hand go flying and crash against other wall. This didn´t make the female feel any better and she proceed to scream and ran.

"Help! Help!"-She went running pass him. Loki attempt to grab her wrist but she quickly snatched it. Loki sighed and watch as she went into what he assumed was her bedroom and slammed the door. He walked towards the door and tried to open it. It was locked.

"I am not going to hurt you damn it!"-Loki called.-"Open the door"

"Go away!"- She shouted, and Loki could hear how she was pushing some heavy piece of furniture against the door.

"Listen I think you are under the wrong impression of me"-He tried. –"If you could just open the door and let me explain to you-"

"I said go away!"- She repeated.

"I can´t! Remember?-Loki called. "I am bound to you, darling. Just come out so we can figure this out-"

"Like I would be so stupid! You threaten to kill me!"

"I apologize for that. But we need to-"

But the God´s words were interrupted by the sound of really loud music playing from inside the room.

"Oh really!"-Loki banged the door.-"Is this how we are going to play?"

"What? I can´t hear you?!"- She mocked from the inside and proceed to turn up the volume even more.

"Damn it human!"-Loki started banging at the door.-"I am just trying to help.

The sound became louder and the female started to put some Death Metal she forgot her Middle School-self used to listen to and never bother to erase from her iPod.

After thirty minutes of the greatest hits, Loki gave up on trying. He figured out she would have to come out at some point, and even though her could just break open the door, it was not going to help improve the image she already had about him. He needed to gain her trust if he wanted to keep away from his brother.

After 20 more minutes the music eventually became calmer and less noisy. To the point maybe he could attempt to speak to her. It was just some piano song playing, and if it were a different situation, Loki would have appreciate more.

"Darling"-He tried, but there was no response.

He sighed and listened as his stomach made noises. He was starving. Maybe he need to try a different approach.

"You don't happened to have food do you?"- He called, there was a noise and the music became lower. He got her attention.-"It's been a long journey you know. I haven´t eat on a while."

Loki smiled she didn´t answer but he could tell it was working.

"Come on, open the door I swear I won´t harm you darling".

There was a small pause, before Loki heard her moving the furniture behind the door. The door was soon open.

"Good girl"-He smiled at her. And she in exchange hit him with the soccer ball she threw. Loki looked at her-"Seriously?"

"Well to be fair you broke my hockey stick with your thick head."

**-o—**

"So tell me what was again the reason I shouldn´t hand you to Stark?"- The female ask skeptically as she serve Loki his fourth waffle. She found amusing how at first he seemed disgusted by the food, but as soon he had some, he couldn´t stopped eating.

"I don´t think you have understand how bounding spell works, love,"-He said as he grabbed the maple syrup. -"There are different variations, some are meant to keep people in one place, some are meant to keep two people together, and by the looks of it what you used on me it's an ancient spell to bound someone to you in the literal way they can´t be apart"

"So?"-She said serving herself more orange juice.

"So if my dearest brother takes me to Asgard, where do you think you are going to be taken?"

The female kept quiet and drank her juice. Loki smiled triumphantly.

"Exactly"-Loki comment.-"So unless you know how to break the spell its best if we stuck together."

She scoffed.

"For all I know you could just be just be lying to me"

"True"-Loki commented.-"But neither you nor I know how exactly the spell works, we don´t know its limits, we don´t know the consequences if you are decided to stay here while I am taken. It could be harmful for both of us. And just so you know there is a variation of the spell where if we are keep apart for determine time, we both die.

Loki smiled at the tensed look in the human. Her jaw was tight and she started to scratch the back of her hand harshly.

"So let me get this straight you want me to give you roof, feed you, not call for help and risk getting killed in my sleep while keeping you here?"

"At least until we figure out how this spell words. My suggestion is to go with that old woman who gave you this and ask what she used, maybe then I can find a way to repel it."-Loki answered calmly unfazed by her tone.-"And as I already told you human"

"My name is Rachel"- She interrupted

"Rachel"-He corrected- "I win nothing from killing you. We don´t know the terms of this spell, some bounding spells end when one of them die, some are bound to eternity, some don´t even break. For all I know I could kill you and ended up dead too."

"Want to try?"-She snapped and Loki chuckled.

"I don't think it would end up good"-The God drank his orange juice.-"So what do you day, peace?"

"You realize you threaten to kill me 3 times yesterday, right?"-She recalled, unable to trust the handsome God.

"Well you have to understand that one moment I am at my cell and on another I am on a complete different place with a stranger that turns out has kidnap me and not only that but also bound me against my will. So forgive me if I acted on self-defense."

"Okay Fine!"-Loki smirked at her defeated look, clearly she had some guilt issued.-"I guess we have a deal"

"Perfect"-Loki grinned triumphantly and both proceed to their shake hands.

_All that is left is earn her trust_

But what Loki didn´t know is that all the time he was eating his delicious waffles he was also being drugged with the powerful sleeping pills Rachel was once prescript to inherit, but never actually bother to finish.

What he also didn´t know is that while Rachel was in her bedroom she was secretly texting her neighbor and asking him if he could lend her his car for a couple of hours.

"What ever happened to your cloth anyway"-She asked waiting for the pills to make effect, but also curious as why he went back to his hobo attire.

"I lost it"-"It was an illusion, and you spell seems to have some kind effect on my powers for some reason…why are you blurry"

Loki fell on his plate of waffles and Rachel smiled triumphantly. She had just received the message from her neighbor. The car was already outside her house.

_Time for you to go home Loki_

However what Rachel didn´t knew was that most of what Loki had said about the spell was true and that include the possible consequences.

**-O-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Road Trip**

This is fucking ridiculous. What was I thinking? This is my stupidest idea yet! How do I expect this to go like? Just show up at the Stark Tower and say "Yo I summoned the God of Lies, totally not intentionally, I will just leave him here, peace out". They are never going to believe I summoned him by accident. Hell maybe they will lock me up too. Oh my God stop being so ridiculous, you did nothing wrong, you are just some boring citizen doing her job. But what if he is right? What if they believe me and take him, what if I die then what? I can´t die! I haven´t seen the end of supernatural yet! Hell I haven´t seen Sherlock´s season 4!

Fuck me, fuck me!

I drive by the streets of New York, with the unconscious God beside me, all because the fucking giant wouldn´t fit in the trunk.

Fuck your long legs Loki!

But wait! What if he wakes up!? He will be more pissed at me than ever! Hell he will probably risk it and kill me in the car! Maybe I should turn around! He did told me we had a deal and he wouldn´t harm me right? A god always makes his promise, right? Right?!

But wait! What if is the opposite? What if he was indeed lying?! What if the curse ended when one of us were dead? What if he was planning me to kill me while I took a shower! What would happen?! Oh my God the cops would find my naked body! I must hurry!

I took a turn and saw the tower just by the corner. I made a stop since the traffic light was in red. Just one more turn and I would end this nightmare.

This is the right thing… This is the right thing….

I waited for the sign to change, while a mentally beat myself, and wonder whether or not this was okay.

OMG just fucking kill me already! Just fucking crash a bus to me! We all know the place would be better without my bullshit! No no no! I am doing this I am already here! I will do this!

I glanced at the right and devised a Burger King sign just a few blocks away.

Or I could get lunch first, and then give them Loki. I mean I haven´t eat, after all, I can´t take morally challenging decisions with the stomach empty right? I mean what the hell, it's just a few blocks away, and there is no harm.

The light turned green and I gave one last glance to the tower. Yeah being politically correct can wait.

-o-

I was currently at the drive thru waiting for my order. Apparently there was some line and got to wait. It was enough time for me getting guilty thoughts again.

Maybe I can keep him. Yeah think about it. Maybe the spell wasn´t that wronged, maybe I am in fact the one destined to change him from his evil ways. Maybe it will be like one of those shitty fanfictions I used to read, where I will teach my evil love to stop being evil, I will fix thing and then he will be so thankful that he will give me his undying love! HAHAHA

Or he might murder me while I eat…

I turned to look at him. Looked at him! Even with his homeless attire and knock out form, he still manages to be attractive! Boy if I could pull that off. Sigh.

"I fucking hate you!"-I hit his shoulder.-"Yeah you heard me, you could have not tell me anything about you being a murderous psychopath, you could have tell me you are anybody and love me! And I would have let you in! You really screw up in here boy!"

"Here you go"

I jumped at the voice, I turned around and saw the girl delivering me my order. I smiled and took it. She smiled me back but then gave me a confused look when he notice my passed out friend in the other sit, his mouth slightly open and trail of saliva falling.

"Is he okay?"-The girl asked, and I laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah he just had way too much."- I answered and she shrugged.

"Alright, have a nice day."

I smiled and drive away.

Alright here I go. The eating part can wait.

-o-

I was really planning to go to the tower. I swear I was, but you see the smell of proceed food was damn good and oh my gosh! You know you can´t eat cold burgers. Don´t blame me. So there I was parked near a park, sitting in my seat, eating my hamburger with a passed out Loki in my lap. Delivering could wait, just as soon as I finish telling Loki all my shitty Valentine´s Days.

"And there I was, sitting in one of the tables, with my red dress I had specifically chose for him. He was so gorgeous, he had brunette hair, and the most amazing hazel eyes and damn if he didn't look good on the suit. So he was walking right to me, a dazing smile on his face and a bouquet of roses in his hands, orange lilies! My favorite, my heart felt like it was going to come out my chest. He walk to me and told me. Do you like them? And I was like heck yeah! And just I was reaching for them you know what the asshole did? He said, great then Lilian is going to like them! Do you know who Lilian was? My fucking Literature teacher!"

I started laughing but more like that type of hiding my feels, type of laugh.

"I know right! What an idiot!"-I punched his unconscious arm.-"Oh my God you are such a good listener.

-o-

So after ending my burger, telling Loki about all my shitty Valentine´s Day and played with some kids´ dog, I decided it was time to say goodbye. I drive towards the Stark Tower, but decided to park in a public parking building nearby instead, just in case something went wrong, the cameras wouldn´t capture a sleepy god in the car.

I found the level with less cars out of the five, and decided to park on a spot in the fourth floor.

Well this is it! It was a nice little experience but it was time to move on.

I glanced to my handsome god to my left and smiled fondly at him.

"Well I had a great time"- I patted his shoulder and sighed.

Oh my God I can´t do this! What am I thinking! This guy trusted me and even if he was lying with more reason I shouldn´t hand him! He might escape and go right to me and get revenge. Besides what if they kill him before he can even explain himself! I could be dead too!

Aghhh

Alright focus Rachel! I already commit to this, for once I must end something. It will be okay, I will just talk to Tony and it will be okay.

I am already here, so whatever

But what if he is right?

Just do it.

I hit the window and then looked back at Loki. Someone could see him. I glanced at the lot, no one was looking but that didn´t meant someone wouldn't come to pick up his/her car and call the ambulance once Loki didn´t respond. I proceed to try to move him to the back sit. It wasn´t easy the man was heavy and his legs for days where hard to move to the other side. After some minutes I somehow managed to move him to the back sits and roll him to the floor.

I went out of the car and looked at it. The silver Altima didn´t draw the attention and Loki was out of sight. Still it worried me leaving him all alone here.

Eh whatever, he is going to be fine, besides I let window a little open so he doesn´t get hot.

It shouldn´t take long right?

-o-

Rachel walked towards the enormous building. Never had she felt so nervous in her life. She had rehearse what she was going to say at least 15 times and had thought about turning around two times. Once she reached the tower, the big doors opened for her and she wished everything would go fine.

The reception was big a lot of white decoration but all kept minimalist to give a sense of modernity. At the end of the room was what she assume was the secretary. A mid-thirties something woman, in white dress and coat, her hair blonde hair on a high ponytail and her make up impeccable.

Rachel approach towards her, but the woman didn't seem to acknowledge her. The human not being good with assertiveness just cleared her throat loudly. The secretary look at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I want to see Mr. Stark"-Rachel said dryly. The secretary raise an eyebrow as she took a look to the outfit the younger girl. The human noticed and couldn't help but blush

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No"

"Did he told you to deliver something?"

"No"- Rachel shifted awkwardly "I just need to speak to him"

"I am sorry but Mr. Stark won´t be accepting interviews for High School projects anymore"

"High School? I just turned 21!"- Rachel exclaimed

"Neither college"

"No! I am not here for a project! I must speak to him! It's important!"

The secretary rolled her eyes.

"I´ll see what I can do."-She went to her laptop and point at the coach in the other side of the room.-"Wait over there please"

Rachel huffed and muttered to herself some ramblings. What a pretentious asshole, she thought. She did noticed all the bitchy looks the woman gave her. Couldn´t be that bad could it be? And what was with people always messing her age! She took a sit and looked the windows. Soon her face went blank.

_Yikes I could have put a little effort today. No wonder why she was sending me bitchy looks. I mean what the hell. Worn out jeans, Mario T-shirt, freaking sandals, and my bun messier than usual. I mean one thing is messy bun and another is bird nest. I am going to see Tony Stark, I should have tried harder! Oh well can´t have enough time to look decent when I have an evil alien in my car._

Rachel shrugged and proceed to read one of the magazines.

-O-

A man ran as fast as his physic allowed him, desperate to lose the cops that were chasing him. Maybe if he had lost some ponds like he promised last year. He had just gotten away, after the police entered his home and uncover his meth lab. He had grab all the money that could fit in his bag and agreed to meet with his partner once he had gotten out of the city.

After a while he managed to trick them and was able to lose them. He was just now heading to a parking building near the stark Tower. If he was lucky enough, he might be able to steal one car and leave as soon as possible.

-0-

It had been at least 20 minutes and still not a knew from Mr. Stark, she just kept doing something in her computer and just a few minutes ago she received a call and was now speaking with someone I was 100% it was not a professional call. I shifted in my seat and cringed when she started laughing rather loudly.

What the fuck? What is taking her so long!

I looked at the window and glanced at some birds eating bread scrambles, wondering what kind of dream was Loki having.

-o-

"Awesome!"-The man praised himself as he finally got the car going, it was surprisingly easily, especially since the window was open. The Altima would do good to take him away. He adjusted himself on the seat and called his mate.

"Hazel? It's me Adam. Yeah I got everything, I will meet you later"- He grinned and started going in reverse. He suddenly stopped as he noticed something in the back seat.

"Sweet!"- He grabbed what appear to be the left overs of some French fries and proceed to leave the place-

-O-

"Excuse me"-I called, having enough already and pretty sure she was just making this all in purpose. She stop speaking with the person a while ago and was now just typing something in her laptop again-"Will I be able to speak with Mr. Stark or nor?"

"Mr. Stark is out of the city with Mrs. Pepper"-

"What!"-I exclaimed and try not to throw the stapler at her.-"Well couldn't you tell me that earlier?

"I was just about to do so"-She shrugged, I took a deep breath.

"Okay fine, then when are they coming back?"

"That's confidential, but lucky for you I spoke to Mrs. Potts, I just set up an audio to send it to them, so go ahead, tell them whatever you want"

I glanced at her phone she was handing me, and I gulped. Okay I was so not ready for that.

"You know what…hehe you got meI"- I pulled out a nervous smile.-"I was totally looking forward for an interview! I guess I will wait when he comes back"

I proceed to escape the place.

-o-

-o-

Stupid Secretary

Stupid Tony Stark

Stupid Loki

I walk the staircases of the parking building, feeling stupid for even going there in the first place. Oh my God what a waste of time. I wished I could say I was going to just go home turn on netfilx and forget everything, but no I still got to deal with the Mischief Giant on my car. Which by the way where was it.

Where the fuck did I park my car?

I looked at the lot, searching for the Altima. It wasn´t in the right, it wasn´t in the left. It was not there at all! My eyes widen and my heart started beating more than ever. I ran across the floor hoping it had somehow shrink and it was still here somewhere. But it was not! It was gone! The car was gone! Somebody had stolen my borrowed car and even worse somebody stole my borrow car with the God of Mischief in it!

Fuck my life..

**-O-**

A/N: Hey! Thanks a lot for the reviews everyone I am glad you enjoyed it. Fanficqueen thanks and to answer your question, yes it's going to be a long story, which by the way I will change the tittle to the one in parenthesis and maybe modify the summary but overall it will the same. Hope you all liked it see you soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I cannot wait to deeply neglect you**

"Say, I can´t wait to be with you tonight. Oh ho ho ho… well it all depends what does my mistress want me to do?"

Loki was waking up yet again from another black out. What in the world happened now? His legs felt all numb, his back ache, and the floor beneath was moving again. Damn the mortal!

"Well let´s just say I want to try that thing I told you-"-Kevin paused a moment, his eyes quickly noticing the figure rising from the back sit.

"What is going on?"-Loki asked. He and a stranger that wasn´t the mortal met eyes. The short man in the front sit screamed in terror.

"What the! What are you doing here?"-Kevin turns the car abruptly to evade a car about to crash them. He quickly reaches for his gun and starts to shoot. Loki barely evades the bullet and turns around to glare at the man. Kevin gulps for never in his life has he seen such murderous blue eyes

**-O-**

Officer Sherman only wished one thing today, for the day to be over as soon as possible and he could go back to his home, eat that frozen pizza and catch up with sons of anarchy. It had been a really long day, and only wished his day was half interesting as anything he watched on his T.V. He noticed however how an Altima passed by him at full speed, barely evading the other cars, almost running over citizens, shots coming from inside and causing nothing but despair among its road. He sigh and turned on the siren.

**-o-**

It had been some time since I reported the car. And trust me it took me a lot of consideration to do it, since my anxiety kept me wondering whether or not the car was stolen by some douchebag or by Loki himself.

Ultimately I decided it was the best to report it, mostly because the car wasn´t mine. Believe me when I tell you I had spent the last couple of hours mentally beating myself up and thinking in so many reasons why I shouldn´t had taken Loki out of my house in the first place. I was at the police station, waiting for both some news about the stolen car or some drugged alien. Also I was waiting for my neighbor Mr. Hastings to arrive.

I had call him several times but answered none. He was a Doctor so maybe he was at surgery and his wife was probably at it too, since she was too.

Every time the officers came and went, I panicked, I didn´t know what to fear more, they finding the car with a drugged Loki in it, or finding the car with no Loki at all. My brain went on and on of all the possible bad scenarios that would happened. All end badly.

"Hey is everything okay?"- I looked up and saw my neighbor walking towards me. "I am so sorry me and Elisa were at surgery I didn´t get your message until now.

"I am so sorry Mr. Hastings!"- I exclaimed.-"Really I just left 10 minutes, 10 minutes! And some idiot took it.

"It's okay Rachel, I thought it was you who were in trouble"- Mr. Hastings looked at me with soft eyes and I wanted to cry because really I didn't deserve such a good neighbor like him.

"Ahem"- We turned around to see one the officers.-"Are you the owner of the Altima?"

"That will be me"-Mr Hastings was quick to introduced.-"Dr. Edmund Hastings"

"Yes"- She interrupted.-"We called you several times"

"I was in the middle of the surgery, my apologies. Did you found it?"

"Yes. The car was found outside Washington DC."

"Was someone inside it?"- I blurted out and the officer turned to look at me.-"I mean you know as in the guy who stole it"

"The car crashed against the tree, but no one was found."-I shuddered and scratch the back of my hand.- "The guy must had been really quick."

_Or Magical_

"Mr. Hastings I will need you to come with me"

"Yes of course"- Mr. Hastings agreed.-"Rachel I will be right back"

The car crashed! Of course! And Loki was nowhere to be found. Of course! Why would it had gone any differently?

**-.-**

Loki looked at the police from the distance, glad he could escape. It would have been easier if he had his magic to aid him, but for some reason he was unable to use his powers. He could only guessed it was thanks to the spell of the midgardian girl.

He turned his attention back to the pudgy man crouching beside him.

"Stand"-He command, the trembling man did as the god ask him to.-"Leave now, and tell no one about our encounter"

"Yes sir!"-The man stuttered and head to leave.

"Wait."-The man turn around and looked at the God.-"Give me that black garment you are wearing"

"You mean my hoodie?"

"Yes, hand me your hoodie"

**-.-**

I waited for Mr. Hastings to end his file reports. My goodness did I owe him the apology of my life. None of my shitty jobs would be able to help him pay the damage. I felt like shit! And not only that but I also had Destructive God running around free! All because I was too scared to report him sooner.

Things got worse when I grabbed my phone and noticed I had 8 missed calls from my mother. I gritted my teeth. I didn´t have time for this shit, but if I didn´t call back now she would never let it go. I sighed and dial reluctantly

"Rachel?"- She answered, and I could tell she was cooking by the sounds of it.

"Hello Mother"

"What is wrong with you?!"-She scream and I had to separate my ear from the phone or else I would had gotten hearing damaged.- "Have you any idea how long have I been trying to reach you? What were you doing?

"I know I am sorry I was just-"

"Miss Brooks I will need you to sign this papers."-One of the officers came out of the blue and put the papers at my face.

"A moment please"- I whispered annoyed.

"Paper?"-I mentally cursed at the officer and his lack of good timing.-"What papers? Who was that?"

"Nothing mother I am just buying some…blender"

"Official Sanchez!"- Another guy shout across from the station. I rolled my eyes

"Official? Rachel where are you?! Is that a police station?! Are you at the police station, have you been arrested!"-I could practically hear hell rising from the other side of the phone.

"Miss I need you to sign this"-The guy insisted

"One second!"- I snapped.

"Rachel!"- Mother shouted

"Yes mother!"-I answered annoyed. "I am at the police station but let me expla-"

"Why?!"-She interrupted me. -"Are we going through this again?!"

"No mother it´s just a stolen car"

"You stole a car?!- I mentally slapped my face at my poor choice of words. -"Didn´t you learn anything from the last time!?

"No mother I didn't stole it!"- I tried to explain. –"It was a friend´s car, it got stolen while I borrow it.

"I really hope you are saying the truth, Rachel, it wouldn't be the first time you lie to me"-

"Well if you are so doubtful why are you still speaking to me!?"-I shout and I could tell she got angry after that.

"You know I was just calling because I thought it would be nice if you said happy birthday to your sister"-My heart skipped a bit, I had totally forgotten about it. –"But I see you are busy trying to keep up ruining your life."

"Mother I-"-My voice cracked

"Call me when you are interested in taking care of yourself or for others by a change"

She ended up the call and I felt a few tears fall from my eyes.

**-o-**

The sun was setting and the orange tint in the sky was quickly fading. Loki was walking among roadway. His steps were heavy, his breathe was labored and

Loki couldn´t pin point the exact moment he started to feel so bad, but it was an hour after leaving the car. He was walking by the streets using a stolen hoodie to cover himself and trying not to draw attention towards him, when he started to notice a small sting like sensation on his chest. It was so soft it took him a while to notice but as time passed the sensation became more noticeable until it became rather painful. It didn´t took a genius to figure out it most likely had to do with his separation from the human.

By the time the sun started to set, he was out of the city but the pain had become especially difficult to bare. In addition to his heart hurting, a burned like sensation was spreading among his wrists and ankles. Loki had to pull up his sleeve to make sure if they weren't really burning, and what he found out gave him chills. Around his wrists were written the words "mine". It was written in some dialect he barely recall read about on one of the books of the library. It never picked his interest enough to finish it and now he deeply regret it.

Loki shuddered, it could only mean the worst if he did not find the human on time, and judging by the looks of it, it wouldn´t be enough to get back to New York by foot. Nonetheless he kept walking trying to somehow quicken his pace. And he could only wish the human was having it as bad as him.

**-o-**

The process took a bit longer than I expect it. Mr. Hastings was kind enough to take me back home. Which only made me felt guiltier. Luckily for him he had two cars so at least he had that going on for him.

I on the other hand was dying of worry while scratching the back of my hand thinking what to do. Should I go to Washington and look for him? That was if he wasn't hiding from me. More importantly was he okay? Was I going to be okay? He did said whatever happen to him could affect me somehow, but I drugged him and I didn´t die.

My mother´s call didn´t made my situation any better. I wanted to call back so badly to wish my sister happy birthday, but I knew it wasn´t the best time now. Mother wouldn´t answered me and they were probably at some fancy Italian restaurant celebrating my sister

_I remembered when I had those too…_

I shook my head. I had some other serious things to take care about.

_Like I would actually do something about it…_

_Like I could actually do something right… _

**-o-**

Loki stopped for a moment as another wave of coughs took over his body. This time he was grace by blood coming out of his mouth. He wiped it off with his sleeve and sat down for a moment. He was not going to make it. He knew it, it was dark already and it only just now started to rain.

He looked at the sky and watched as drops fell to his face, not even making and effort to block them. They freeze anyway once they touch his cold skin. Oh did he forgot to mention? About half an hour ago his body reacted to his agonizing pain and set back to his jotun form.

_What a way to end all things__**-**_He thought bitterly.

Alone, in the middle of a filthy Midgardian road, in his disgusting frost giant form and bound to some pathetic human. He never thought it would end like this. It was not like he never thought about his dead, he did saw the possibility of him dying alone but never this pathetic.

It felt like yesterday when he had Asgard under his control. No soul in the kingdom had a clue, everything was going well, and he had to thank Odin for that, him and his conveniently timed sleep. I wasn't perfect though, Loki still had to respond to Odin´s name and act like him, but he had finally had what was rightfully his. What he should have gotten from the start…

That was of course until Sif started suspecting. He didn´t know how or when exactly did she saw through his act, but she was smart enough to keep things normal until he found Odin´s hideout. After that everything went to ruins.

Odin woke up, Loki´s act was found, and he was locked. Never had he seen Odin so angry, in fact Loki was surprised he was not kill. Frigga wasn´t there anymore to ask mercy for him. He guessed Odin was somehow trying to honor the queen by respecting her wishes of keeping him alive…for whatever reason.

Loki let out a deep growl and grabbed his chest. Another blazing wave spread across his heart, this time three times more painful than the last. No he wasn´t going to die, not in her. There had to be a way. The Mischief God gather all his strength and stood up. He started pacing again, when another wave of pain shoot his ankles, making him fall to the muddy floor. He shout in anger while he tried to rise again. He was about to continue walking when he noticed a green vehicle come towards his him.

Loki stared at the dark colored windows, as they started to pull down. An old woman with bright blue hair appeared behind it.

"Hey darling, do you need ride?"

"Miriam I don't think this is a great idea"- A man´s voice said from the inside.

"I´ll say what's a good idea and what is not, so shut up"-The old woman shout rather loudly.-"Anyway where are you heading?"

Could it be possible? Loki wondered. Had some small ray of luck shine towards him?

"New York"- The god said reluctantly.

"What a coincidence us too"-The woman grinned.-"Come on get inside we will take you there

Loki nods and opens the back door. Taking a sit and noticing there were a lot of glass bottles in the floor.

"Oh goodness your face is blue!"-The lady exclaimed and Loki tensed. Fearing the worse he silently started reaching for one of the broken bottles.

"Oh I get it, you are one of those young men who like to dress on silly costumes for your annual gatherings. What you call them um "cons" yeah that's the name"-

Loki smiled and let go the bottle.

"Miriam I am serious, he looks weird and kind of sick"- the old man and the one driving whispered to the woman.

"Oh Harold he is just probably high"-Miriam whispered rather loudly.-"Most of the people who go to that events are"

"With more reason! We should be weary"- Harold retorts, and Loki just stare at them wondering if they really clueless enough to think they are being discreet or just doing it on purpose.

"Listen Harold I am 4 hours late to my toxic union, we still need to go back for my luggage that you forgot to put in. So if hitchhiking and help a man high on sustains can make this trip a bit more meaningful than be it. Now drive I am still late"

Harold sighs in defeat and turns on the car. Loki lets out a silent breathe of relief, but is soon greet by another wave of cough. The elderly couple turned to look at him.

"Are you okay?"-Harold asked suspiciously.

"Yes! Just keep driving."-Loki commanded out of annoyance.

"See Harold, even the bum is getting tired of your shit. Stop questioning and keep driving"

**o-o**

I was trying to keep my mind out of the whole deal. How? By watching the Sleeping Beauty and wishing I could be blessed by some "curse" that would make me sleep for years. Don´t get me wrong I was beyond worried! Not only was Loki running free somewhere putting lives on danger, but he was also in possible danger. What if he died? What if Thor found out? Could he blame me? I mean Loki was guilty about lots of things but they would still somehow held someone responsible and care if he died, or … escaped…

_Shit _

There was nothing I could do about it, not today at least, so I tried to refocus on the movie instead. Aurora was now dancing with her forest animals, while her prince crept from the bushes.

_Kayy… I don´t remember that part being creepy_

Wait what if I die?

**-o-**

Loki walked by the streets, barely being able to keep up. His condition had gotten incredibly worse. He had to ask the elderly woman to drop him a block before the mortal´s house. It was by bare luck he had read the address in one of the human´s letters she had left in the table, or else he wouldn´t have known where to go.

His wrists and ankles were burning, it almost felt like there were going to be tore apart. His hold body felt like it was on fire. His head was throbbing, he was coughing blood every three steps. He didn´t understand why he kept getting worse, he was almost at her house. He was supposed to feel better. Had he broken some kind of rule? All he knew was that the pain was unbearable, his body was tearing apart and it was all her fault.

**-o-**

**My anxious feeling how somehow gotten worse, even with me eating vigorously a bag of Doritos. My mind was going on and on with the thoughts of the consequences of being apart from the God of Mischief. Wait what if I die today? How long would it be before I died? There was no guarantee of my death if I found myself apart from him, but there wasn´t any of not happening it either. Was I going to die like this? Alone, covered on Doritos watching old Disney movies? How long before it happened? At midnight? Most of the spells in movies end at midnight, maybe in a few more moments I was going to have some sort of heart attack? Or burst in flames or…**

**Ugh..**

**I tried to put my mind back on the movie. If I was going to die any moment it better be with my head out guilty feelings or else I would be a ghost. Isn´t that how it worked? Eh..**

**This was the part were Aurora found out she was a princess. She was on her room crying, while green fire popped out in the chimney. It was one of my favorite parts, but back in the day when I was small child it gave me the creeps. I grabbed another Dorito, and just as Maleficent popped in the screen, the front door burst open too.**

**I jumped from my sofa and screamed bloody murder. There out of the blue, in my front door was no other than Loki. **

"**You are back!"-I screamed almost happily.-"And you are blue what the fuck"**

**Loki was blue, literally blue. Blue as in blue´s clues! The guy was blue! Oh he had red eyes too, and a murderous stare that was making me tremble. He did not look happy, not a single bit. Blood was coming through his eyes. I took some steps back.**

"**What happened to you?"- I asked**

**And I must had set a bottom because the next thing I knew was that I had Loki thrown against me. I felt to the floor scared to death. He grabbed me by neck and started to strangle me. I screamed at the contact. His touch was burning, his skin was so cold it burn, I tried to fight but it was like trying to hit a boulder. It only harm me. Tears fell from my eyes.**

**-o-**

_**What happened to you?**_

_**What happened to you?**_

**Is that all this dense human had to say after abandoning him?! After causing his death. The pain had gotten worse it was unbelievable he found a way to keep moving. Maybe attacking her wasn´t such a good idea, but Loki was angry, he was burning and couldn´t think straight all he wanted to do was to end the distress.**

**Loki squeezed harder more roughly but stopped when he felt a burning sensation in his neck. He let out a scream of pain. He grabbed his own neck, trying to sooth the scorching pain It felt horrible like if he had been burned. It became impossible for him to breathe, he was wheezing.**

**Rachel quickly reincorporate and back off from him and watch horrified as he began to cough again this time more violent, large amounts of blood spilling out of his mouth. Loki could feel his heart stopping. He needed to do something.**

**The mortal stare at him no sure were to run what to do, but immediately regret her decision when Loki´s red blood eyes look at her again. She scream and tried to run but Loki ran after her. Rachel grabbed her hockey stic**k and swung it against him, he grabbed it and pull her close to him.

"I am sorry!"-Rachel exclaimed terrified of the angry alien.-"Please don´t hurt me!"

He grabbed her wrist and turn her around. His face covered on his blood. His gaze piercing, Loki pushed her to the floor and forcefully kiss her. Rachel tried to push him but he grabbed her hands. It was rather painful for Rachel, the god´s frozen lips felt burning in her skin, and his blood was smearing across her face. Nonetheless he continued to kiss her, kiss her until his jotun form fade, kiss her until his wrists and ankles stopped burning, kiss his head stopped hurting , until the pain go away and his heart went back to normal.

Once it was all over, he pull away and collapse on the floor falling unconscious.

Rachel stood up trying to catch up her breathe. Her heart was pounding against her chest, never had she been so scared in her life. She looked at the unconscious God of Mischief worried he would wake up soon. She checked his pulse; still alive and it didn't seemed like a good idea to her now.

**-o-**

Loki woke up yet again from another forceful sleep. It didn´t took long before he discovered he was tied up to the bathtub yet again.

"Oh you got to be joking me"-He said out loud.

"Oh what? You have a better idea?"-Rachel answered and pulled the transparent curtains, to look at the god in the eye.-"Because I can´t keep letting you run around free putting lives in danger. Mister I strangle defenseless woman"

"Putting lives on danger?!-Loki scoffed.-"Have you no idea what I went through? I almost die thanks to you abandoning me!

"No wait, I did not abandon you!"-Rachel exclaimed. "The car was stolen while I was at the Stark tower!"

"The Stark tower?!"-Loki couldn´t believe it.-"Not only were you planning on abandoning me but also handing me to stark! I thought we had a deal!

"Yeah well you are not exactly trustworthy"-Rachel crossed her arms in defense. Loki narrowed his eyes at the comment.

"Of course, why would I think it would have gone differently?"-Loki said bitterly, more to himself than anyone else.

"What was that"-Rachel asked

"Nothing"-Loki answered.-"Well thanks to your lack of trust I almost died today."

Rachel gulped as she remembered the bloody mess he was making a few hours ago.

"How come nothing happened to me?

"Because you summoned the spell and I'm guessing this mess it's a one side thing"-Loki said in annoyance. "If I hadn´t got in time in here and kiss you I would have die"

"Well sorry… I didn't know"-Rachel apologized, feeling genuinely guilty. Loki gave her an incredulous look. "Are you okey now?

"Yes…"-He said reluctantly

_Was she serious?_

"Great, now could you please explain to me why you were strangling me?!- Rachel raise his voice at the last part.

"I was dying, I wasn´t thinking straight, I thought murdering you would end the spell"-Loki answered nonchalantly making the mortal stared at him with a horrified look. Loki let out a laugh.

"Are you really that shocked?"-Loki asked amused.- "That the so call monster that tried conquering this pathetic world would not hesitate to kill a mere mortal for the sake of his life?"

Rachel said nothing and Loki let out another laugh.

"Oh don't worry apparently if I try to murder you it will only go back to me"- Loki exposed his neck and showed fingerprint like bruises in his neck.

"Oh that's refreshing."-She said sarcastically. "How come you knew the kiss would work?

"I Didn´t I just had to try "

"Kay… well in my defense you kind of tried to conquer earth!"-Loki rolled his eyes.

"I am not going to explain myself t you but trust me, being I the one in control would have been the best thing to happen to this pitiful planet…

"Whatever"-Rachel rolled her eyes and began to pace around the small room. "Listen we can't keep trying to murder each other so let's go back to the original plan and not do anything until we know how to break the spell"

Loki scoffed

"For all I know you could be putting me to sleep now and getting me ready to be hand to Stark"

"Well no that's impossible because one I ran out of pills and two apparently Stark isn't here so I guess we are stuck with each other for now"-Loki´s eyes brighten at news of Stark not being around, but continued to eye the mortal suspiciously. Studying her, trying to see if she was lying again. She had already shown him she was not going to bear with him if she felt threatening and his mere existence was threatening to her.

"How can I trust you?"-Loki asked.

"You can't!"-Rachel exclaimed See how it feels?

Loki let out a smile. She was right, he couldn´t, and by the looks of it he was now at her mercy, whether or not she realized it.

"But to you luck unlike you, I am a somewhat a decent human being and I won´t live with myself if you die because of me ... even if you are a jerk

Loki looked at her curiously. Was she so dense she didn´t realize it?

"Also I don't want to be stuck on a cell with you on Asgard, so it will be best if we solve this ourselves first. What do you say?"

"I say we have deal"- He said and shook his hand with her.

She knew it was wrong, she knew it was insane, but she didn´t know. Somehow tha fact that he could not actively harm her without harming himself, made her feel somewhat safe. She knew she had to call Stark. To tell him it was a motherfucking emergency but the more she thought about it, the less convenient it seem. She was going to be taken to Asgard? To live with Loki. And if he didn´t knew how to break the spell what assure her any other could? He was powerless she had the advantage, to keep him seemed the most logical for now…

"Great see you in the morning then!"-She greet and close the bathtub curtains once more.

"Wait you are not letting me out here?"-Loki asked confused.

"Nope. I am still mad about the murder attempt, besides I have work in a few hours, I don't want to interrupt my brief hours of sleep with the worry of having you free in my house. So goodnight pretty boy.

**-o-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Kiss with a fist is better than none**

And yet once more I was wake again. The sunlight was burning my eyelids through the window in front of the couch I slept last night. I could not even remember at what time my body decided to give up. I could hear the rubbish noises and voices I could only guess came from the series I left playing before I felt asleep.

Yep, I was still alive and therefore still obligated to deal with shit…

I let out the deepest of groans.

Why can´t I just induce myself a comma? It doesn't have to be a permanent one, just one that lasts a week or two. A whole seven days of deep sleep and sweet dreams. No work, no cleaning, no evil aliens in the house…

And then it hit me.

Wait a minute

My eyes fluttered open and any drowsiness preventing me from moving was quickly gone as I abruptly stood up from the messy bed replacement. I looked at the hour shown in the laptop, it was almost noon. I panicked. With Doritos' crumps falling from my body I immediately removed my blanket and darted straight to the bathroom, hoping just hoping the tall alien had not escape, was not dead or even better never came in the first place and all was some kind of lucid dream.

But my hopes were quick to die when I busted the door open and found the god, laying on the bathtub oh so casually and still restrained against the wall.

"Well it took you long enough."-He said sardonically.- Are you going to free me now? Or will I have to break more this already deteriorated room?"

**OOO**

Loki raised his eyebrows amused at the human letting out a loud and frustrated scream and proceed to leave the room, shutting the door harshly. Loki listened to the angry small steps making their way across the house, followed by more screeches as he took a deep breath and tried to conceal his own frustrated sounds.

He tussled against the restrains, having already waited enough for his captor to wake up and expecting her to the very least feed him, to have to wait another hour for her to calm down. And It was not like he could have broken the fuzzy pink printed handcuff a long time ago but he figured out scaring her would only have a negative effect on the spell and thus against him. He had to make her feel she was in control or at least safe in her own house for her not do something stupid and try to call the avengers.

This was very aggravating, but he had to be patient if he wanted to solve this.

Then the loudest most annoying sound only distasteful mortals could call music started to play painfully all across the house.

**OOO**

_My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun _

"Really mortal?! You are going to just leave me here?!"

Rachel ignored the god´s angry protests and proceed to vigorously scratch the back of her hand. She reheat some of the pasta leftover from yesterday in hopes to breakfast and calm down. Her cellphone was now ringing insistently and she could only guess it was her boss asking for an explanation to her absence. The girl´s heart continue to accelerate, a headache already forming in her brain along with a nauseous feeling at the pit of her stomach.

She had a God at her bathroom, an out of space alien apparently attached to her for some convoluted reason. This was a mess, all of this was a mess. She walked in circles around the small living room, angry marks forming in her left hand from the continuous scratching, trying to somehow find some kind solution.

_This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles_

Ring

Ring

Midsgardian!

_I let him hit it 'cause he slang Cocaine_

This was too much.

The cellphone kept ringing but Rachel didn´t have the will to answer just yet. The song playing suddenly became too distracting for her to come up with a descent solution but oh god the laptop had to freeze just now, and of course, there was Loki who had enough of being blatantly ignored and thus began to get more demanding.

"Mortal I had been nothing but patience with you all morning"

_By the way, what he say? _

"I swear if you don't unchained me now I will burn this whole house!"

_He can tell I ain't missing no meals_

_Come through and fuck 'em in my automobile_

RING

_Let him eat it with his grills,_

_He keep telling me to chill_

"Do you hear me mortal!"

RING

RING

_He keep telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal_

_Because he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab_

RING

"Do you hear me mortal!"

_So I pulled up in the Jag, Mayweather with the jab like..._

_Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun _

"Stop that music!"

Rachel let out another screamed. She had enough! She had to get rid of him, she had to undue whatever weird magic she cast upon herself, she had to find that old lady and send the guy back to Asgard.

Decided the young woman made her way towards her room, walking the best she could across the piles of mess. She put on her pants, took off the dirty cheese stained t-shirt and pick up the least smelly one from her dirty laundry. God, she really needed to get going with cleaning her room, it wouldn´t also kill to get rid of those banana peels in the corner, but those were worthless matters that could be take other day (week) right now she was pumped to take order, right now she felt pumped to be a woman

Ring

Determined she picked up her phone and answered with a decided voice that yelled: "Yes I am an adult now"

"Hello"

It was her job.

_Fuck!_

Rachel´s voice momentarily cracked, for she have not thought for an excuse yet, a knot formed in her throat, but quickly tried to dissimulate.

"Yeah I know! Yes! No Adam I will obviously not be able to go to work now! Gosh I know right? Fuck me, right? Well I can't, I had some mayor… parasite-s on my stomach I am on pain I won't go. Tell Tess I will make it up tomorrow"

Her call went better than she expected, even though she could foresee she would most likely regret it later. It didn´t matter now. She had a problem to solve now. She was going to enter there and tell that guy who´s house was whose and who was in charge now, she was going to go to that lady and demand for this mess to be fix. And no one absolutely no one was going to stop her!

Rachel took one last sniff at her armpit.

_I could really use a shower first…_

**OOO**

She busted open the door yet again only to find Loki already up and free from her pink leopard print handcuffs. Loki turned around to see her and smirked at her face going from frown to slight panic.

"For what exactly do you have this ones? Huh?"- Loki laughed at the faint blush on the mortal´s face. "Oh but what a naughty creature you turned out to be"

Her frowned was back again in her face. She took a stance he could only guess was an attempt to look commanding.

She took three short angry steps towards him and one back once she realized the intimidating height he had compared to her own.

"Listen to me you… tall alien…freak"-Rachel kept her tone demanding. Loki raised an eyebrow. -"We are going to go and find the woman who sell me the spell! We are going to solve this mess and then you are going to leave!"

Loki stared at the short mortal. There was something both very bothering and very amusing of the small petty mortal trying to demand something from him. He could tell she was wary and nervous about him and with all reason. If it weren´t for the spell he could end her right there if he wish to. A glint of mischievousness sprout from him.

"And what if I don't want to leave?"-He asked challengingly. "What if I decided to stay?"

Loki walked towards her until he almost had her against the wall. He noticed her eyes widen and her hand trying to scratch the back of the other. Her heart was beating fast, she didn't picture this scenario in her head.

"Then I will call the avengers!"-She retorted and despite the odds and to her credit, assertively enough.-"And they will know what to do with you"

The smug look in her eyes bothered the Mischief God. Who did she thought she was?

"Oh really from what I heard they are not here"-He said teasingly and got close enough to whispered in her ear.-"What are you going to do when the spell doesn't protect you anymore?"

Rachel´s heart accelerated even more. Her fingers kept scratching vigorously the back of her hand. The nauseating feeling she felt this morning only continue to gurgle around her starving stomach. Despite everything he turned to look at Loki boldly in the eye.

"Then you better not say that or else I will make we both remain stuck!"- She then proceed to push him away. Loki caught her left arm. He smiled at the "courageous" attempt and took a look at the red marks.

"Interesting habit you have"-Loki examined the angry scratches in the back of her hand. Rachel felt the nauseous worsen. –"Do you always do this when you are nervous?"

"That's none of your business!"-She yanked her hand out of his grasp and pushed him with her free one. She got away from him and stopped momentarily to breath. She felt like throwing up.

"Do I make you nervous mortal?"-He taunted

Rachel remained silent.

"Are you afraid of me?"

Rachel gritted her jaw. She wanted to responded so badly, but if she did whatever concoction she had inside her would be set free.

"What's the matter? No more bold responds?"

"Shut up!"-Rachel shouted, and some droplets of blood came along to splatter across Loki´s face. The pair was equally surprised, but that was enough for the female to go to the toilet and let go all that had to be gone.

Loki wiped out the blood with his sleeve while the mortal vomited. He was too intrigued by the result to be disgusted by the sounds of her disgorging countless amount of decomposed food.

"Perhaps the spell is not as one-sided as I thought" –Loki smiled.-"The painful effects might not had affect you, but maybe the lethal have. Maybe you are right, maybe you should keep me here and wait until this destroys you."

Rachel kept letting out her late night snacks, as Loki´s word sink in her skull. What the fuck was happening to her? She was freaking out. He said that the separation only affected him. Was he wrong? Was this a late side effect she had avoid? Was she going to get as ugly as him last night?

"Then I will free and away from you"

"No!"-Rachel stoop up and wiped her mouth. She turned to look at the God.-"Now with even more reason we will go to that old woman and she will fix what she is done. And you will come with me!"

"Or maybe I will just leave and see who of us dies first"- Loki challenged not really being serious about it but he did want to test the mortal.

"No you won't!"-Rachel slammed her fist to the wall and out of nowhere a silver chain appeared from her wrist and tied itself around Loki´s. Making the God come all the way from the door to her. The pair stumbled with each other as both crashed, almost falling to the bathtub.

Loki and Rachel looked at each other's wrist in horror as they realized, they were chained together. The chain was silver and the length was that of a pair of handcuffs. The God tried to pull away, break it, anything, only causing the human to stumble to his chest.

"What have you done!"-He screamed in anger.

"I don't know!"-Rachel exclaimed and tried to pull away too, making Loki come forward.

"How come you never know?! Yes you know! You have planned this all along, haven´t you?!"-Loki yanked his arm back, making the girl stumbled too

"Of course not! I swear this just came out of nowhere!"

"Oh but you are loving this aren´t you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Weren´t you so lonely you found yourself recurring to pathetic magic methods in order to find yourself a partner?"-Loki said angrily-"Is this your way to keep me from running?"

"First of all! An old woman give it to me as some form of thank you. Secondly I didn´t even believed in the spell. I just did it because I was bored and it smell nice. Thirdly Why would I wish to tied myself to such a manipulative, evil, pycho- fucking alien like you!?"

"Is something burning?"-Loki sniffed the air.

"The Fucking pasta!"

**o-o**

Rachel and Loki walked by the streets of New York. Neither could look worse than they did now. After the chain incident neither was in the mood to eat anymore, and showering stopped being option a while ago. Therefore Loki remained wearing his three day used prison clothes, keeping his greasy hair untouched. His face had come to a semi-permanent irritated look upon knowing that beneath the appearances he was chained to a mortal. Rachel on the other hand, had picked up the least smelly blouse from her dirty laundry, despise the 2 gallons of perfume the faint smell of cheese remained, she had also pulled up her hair in the ugliest quickest bum she was able to do with one hand. Her and his face were the description of one hour night sleep, no breakfast and stress running the blood system. The best she could do was to put some sunglasses on him and her.

Both walk by the streets bumping here and there with some mortal. The God trying his best not to start a scene, the girl her best not to throw herself in front of a car and die. They had to keep their priorities right.

"Can´t you walk a bit slower?"-Loki asked annoyed, feeling he was being dragged like some common dog.

"I am sorry weren´t you the one in a hurry to separate us?"-Rachel spat and quicken her pace.

"Do you even know where to find this woman?"-Loki asked skeptically.

"No but I do know where to find her friends." She said looking at the streets, remembering what route she took the other night.

"Do you even know her name?"

"No"-She answered dryly.

"Oh so you just take spell´s from strangers?"-He said sarcastically as he and she waited for the traffic light to change.-"How surprisingly bright from you"

"Stop with the sarcasm okay?"-Rachel said annoyed. I didn't know the spell was going to work!"

"Couldn't you at least borrow another of your vehicles?"-Loki questioned, as they were once more allowed to cross the streets.

"What for?"-By this point Rachel had stopped in the middle of the street.- "So you crash it to a tree?! Like you did with the last. No thanks the Doc has much trouble already.

Rachel continued walking, dragging the God with him.

"What about you? why don't you use your magic and teleport us to her?"

Now it was Loki´s time to stop halfway the street.

"Fine. Would you mind giving my magic back? No you can´t? You don't know how!? You chained me to your wrist?! Besides how am I even going to teleport if I don't know the place?

"Hey! Move out of the way!"- An angry driver honk his car at the annoying pair that decided to block the street with some marital bickering.-"Why don´t you both take your chat somewhere else!

"Why don't you shut your mouth before I ripped it from your face?"-Loki responded

"What the fuck did you said to me?"-Rachel saw the man about to get out of the car.

"Forgive him! He has been constipated for three days now, he is just irritated"-Rachel apologized and quickly shoved the God away to the other side.

The sub had been the most quite time out of the time they spent together. She and he only kept playing who could ignored the other one more. The pair got weird glances from the people in the train upon noticing the silver chain wrapped around their wrists and the messy looks upon both of them.

An old woman was particularly displeased at the couple choosing to sit beside her. She might be blind but the smell both emit was an obvious sign the couple had gone without showering for a few days. Bad enough was that she had to tolerate her annoying loud mouth roommate that always smelled like dead cat every day since she found him in craigslist, to have to deal with these pair of hobos. God she missed cocaine

"Look mommy those people sharing bracelet"-A little girl pointed out.-"Will I share bracelet with my boyfriend when I grow up?"

Rachel blushed at the kid´s words and brought her hand behind her back. Loki rolled his eyes at the mortal´s childish behavior. The sub train jumped yet again, making the God loose his balance for a moment and pull the mortal too.

"Did we really have to take this vehicle?"-The god complained.

"Well you were complaining you want one"

"I didn't meant one of thi-"-Loki stopped as the train bump again.-"Why are your transporting vehicles so unstable."

"Well excuse us we are not as advance and magical as your kind"-Rachel whispered harshly, trying to not start a scene.-"And stop complaining! Like if being in such a small space with you wasn´t bad enough

"But all you have done is find ways to keep even more close to you"

Rachel´s neck vein popped and started a another whispering quarrel, that last about a minute or so until the passenger in the other sit had enough.

"Hey"-Loki and Rachel turned to the old blind woman beside them.-"If you dislike it inside here so much you can always jump out, trust me it will make us all a favor.

Loki and Rachel finally managed to arrive to the house she drive the old lady to. The house looked much prettier than the girl remembered, it was yellow with a nice looking garden it sort of gave her some 50s vibe. To her it was so much better than her shitty place. Rachel gulped and proceed knocked the door.

"What if she isn't here?"- Rachel asked, more to herself than the man beside her. However that didn´t stopped Loki from answering anyway.

"Then I guess we will have to cut our hands"-He said nonchalantly, earning a glare from the female.

A different old woman with white short hair opened the door instead much to the mortal´s disappointment. She seem nice overall but gave the pair a concerned look probably wondering whether or not was the pair some ex convicted drug dealers.

"Yes what can I help you with?"- She glanced at the silver chain tying them and slightly close the door a bit more as safety measure.

"Hello!"-Loki heard her say louder than usual, probably in an attempt to sound friendly.-"Um my name is Rachel the day before yesterday I happened to bring one of your friends here. An old woman with bright blue hair"

_Blue hair lady…?-Loki thought._

"Oh you mean Miriam!"-The lady exclaimed much more relief now.

_Miriam?_

Loki´s mind traveled back to the other night, when he was picked up by a pair of elderly people. He remembered the female one clearly, her raspy voice, the blue hair! Damn it if only he had knew! He would have already finished with this mess already.

"Yes!"-The girl forced a laugh..-"She left something in the car, I was wondering if you could tell me where to find her, she didn´t left a phone or anything. She told me she sell potions or something like that, maybe you can give me her work address."

"Oh yes, Crazy Miriam always had a thing for the magical stuff, personally I don't think any of that works, but she does have her amount of clients."

"Oh I bet some have to work"-Rachel said screaming internally.

_You have no fucking clue!._

"Maybe, anyway she doesn´t have a shop she makes all her sales online, but I can give you her address."

An angry stomped was heard. The old woman and Rachel turned to look at Loki, who looked displeased… to say the least.

"Everything alright sweetheart?"-The old woman asked.

"Yes, forgive my leg went a little numb"-Loki pulled a fake smiled enough to fool the elder.

"Oh okay then, by way I didn´t meant to ask at first, but the curiosity is killing me why are you wearing that silver chain? Is it some trend among the young people I am not aware off?"

"Oh this?"-Rachel scratched the back of her head, searching for an excuse.-"It's um a social experiment, to see how long a couple handles… spending the whole day tied."

"Really? So it there like a cameraman hide out here? Am I going to be on the internet?"- The lady said enthusiastically, Loki rolled his eyes, getting impatient.

"No he took break"

"It really sounds interesting maybe I should try it with my husband I bet he-"

"The address… Mrs., if you don´t mind, please we have a tied schedule"-Loki interrupted having enough already. The elderly woman blushed.

"Yes of course, forgive me, here it is!"-

The woman gave the address and Rachel thanked her. Once they were in their way the girl turned to look at Loki.

"What was all that display of bottled up issues?"-She questioned.

"The blue hair woman! I met her yesterday when I was dying, she picked me up and brought me to New York"

"Miriam?! You met Miriam and you didn't do anything!"

"Don´t you think if I knew she was the one that gave you this spell I would have done something!"-Loki snapped.-"I was dying I only wanted to come back"

"Okay whatever"-Rachel took a deep breath.-"Let's just go to her house, and hope we have much better luck this time.

**000**

"What do you mean she is gone!?"-I exclaimed desperately at the pretty young girl with curly hair. All hopes for life leaving my poor tormented soul.

_Why? Why does shit always keep happen to me!_

"Yes"-Sasha, apparently Miriam´s granddaughter answered.-"She always takes this random vacations each year. She says it's her way to purify her soul or something, the truth is she just go to get drunk at some beach"

"Any way I can contact her?!"-I pleaded.

"Well I could give you her number but she won't answered until she comes back. That is part of her whole idea of "purification""

I wanted to cry.

"Any idea when she comes back?"-Loki asks.

"Well she only goes for the week, she will be right back next Saturday I could call you when she arrives."-The teenager suggested kindly.

"Thanks it will mean lot to me"-I said not taking my hands out my face yet.

"Glad I could help"

"Wait just one more thing! Are you sure you don't know anything about her "love spells", how does she makes it how does it BREAKS?"-I asked shoving my cellphone to her face and showing her pictures of the broken jar and the spell written on the paper.

"It does look familiar"-Sasha said.-"But as I said before I really don't know anything of my grandmother´s magical recipes, I just deliver them when the clients come. Sorry"

"Its okay, thanks anyway"- I said making my way towards the door, my soul and spirit broken.

"Try next week"

"We will"-I said before closing the door.

"A week? Seven whole days?! What am I supposed to do 7 days stuck with a maniac like you!- I hold my head between my hands trying to understand why all this kept happening to me.

"Don't flattered yourself it doesn't make me much happier either"-Loki said leaning against the wall, clearly as disappoint, if not more than me.

"Please stop talking"- I covered my face again.

Well there was no use, crying over spilled milk now…

"What do we do now?"-He asked just as lost as I.

"I don't´ know"

That same moment my stomach grumble, and I was genuinely surprise it still made noise at this point. I could have swear the acids had dissolved it hours ago. I was when it hit me I was not only hungry, cause I heard the tall man´s stomach grumble too.

"Want to go for food?"

**000**

"So what do you think of burgers huh?"-Rachel asked smiling smugly, leaning her face against her hand and munching some the fries left.

"I am going to say it's good, but is probably because I am starving"-Loki said and took one more sip from his soda. Rachel scoffed.

"Oh come on they are delicious!"-She defended.-"Better than any dish they serve you in that fancy palace of yours"

"I couldn't say that"-Loki raised his eyebrows and smirked playfully.- "The palace cooks were the finest among all the realms even the prison food had a lot to say"

"The palace cooks were the finest among palace."- She childishly mimicked him in some silly voice that sound nothing like him. It kind of remind him when he was a child and would tease Thor. "Shut up you pretentious prick, this one of best food you ever had!"

Loki snorted and smiled amusedly at her playful behavior. It really was one of the best food he had.

"There I see it"- She pointed at him, a grin in her face.-"You really think they are!"

Loki said nothing and just rolled his eyes, the midsgardian let out a laugh.

He gave her a curious look, and watched as she finished eating her French fries. She eat quite fast, not messy just a bit hurried at least compared to him.

The God had to admit after they eaten, the mood between them lighten drastically, they weren't so irritated with each other. Especially the mortal, who was adopting a much more laid back attitude, to the point she even turned playful towards him.

"Now what?"-She asked once she finished.

"Well we wait till she is back I guess"- He answered.

"Well I guess I will have to find you clothes then, because in all honesty you smell horrible."-She raised her hand and pinched her nose.

"Curious I was going to say the same thing about you."-Loki retorted and Rachel gave her a look.

"Ha Ha"-She fake laugh.-"Also I kind of have to buy more food, my fridge is empty. Good thing there is a Wal-Mart close by.

"What's a Wal-Mart?"

**o-o**

We arrived the store about half hour ago. We or more like I had picked up all the groceries I would be needing (and the once we did not but were too delicious to give up). I had a couple of cultural shock questions with Loki, questions like why were there so many types of shampoos, why was there a male and a female shampoo, why was there a huge section dedicated to kids toy. What were Oreos and why was I buying so many. All were answered by me.

I also bought him some hygiene elements. Just the basic, shampoos, soap, shaving cream even though I had the slight suspect he was naturally hairless (curse him), some deodorant etc. Then we moved to the men´s cloth, to find him something and I was currently beating myself to find something adequate to him.

"What about this?"-I asked, he shrugged but he didn't seem pleased. I groaned.

I was always bad at choosing male clothing, friends, family members I always gave them an accessory instead and even then I was having some mental breakdown. The only time I recall having it easiest was back with the boyfriend I had in my short stance in college. I always knew what to give him, but then again he was some hipsterish-pseudo bohemian kind of guy. The hipster style didn´t fit the grown adult beside me, well maybe he was already pretentious and so above everyone, but he fit more the Hot English teacher type…eh I mean- I mean pseudo-intellectual English teacher. Or the moody brooding lead singer from some alternative rock band. God was this guy going to love Placebo. By the way how old was this guy?!

"How old are you?"-I asked

"Thousands years old"

Well that didn´t help. I kind of felt bad for him he would be used to much more elegant attires, but right now this was all I could afford.

"What's your favorite color?"- I asked and seemed to take him by surprise because he raised his eyebrows and took a moment to answer.

"Um…green"-He said simply

"Well it's a good place to start"

**o-o**

"Oh my God! Look at this!"-The midgardian grabbed his handcuffed hand and pull him closer to look at whatever she had found.

Rachel found a leather black jacket beneath all the piled up cloth.

"This is so you!"-She exclaimed and hand him the leather garment to him.-"I wonder if its your size. Do you like it?"

"Actually yes"-Loki admit.

Guessing they had grabbed enough clothes the pair head towards the fitting room. At first they were skeptical into how was Loki going to be able to dress with one arm attached to Rachel´s but after an earlier incident were some shoe boxes fall while she was trying to grab one, they noticed how one shoe fell and went through the chain, as oppose to hit it. At first they thought it was a sign the chain was broken, but after some tries they figured it was just outside things that could go through it.

In the end, Rachel hand him a pair of jeans, some black pants, green shirts and some black, blue and green t-shirts that and the jacket. Rachel soon discovered she would have to be inside the fitting room with him while he undressed.

**-o-**

"If it makes you that uncomfortable we can wait tomorrow and see if the chain goes away."

"I am not uncomfortable!"-I said maybe a bit faster.-"Besides don´t be silly how else are we going to know if it fit?"

"Then stop being ridiculous and just turn around"-Loki said.

"I will just close my eyes"-I suggested and shut my eyes close.

"Fine do as you want"-He said and listened as he started to undress. My face was blushing I was with this complete stranger I arguably kidnapped while he undressed with my hand tied to his. He would sometimes dragged my hand along and I would accidently touch his dorso… or leg… or chest. My heart accelerated.

_Well this can get any worse._

Then suddenly the radio playing all across the store decided to steam the things a bit more and decided to play Careless Whispers…

_Of fucking Course…_

And as the saxophone played, my eyes´ reflex to open fight against my hand. A small gap was made between my fingers and I peek, just in time to see the God about to pull down his pants… just in time to see that v line close to his hips...

I let out a small squeak and Loki looked at me. I immediately closed my eyes.

_Have mercy on me_

**o-o**

Rachel yawned as he and the God wait in line to pay their products. It didn´t went that bad, it was painfully long for the mortal, but she managed to leave her perverted thoughts in line. The clothes did fit the God. At some point they realized they had bought way too much things, Rachel´s wallet cried in despair, but she figured out it could be paid. They also realized they were going to probably need something to carry all the bags, so they bought a traveling baggage in sale.

The mortal was exhausted she really wanted to just take a nap. The line was being painfully long, she glanced at Loki he seemed equally tired. She needed to find some kind of distraction or else she was just going to fall asleep in the male´s shoulder.

She glanced at the other customers waiting in line, and found a little girl around 10 nagging her mom to buy her some Hershey's. Rachel smiled the blonde devil kind of remind her of her own younger sister... the one she didn´t sent a present… the one she forgot to congratulate yesterday…

Loki noticed the midsgardian spaced out longer than the normal, he tried to look a what she was looking and noticed a woman in the other line hugging some young child in her arms. He looked at the mortal and saw her start to scratch the back of her hand.

**o-o**

The journey back to home went pretty okay, except for the part were the pair almost gets ran by a car, and Rachel dropped her keys on her way home, good thing they found them lying next to a dead raccoon and none of the groceries were harm. Now they were currently having a friendly discussion over the bath they were supposed to take.

"I just think would be much faster if we both bath together"-Loki pinched his nose bridge, feeling tired enough and only wanting to go to sleep.

"I said no! We will each have their own turn"-Rachel insisted blushing at the mare idea to bath with a semi-stranger.

"I don´t see what the problem is. I am not interested on you."

The girl took slight offense on his comment, and crossed her arms, scoffing

"And neither I am but that doesn´t mean I want to see your naked body!"

"Really is that why you kept looking at me while I undressed at the fitting room?"-Loki raised his eyebrow and look at the human skeptically.

"I-I did not!"- Her tone became high pitched and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Yes you did and to be honest I don't care. Let´s just get this over with so we can both go to sleep."-Loki took

"I said no!"

"Fine then we take It tomorrow"

"You serious? No! We smell like shit!"

"Then make your mind already!"-"Stop walking around!"

"We will wait for each to be done! And that's my final wor-AH"- The human slept with one of the water puddle´s, loosing balance immediately, she hold for dear life to the first thing she grabbed, wish in this case was Loki´s shirt collar, ripping it in process. Loki caught her hand to prevent her from hitting the door. Rachel stoop up again horrified by her action, she removed her hand from the God, blushing furiously- "This proves nothing!"

**-o—**

The shower went better than expected. Both were respectful enough to wait for the other and wait for their turn from the other side of the shower curtains. Occasionally Loki would complain about her taking long enough for him to be already sleeping. Turns out he took just as much. The pair was currently at the mortal´s chambers. Loki looked at the place with disdain, many items were spread across the floor some which he could guess were remainings of other food.

"How can you sleep in here?"-Loki said while the human threw to the floor the random items in her bed, most of it clothes, some packages, and some chargers.

"Well do you want us both to sleep in the couch outside?"-Rachel answered grabbing and extra pillow.

Once the bed was ready, the pair stood in front contemplating it in awkward silence before making their way to the mattress. They laid beside each other´s side.

"Well…I guess this is the end of the day…it was…interesting"-Rachel pondered.-"I hope we don´t die in our sleep"

"I hope so too"-Loki answered.

"Well goodnight!"-Rachel patted his shoulder and turn off the light"

"Goodnight…"-Said the god quietly

_It had been interesting indeed-He thought._

**o-o**

**AN: Thanks for the last reviews **** Sorry I took long. To answer your question Fanficqueen, Yes, I do plan to bring Thor and others to the story :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Prison Makers**

Loki groaned, and shifted under the sheets. Trying to block the noisy steps from the outside room, he fold the pillow and place his head between it. The sound of dishes crashing with each other made their way to the bedroom, but he refused to open his eyes and kept changing positions. Then a mechanical ear tearing sound came after, it went on for at least a minute. Loki frowned and turned around letting out a low growl. Suddenly all became quite again and the prince gave a small smile of relief. However just then, door was swung opened in the most t obstreperous way possible.

"Hey wake up already!"-Loki turned around and gave the girl an angry glared. Rachel almost dropped her milkshake.-"Ahh! God dang it! Don't do that!"

Loki continued to glare until he realized Rachel was a good distance away from him. He brought his hand up, observing the lack of silver chain.

"When did we?"

"I don´t know. I woke up, and the chain wasn't there. Good for us huh?"- The human continued to drink her milkshake.

The God said nothing, and kept eyeing his wrists. How did this damn spell work? He didn´t like the lack of consistency the spell seem to have but he was not going to argue for now.

"I made you breakfast"- Rachel announced not liking his lack of response.-"Its over there in the table."

*It was when Loki took noticed of the human attire. She had brush her hair and tied it in a high pony tail, she was wearing pants now and not her sleeping garments.

"Where are you going?"

"To work"- Rachel stated. Loki rise his eyebrows.

"Work?"-He repeated as he got up from the bed.-"You are not really planning to leave me here, are you?"

"Well is not something I want either but if I skip another day I will probably get fired"- She left to the living room and Loki followed close behind.

"Wait no."-Loki´s tone was displeased.-"You can´t be seriously be thinking on leaving me in here alone. I must go with you or else the spell will act negatively against me"

"Listen, Loki"-She hesitate in calling him by his name, seeing he hadn't yet address her by hers.- "I can't take you with me. I will be back by noon. You will be fine"

"Fine?!"-He repeated in disbelief.-"How is perishing fine?"

"Don´t be over dramatic!-She exclaimed as she kept looking for her key.-"I left you alone for at least an hour just now while you were sleeping and when I came back you were fine."

"You did what?!"-Loki snapped and Rachel mentally face palmed herself, completely regretting saying that..-"How could you even dare to risk my life like that. You saw what happened last time!"

"Nothing happened to you!"-She defended.-"Besides last time you were away for almost half day. I won't be away that long"

Loki watch fuming as she kept throwing the couch´s cushion everywhere in search for keys, completely dismissing his safety and well-being.

"You can´t just leave it all to speculation! We don´t know how this works! You can´t be this foolish I could really die while you are gone for all you care! Is my death something you really want to carry?"

"Woah stop right there!"-Rachel responded feeling alarmed.-"Do you really think I am okay with leaving you alone in my house?! God knows what things you could do while I am away! But I don´t have an option, and I can't miss work another day and afford getting fired. I need money and you sir are turning out to be quite expensive maintain.

Rachel found the keys under the table and made a small sound of victory. Loki looked at her in disbelief and walked towards her crouched position.

"What if the spell reacts?"-Loki demanded, Rachel stood up.-"What then?"

"Then you will use this and call me, and I promised I will come to your rescue and kiss you or whatever is that stops it."- She hand him the cheap cellphone she bought him in the morning. The God just stare at her refusing to grab it.

"My number is in here and Shit!"-Rachel looked with horror at the hour and began to quicken.-"I am late again! They are going to kill me! Okay so just stay here don't cause havoc, I will be back by noon. Do not burn the house, do not leave this house! You hear me?! Just don´t!"

Loki rolled his eyes at her demands. She grabbed her purse and run towards the door. She stopped all of sudden and turned to look at him.

"Is your magic back?"-She asked carefully.

"No."-Loki answered bitterly, peeved at the mortal´s face smiling in relief.

"Good, well see you in a few hours!"

The mortal left without saying much else, slamming the door shut. Loki look at the phone it was given. Now what was he supposed to do in here? His nose caught the smell of the food she prepared for him and decided eating first was the most wise to do.

**O-O**

Rachel walled by the streets, beating herself over her life decisions**.**

_Did I really just left a crazy alien in her house alone? What the fuck was is wrong with me! Cursed my stupidity! But what else was I supposed to do? Bring him to work? As like bring your maniac destructive roommate to work? My coworkers wouldn´t stop asking questions about him and I am not really in the mood to make up some fake story and who knows if Loki would comply. He would probably try to sabotage me! Besides the boss hates workers bringing people to the place._

_Still it would have been much better than just leaving the psycho inside my house! Damn it why am I so stupid!_

The overthinking manage to put her in a sour mood. She didn't even bother to fix her apathetic expression by the time she arrive to her workplace. She worked at _Canes_ a relatively new café that opened about a year ago. It had turned quite popular because of its cozy ambient and the fact that it had a bakery too. The variety of cakes offer in there were known to have a delicious taste, Tess the owner and founder made sure of that.

"Look who decided to join us today!"- John her youngest co-worker pointed out jokingly. Adam, Linda and Roman turned to look at her. Rachel rise her hand awkwardly and muttered a hello".

"Sheesh you look terrible sunshine, did you had a bad night?"- Adam glanced at her with a smirk.

"As a matter of fact I did…"-Rachel grabbed her yellow apron and made her way to the kitchen.

"What happened?"- He asked.

"A raccoon enter my house, he wouldn't leave…"-She answered sarcastically and the short man snort. Adam, Linda and she were in charge of the bakery for the most part. They made the pastries and desserts under Tessa´s supervision. John and Roman were in charge of café.

Unlike Rachel, John and Adam were currently attending college. Roman and Linda had already graduated, He in performance arts and was temporally working there while Linda had in tourism.

"Rachel, you feeling better?"- Rachel jumped at her boss voice.

"Yes"

"Good! Now you better get back to work we have a lot of work today"- She exclaimed in her raspy voice. Rachel nod.

**-o-**

Loki was glaring at the front door in front of him, the door was open but it was proven to him his exit was impossible. The God advanced slowly, cautiously stretching his hand towards the outside. Once he tried to put a step outside, the familiar feeling of pulling came back, and the brilliant golden chain was back to his ankles. He tried to fight against it, but it just kept coming back, preventing him from leaving the place.

He let out a frustrated shout and slammed the door shut. The chain disappear once more. He kicked a green cushion in the floor, and make it flew across the living room. He slammed his fit to the wall, his anger making some of furniture telepathically shook, and a few dishes to fell, breaking into pieces. Loki couldn´t care less.

_Do not burn the house, do not leave this house! You hear me?! Just don´t!"_

Her words came into his mind, and he mentally cursed at them, since they were the most possible cause of his predicament, weather she knew it or not, the spell mold at her commands…

Damn it!-He thought

Well at least he had his magic back.

He made a few clones of him to prove it. Loki stood in deep thought, there must be some way he could fool the spell or at least understand how it work completely.

**O.O**

"I am telling you is the third time someone knocks my bedroom door in the middle of the night! I am being haunted!"-John told his coworkers excitedly

Rachel paid only a quarter of attention, her mind wrapped around wondering what was the god doing now. She would normally be more invest, being paranormal subjects one of her favorite type of conversation, even if they were probably untrue like John´s stories.

"I thought it was your bathroom´s door the one they kept knocking?"-Linda said skeptically as she clean the counter.

"No that was in my other house. I am telling you I am being followed!"-The young boy passed a hand towards his hair, the rest of the workers just glanced at eachother.

"Honestly I think your roommates are just playing with you"-Adam remarked, Linda snickered.

"They are not I swear!"-John exclaimed rather offended by their skeptical views. The group laugh save for Rachel who just kept arranging the mix boxes.

_What if he is already out there? What if some of the Avengers find him? What they will do to her if they find he brought him?_

"Rachel, you are quieter than usual. What´s the matter?"-Linda asked curiously, as she pulled her dark hair in a pony-tail.

"Huh?"-Rachel turned around, her co-workers looking at her expectantly. Her heart quicken at the attention but pulled up a smile. "Oh nothing I was just thinking"

_Maybe it's time to call him_

**.o.**

Nothing! Absolutely nothing worked! Loki was fuming and walking from one side to the other, kicking whatever item was on the floor. He tried everything! Sending clones outside, shape shifting into another person, tried the windows, and tried the back door. It was all the same! He couldn´t break the walls, He couldn´t put even a finger outside the house, without having the chain pulling him back inside. How? How was this barely standing house able to keep him inside? How was a foolish midsgardian who clearly had no idea of what she was doing able to keep him bounded?

He kept making things float and be thrown around everywhere, channeling all his frustration and anger around the mess in the house to the point he even manage to break a table in half without even realizing.

When he had enough, he let out a deep breath and flop back to the bed. There was no easy way out of this. He was trapped to the mortal´s will for as long as he knew. How ironic, he was taken out a prison just to be put in another. He sighed. When was anything ever going to go accord his plans?

Loki heard a noise coming from under the pillows. It was the cellphone the girl had gave him. He rolled his eyes and answered it.

"What?"-He snapped.

"How are you doing?"-Rachel asked completely ignoring his mood outbursts.

"I am still attached to a mortal, and deprived from my freedom, how do you think I am doing?"-He replied sarcastically.

"Well you still have energy to complain, so I am guessing well. Did you eat?"

"Yes"-He answered taken a bit aback by the question.

"And you haven´t destroy my house have you?"-Loki rolled his eyes.

"As a matter of a fact I have, I set the whole building on fire, I brought back the chitauri back and we are on our way to bring the Raknarok"

"I am being serious!"-Rachel exclaimed anxiously, not wanting to think about it even as joke. Loki flinched at the high pitch tone against his ear.-"Have you done anything to my house?!"

Loki glanced at the living room, the furniture boycott all across the house, some dishes broken, and other items at the floor.

"No"

"Good, keep it that way I will be there in a few hours."

**O-O**

Rachel sat down while waiting for the red velvet cookies to be ready. She was currently scrolling at what seems to be Miriam´s business Facebook page.

"Mystic M"- She read out loud. She found the name rather boring for a supposedly potion and spell seller. Rachel looked the products and their description and found it hard to believe any real magic could come from them.

"_Love Spell" _

"_Passion enhancer_

"_Seductive Herbs"_

"_Bad Vibes Repellent" _

They all seemed generic and fake, like anything you would see in one of those as seen on t.v commercials. She had a hard time believing any od that to be real but then again looked what happened to her for being skeptical. She did had to admit that the old woman seemed to have a lot of salesman charisma or else how would she had so many comments praising her.

"_Money Magnet"_

"_Sex Booster"_

"_Giant Cock Summoner"_

Adam walked behind Rachel and noticed her search.

"Whoa"-He teased.-"Is your boyfriend not satisfying you now?"

Rachel jumped and immediately hide her phone.

"What? No!"-Rachel stuttered, her cheeks warm.-"I was, I was just searching for cheap phones and came across this"

"Calm down, nervous wreck, I am just kidding, I know you are single as fuck"- He said smugly.

"So are you!"-Rachel pointed out.

"True but not for long"

**o-o**

Damn it was it boring in here. Loki was laid in the couch, tiredly throwing and catching a small ball he found against the ceiling. Goodness was this morning long. Loki had succumb to total boredom. Was there anything to do in here?

He let go the red ball, and stood up, glancing at the poor maintained household. Damn was the mortal messy. He went back to the bedroom. There was garments spread all across the room, among other things. It didn't´ help either the prince had wrecked it a bit too in his anger display.

He went to look around, in hopes of finding something that would keep his attention. He opened the drawers, but found nothing other than clothes, papers and jewelry. He opened another and found some of her underwear, he cocked an eyebrow and inspect the cloth, most of it was silky and laced, provocative and alluring, He just couldn´t imagine the mortal in them.

He closed the drawers and kept looking around. There were some small soft stuffed animals in one of the tables. A bunny and three bears of different sizes, they seemed to be the only things in place.

Moving forward he came across some pictures framed in colorful frames hidden inside another drawer. In one she was posing in a green dress, a beach could be seen in the background, he had to admit she looked rather nice. In other she was with a brunette child girl. Both were hugging affectionately the frame had written _Happy Birthday Sister _in a rather crooked matter, he could only guess it was the child´s handwriting. The late night conversation he woke up to last night came back to his mind.

"_Hey!"-The mortal whispered, subtly looking behind her to make sure he was asleep._

"_Rachel!"- A younger child voice chirped rather loudly. Rachel jumped and quickly glanced behind. Loki was already awoken, but pretended not to be._

"_Happy Birthday kiddo!"-The mortal exclaimed.-"Sorry I wasn´t able to tell you yesterday, I got caught up in some...stuff. You received my drawing?"_

"_Yes! Mom took me to print it, now I have my own gemsona!"_

"_Was it okay I drew you beside Peridot? I thought Amathyst was your fav"_

"_No Peridot is my new fav"_

"_Alright then. Did you had a cool birthday?"_

"_Yes! Mom let me invite my friends over, we played Super Smash and Mario Kart!"_

"_Really how jealous I am I want a wii u too!"_

"_You can come and play"_

_The midsgardian tensed at the comment._

"_When are you coming to visit again?"_

"_Soon, I promise, just let me get the money, I will bring you a present!"_

"_Okey! Rae I will go to sleep now, mom thinks I did an hour ago"_

"_Alright lil monster have good dreams!"_

_The mortal end the call and put her phone away a sad expression on her face. She turned around feeling observed, but Loki closed his eyes avoiding even get noticed. _

Loki put the frame away. Whatever relationship the mortal had with her sibling must had been a close one. He made his way towards the living room again, he took noticed of the laptop in the couch, and just by luck had avoid his anger display. He took it and opened it but found nothing other than a picture of cats as background. He rolled his eyes and closed it. Just when he did his eyes cross with the ones of a woman standing outside the house. She had short hair and was rather tall and looked rather horrified at seeing him. She was quick to get inside her car. Loki quickly moved too and pulled down the curtains.

**o-o**

The phone rang rather abruptly and Rachel almost dropped the cookie dough to the floor. Adam scold her and she apologized while quickly sprinting towards the restroom, hoping to answer in time.

"Yes!"-She answered expecting Loki to be in some form trouble.

"Yes um Rachel! It's me Mrs Hastings"-Her neighbor answered.

"Mrs Hasting?"-Rachel answered rather surprised.-"Whats up?"

"I am just calling you dear because I was just leaving to work when I noticed a tall man lurking inside your house."

"Oh don't worry!"-The girl said reassuringly a small wave of relief washing over her shoulders.-"He is just a friend, He stayed over"

"Oh!"-The older woman sound rather embarrassed. -"Okay then, I am sorry. I just wanted to make sure it was not an intruder."

"Don't worry Mrs Has. Thanks have a good day"- Rachel ended the call and let out a sigh of relief. Well at least he was still inside for now…

**o.o**

Hours passed and my mind was going crazy. I couldn´t help but come up with every possible bad scenario that could happened. What if he had already escape now? What if he was causing havoc just now? What if he poisoned all my food to kill me? I knew it was ridiculous I knew he told me he couldn´t harm me without harming himself, but still I couldn't help but wonder all that could go wrong.

What if the chains were just tricks to make me feel safe? What if he is using me as shield to hide while coming up with another plan? What if he isn´t even real and I have finally gone mad?! What if he is just a figment of my imagination, my fragile mind come up to in a sad attempt to make me feel lonely?! WHAT IF I AM JUST A FANFICTION CHARACTER CREATED TO FULLFILL SOME INTERNALIZE FANTASIES?!

I started to scratch the back of my hand again as captain anxiety took over. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't concentrate on the mix. I suddenly became very self-conscious and felt like everyone was noticing my strange behavior. What if they found out? What if someone fund out I was keeping the guy that tried to conquer earth in my house?! Quickly I left the place and went straight to the restroom yet again.

Not taking it any longer I decided to call again the God of Mischief and see how he was doing.

**O-O**

Loki groaned at the cellphone ringing once more, it was the fourth time in a row she called and he refused to answer. In his opinion she was just being annoying and she could not have chosen a more obnoxious noise than the one tearing his ear.

He was currently looking at the insides of some boxes he found in the laundry room. Loki had long ago given up on finding any kinds of book in this house. He figured she was not very fond of the lecture much to his luck. His last hope was finding some kind of entertainment inside. The mortal could wait.

Rachel swear an ulcer was forming in her stomach. What the fuck was going on why didn´t he answered? Had something happen to him? Had he left? The mortal tap her foot impatiently as she waited in the line.

Loki had long forgotten the boxes. Once he went to the kitchen his foot step in the cracked jar the spell supposedly came from. He noticed something was paste to the back of the lid. The god noticed it was squared purple colored almost flat rock, most likely an agatha. He inspect the gem closer, and noticed a circular symbol carved in front, it resembling an eye. Where had he seen this before?

The phone began to sound once more, and Loki let out an exasperated sighed.

Rachel was at the verge of tears as she called for the eighth time, she was so ready to leave the place and go straight to home if he didn´t answered now. How could she be so stupid? How did she let herself this happened? She waited and waited until finally she was answered.

"What is it?"-Loki answered disinterested, his attention now on the mahogany chair he was brought chained to Midsgard, searching for any matching symbol on the reddish chair

"What? What do you mean with what?! Have you any idea how long I have been calling you?!-She hissed, Loki was rather surprise by her aggressiveness.

"I was busy"

"Doing what exactly?!-Rachel cringed, she sounded just like her mother.

"Searching for some clue about the spell"

"This is the last time you take your time on answering you hear me?! The last time! You do this again and I swear I will lock you in the laundry room.

The mortal end the call and Loki stared at the device feeling perplexed over her mood swing. He sighed and pushed the chair aside. Beside some illegible manuscript the god couldn´t translate, the chair had no matching symbol with the rock.

**O-O**

Finally Rachel´s shift came to an end. She was quick to grab her things and say goodbye to everybody, anxious to get home and prove everything was either good or completely lost. Even with the last calls somewhat proving everything was in order she couldn't help but still doubt. Her theories wouldn´t be put to rest until she saw it with her own eyes.

"Rachel"-Her boss called and Rachel frowned, stopping in her tracks. She slowly turned around and pulled a fake smile.

"Yes?"

"Come here I need to talk to you"-The woman motion her head a soft but rather serious look in her face. Rachel followed Tess towards the kitchen as the older woman closed the door..

"Rachel I am going to be really honest with you, I like you, you make really good fondant, but I can´t keep you in here if you keep missing work and be mentally absent when you do come"

"I am sorry…Its just that"- The young girl started to scratch the back of her hand anxiously. Of all the ways to make her way worst…

"I know, it's been a rough year for you I understand. I don't want to make it any harder for you but please put a bit of extra effort"-Tess gave her an empathic look.

"I will, thank you Tess"-Rachel was rather thankful her boss was understanding, to be honest with all her ascents any other boss would have fired her.

"I will tell you what, so I don´t discount you your salary, how about your cover Hank in the afternoon shift starting tomorrow. He will be taking the week off and it will just be until Friday."

Rachel laugh nervously and scratched the back of her neck. That sure wasn´t really what she wanted to hear, despite Tessa´s good intentions. Four days leaving the unpredictable god alone until night? No! No way! Not after the act he play a few hours ago! She rather be payless and unemployed than die of stress in some bakery cover in dough worrying about mayhem the god could possibly bring! No she absolutely refused

"So what you say?- Tess pressured.

_No _

_NO!_

_NO way in hell_

_I refuse!_

_I absolutely-_

"Yes"-She end up saying out of habit.

_Fucking wuss_

Rachel mentally punched herself at her stupidity. Why couldn't she just stand to her thoughts? Why did she had to be nice!

"Great, it doesn't affect you in your other work right?"-Tess inquired

"No, I am almost done with the commission"-Rachel answered defeated it was too late to say no. She needed the money and she just wanted to go home.

"Then is settled then"- The older woman dismissed her and Rachel made her way out of the building.

**-o-**

The mortal slammed the door open ready prepared to find the worst. Loki torturing people! Loki burning her house. Loki disappeared. Loki dead! But instead he found him in sitting in the table eating Oreos in the most delicate and fancy manner only rich posh people were capable of. He looked at her, a rather amused look in his face. Rachel felt 200 pounds of stress leave her body and couldn´t help but let out a jubilant laugh, Loki was taken aback by the sudden display of emotion.

"What?"-He questioned feeling rather unsettled by her display. She just kept laughing until she couldn´t take it.

"Nothing"-She giggled.-"It's just that I spent all day worrying about you causing mayhem. It's just so good to know you didn't burn the house. I was starting to think I would have to tie you up every day."

"I am starting to think tying up people is one of your _kinks_"- It seems to be one of your things"- Loki smirked and Rachel stopped realizing the comment, but continued laughing anyway. She made her way to sit next to the God.

"Shut up"

"You realized I was not physically able to leave"-Loki asked

"And you realized nothing happened to you?"-The human retorted smugly.-"Or you still want me to give you a little smooch to feel safe?"

Rachel pout her lips mockingly and end up laughing. Loki snort and pulled a small smile. Between the absolute boredom and the mortal he would rather be with the mortal. At least she had proven to be amusing.

"Give me one of those"-Rachel grabbed a cookie and noticed the slightly more disordered place.-"Why is the living room´s table broken in half?"

"I was bored"-Loki said as unapologetically.-"There was nothing to do in here you don´t even have books in here"

"You idiot! Those are on the laptop!"-She gave him a cocky smile and grabbed her computer, not even mad at the cheap furniture being broken.-"A long with the whole seasons of Game of Thrones!"

"Game of Thrones?"

"Oh you are going to love it, I can think of some of the characters that remind me of you."-Rachel grabbed her phone.-"But let´s order some food.

Loki nodded approvingly and waited for her to call, trusting her completely in the food choices. Bound or not, the company of the mortal was much more interesting than spending all day trapped inside the room.

**O-O**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Blue Bird**

Rachel drags a metal chair and sits down, waiting for the doughnuts to be ready and contemplating what had become of her week. It was Wednesday already and Saturday never had felt so far away from her grasp.

_-Tueday-_

"_Oh my god he is just like you"- Rachel exclaims, as unholy abomination of pale annoying bro Viserys appears in the screen._

"_He is not"-Loki states, clearly not liking the comparison of the whiny character. The girl laughs at his glared._

"_Of course he is. Just listen to him"-Rachel points out at screen.-"Oh look at me I am the rightful king of everything. Give me my crown. Where is my crown? I am so better than anyone. Pay attention to me, "_

_Loki stared at the mocking human. It was clear to him she was growing more comfortable around his presence to the point she was seeing him as less of a threat and more like an inconvenient roommate. He wasn't sure if he liked that. _

_Still she kept her distance and was weary, one just had look at how far away she tried to sit from him. The Mortal had somehow dragged him to watch the so call Game of Thrones Show. Despite Loki´s objections. The human find a way or two to for him to watch it. And by that I meant, Loki was bored and the human wouldn´t shut up about it. Even with all his complains and criticism Rachel knew deep down the god was getting invested in the show. _

_Under Rachel´s logic she thought it was best to keep the God entertained, or else he would start having bad and violent ideas, never occurring to her maybe a show like Game of Thrones wasn't the most appropriate choice._

"_And yet you are both good looking"-She said ending her blabbing. Loki turned to look at her, his eyebrows rose. An amused look in his eyes. Rachel flinched realizing what she just said. God was she an idiot._

"_What was that?"-Loki asked eyebrows risen, a mischievous smile threatening to appear. The human blushed, her jaw tensing._

"_Well you are"-She pointed as a matter of fact, trying to sound indifferent, unconsciously pulling a cushion to her stomach and avoiding his eyes.-"I mean just as much of you are arrogant and self-centered."_

_Loki rolled his eyes. The mortal could be so fickle. She holding some sort of physical attraction towards him, was so obvious to him. One just had to see how she not so subtly stared at him and then make up stupid excuses once she was busted. He didn´t see the point on she trying to defend herself, when she could just surrender to him. A few years ago she would have made a fun pet…_

_He proceed to look back at the screen. He gave a scowl as Khal Drogo made an appearance. _

"_I don't like that brute"- He stated, Rachel turned to look at him, noticing the annoyed look in his face. She tilted her head curiously_

"_Yeah me neither"- She said semi-honestly, even though she did like the actor´s good looks. Loki seemed to be deep in thought._

_To be honest the caveman, irk in some ways the God. It somehow reminded him of another certain dumb brute…who only seemed to be the appreciated because of his glorified strength._

"_In fact I don´t like this whole Dorothki culture. These brainless apes choose their leader based on their physical strength. Daenerys deserves much better"-Loki ranted_

_Rachel couldn´t help but grinned at his investment. _

"_What?" –Loki questioned, noticing her grin._

"_You are totally loving this show aren´t you?"- She rest her head in her hand and watch him scoffed_

"_Is not like I have a choice. These tasteless midsgardian show is the least boring thing to do around here"- He defended_

"_Really than you don´t mind me if I turn the computer off. Seeing this silly midsgardian show doesn´t interested you much."-Rachel smirked, Loki rolled his eyes. Who did she thought she was _

"_No? Alrighty"-Rachel was about to closed the laptop, when her wrist was grabbed by Loki. The mortal gave her a smug smile. Loki hated that smug smile. If he had his fool power she would be kneeling to him. She cocked an eyebrow, his jaw tensed. Who was he kidding? He did want to see what the dwarf´s fate was._

_**-o-**_

_After one more episode the pair was done. Rachel decided it was time to sleep. But once she announced that a pondering silence came. _

"_Well"-He began._

"_Well"-She continued, knowing perfectly well where the conversation was going to end_

"_Where am I going to sleep?"-He asked already in his sleeping garments. Rachel thought about it. I was clear his long legs would get uncomfortable in the couch, but she didn't felt like giving up her bed either. She thought about it, until a bold idea came into her mind._

"_Well, you could sleep with me…"-She muttered avoiding his eyes and cursing at her voiced out idea._

_Loki turned to look at her, surprised by the daring proposal_

"_I mean the bed is big enough! And I know how cramping the couch is for the body!"-Her words stumble with each other, rapidly getting defensive.- I am trying to be a nice person, don't like don't –"_

"_Fine"-Loki agreed._

"_And you are not even that close to…what?"-She stopped and looked at him unsure of hearing correctly._

"_I said yes"-He said simply._

"_Okay then"- She clasped her hands together and advanced towards her bedroom in a rather rigid way to walk. The god notices this and could clearly see this was making her uneasy. The first time there wasn´t much option, they were both tied to each other and too tired to fight. But now it was her who gave the option. Her nervous demeanor just made him wonder if the girl had ever been with another person in bed. _

"_Which side is mine?"- He asked_

"_Whichever you want"- She dismissed, rather abruptly_

"_Fine I choose the other"-Loki made his way to the one opposite to the wall, but he was suddenly grasp by the shoulders. The mortal quickly removed them and spoke._

"_In better thinking you go close to the wall"- She pointed. _

"_Alright?"- The God said confused by her change of mind. He then noticed she was putting a long yellow pillow between the two of them. _

"_What are you doing?"- He questioned_

"_Just making sure we both have our space"-Rachel laughed nervously. Loki couldn´t believe her._

"_What are you? A child? Have you never share your bed with someone?"-Loki rolled his eyes, and tugged himself under the blankets._

"_What!?"-Rachel complained.-"What's wrong with marking a side?"_

"_Goodnight"-Loki dismissed rolling to his left side._

**-o-**

**-Wednesday-**

Rachel cringes, at the memory. God was she a dork. Why did she do that? It was not like it was obvious he wouldn´t do anything to her. He clearly did not when they were handcuffed.

**-o-**

"Wait I don´t get it. Do you live in an apartment or a small house?"- Adam asked as he cleaned the oven. Lisa and Tom turned to look at Rachel. She sighed.

"It's a really a long story…"-Rachel scratched the back of her head, not really wanting to talk about her shitty place.-"Well it used to be a small apartment building. It got like three floors in the early 2000s. Than everybody moved out, and it was kind of expensive to maintain, so the owner, made it one floor only and put it to rent. But you know it wasn´t in the best conditions… so no one rented for a time, then I think some guys move in there but … then alien invasion thingy happened and they just wanted to moved out of city, so it was alone again and the owner just was tired of it. He just wanted to get rid of it, he practically give it away to a really really low price"

"And don´t you get like ghosts or something?"-Tom asked abruptly, everybody turned to look at him.-"What? The guy wanted to get rid of it. Whenever that happens is usually for ghosts!

"My goodness Tom"-Lisa place her palm in her face. God was she tired of his paranormal bullshit.

"Thankfully no"- Rachel said with a smile and mentally shuddered. An alien god was enough already. She didn´t need ghosts to add to the mix.-"I guess I just have good timing."

"Who is Homicidal Reindeer?"- Adam cocked an eyebrow and pointed at the vibrating phone.

_Speaking of the devil_

"Just my annoying cousin, he came to visit."- Rachel smiled sheepishly as she reached out for it.

Adam and Lisa glanced at each other.

"Yes?"-Rachel answered, as she proceed to go back to the kitchen.

"Where did you put my clothes?"-Loki asked frustrated. He had been intending to take a shower but as hard as he tried he could not find his clothes, not in the mess of place she called home.

"I put them in the second drawer"-Rachel scratched the back of her head.

"No you did not"

"I didn´t?"-Rachel pondered. "You sure?"

"Yes!"-Rachel flinched at his slight rise of voice.

"Damn then I must have left them in the laundry room"- The human listened as he intake air. Boy was she playing with her luck but really she barely recalled what she had for breakfast, to remember where she left his things.

"Do you ever clean this place?"- Loki pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sure I do when I have time…and conviction"-The god rolled his eyes. She sure felt confident once he was a good distance away.- "I call you later my boss is here!"

**-o-**

Loki tossed the phone away. The place was a shithole. Never had he met a woman so messy and careless. This was the place where she live. Why would any let themselves live like that? He found his clothes in the top of what she called "washing machine".

The prince walked back to the bedroom and saw the mounds of waste and dirty garments and thought for a moment…

Well the place is CLEARLY not going to be clean by her any time soon…

The god shook his head. No absolutely not! He was already not able to leave the house! He was not going to lower himself and do her laundry and service like some common servant! No! he refused to become her slave by his own hand.

He was just leaving the bedroom with clothes in hand when he noticed from the corner of his eye something, crawling by the bed´s unfold sheets. He turned around and saw crawling with their filthy legs, not just one but two damn cockroaches.

That was the place where he is supposed to sleep…

How many of that filthy creatures have crawled in his body while he sleep…

How many did on his face…

It was all it took for Loki to swallow his pride, grab the sheets, pick some of the clothes and stormed off to the laundry room.

**-o-**

Loki observed the machine, looking for some sort of instruction. He glanced at the colorful bottles on top of it. Most of them had labels with the words "washing" and "cloth". Loki decided that was good enough and picked one of them. He poured it inside the washing machine.

He watched bitterly as the blue liquid fell in the garments. He let out a growled. Not long ago he had Asgard under his control. He had everyone kneeling to him! And now look at him! Chained to a petty mortal, not able to leave the forsaken place. Why couldn´t anything ever go as he planned… Was this faith some sort of twisted punishment?

The prince noticed he had poured more than half bottle. His hand was starting to turn blue out of his anger. He shook his head, taking a deep breath. He had to calm down and not let his emotions take the best of him. In time he would have this figured out.

**-o-**

The Prince let out a deep sigh as the warm water hit his tensed muscles. At least the water in here was adequate. He couldn´t help but let himself relax under the shower. What a terrible week it had been. Well it could be worse. He could still be in that isolated cell with his mouth in a muzzle. His mind started to drift away, remembering the whole Malekith incident. Images of Frigga came back, her gentle smile always pull up for him, making him wonder why even after all his actions she was willing to look after him… Even after her death… somehow her insistence to keep him alive influenced his father…

Loki opened his eyes and shook those thoughts. There was no use thinking of that, what was done was done. He continued to wash his body avoiding any more melancholic thoughts when suddenly, he heard a noise coming from the living room.

His ears perk up. Was the mortal back? She was earlier than last time. He then hears someone falling and a groan that was definitely not the female´s. Did someone get inside? Loki turned off the shower and wrapped himself on a towel.

The God peak through the slightly opened door. And saw a man dressed in a red and black suit standing in the living room.

_What on earth!?_

Loki took a few steps closer, and that was when the masked stranger turned around and noticed him. The Prince seeing no need in hiding stood up.

"Who are your?"-Loki demanded

"Oh hey there"- The stranger greet rather cheerfully, taking a not so subtle look to the God´s semi-naked body.-"handsome?"

Loki was quick to magically summon his clothes. He clenched his jaw upon the mistake, but never retreated from his imposing stance.

"Woah! How did you do that?"-The red suit man exclaimed in surprise. In a few skips he was already in front of the God, and without hesitation grabbing his t-shirt sleeves.

"Do not touch me!"-Loki yanked his arm out of his grasp. Disgusted by his daring actions.-"Answer now, who are you?"

"Alright No need to get angry in here."-The stranger stretched out his right hand.-"The name is Pool, Deadpool"

Loki stared. At his hand but remained with his arms crossed.

"How did you get inside here?"

"Well I broke into it of course"-Deadpool continued to walk around the living room, opening drawers and looking around.-" Tho, I should be the one making the question. Who are you? Rachy didn't told me she got herself a boyfriend. A good looking one if I must say"-

"That does not concerned you"

"Oh but it does!"- He chirped and slowly turned to look back at him, taking his katannas and walking towards the prince.-"Anything concerning Rachy, concerns meOH MY GOD IS THAT CHEESE CRUST PIZZA!?"

Deadpool quickly went running towards the table and grabbed the last pizza pieces, devouring them savagely and making moaning sounds. Loki was not pleased with the stranger eating his food resources, or his lack of answers for the matter. So the prince grabbed the dropped swords and approached the man.

"Mmm"-The male moaned.-"I haven´t eat these in weeks!"

Deadpool was about to grabbed the last piece but was stopped by his katannas almost cutting his hands.

"Hey!"-He complained and then found himself with Loki putting the swords against his neck.

"What is your business in here? If you don´t mind"-The prince gave him a mockingly polite smile.

"Alright no need to get so touchy in our first date"-He raised his hands in surrender.-"I was just was on town and decided to pay Rachel a small visit. That and give her back her ipod I borrowed. Well technically taken without permission but I am giving it back so it doesn't count. Oh also the author of this fanfiction kinda has a thing for me, and couldn´t resist to put my sweet ass in here. Im surprised she hasn´t made one of me! Wouldn't that be great?-"

The lunatic kept rambling and Loki just began to wonder if this was just the usual type of people the mortal girl welcomed to her house.

"But anyway nobody reads this shit, so I guess we could-"

"Oh just shut up already!"-Loki interrupted.

"Okay, Okay! Jeesh! Rachel always has a thing for the moody ones. By the way HOLY SHIT WHATS THAT?-Deadpool exclaimed pointing behind Loki.

For some reason the God turned around, and was suckerpunched in the gut, dropping the swords immediately. The god stumbled backwards but recovered balance, he glared at the red suit man and kicked his leg. The merc loose his balanced but stood up quickly. Deadpool then proceed to take out a dead chicken and slap Loki with it.

"Bet is not the first time you been cock slapped!"-Deadpool then pushed Loki to the floor and proceed to grab his swords.

"Trying double penetration in the first date? Kinky motherfucker"-Deadpool pointed his swords at him but then withdrew them when he realized something.-"Wait a minute! Aren't you the guy who tried to take over the world a few years ago"

Loki´s face went pale.

"Oh my god you totally are! And I thought I was the only bad guy Rachy shelter. Wait a minute! Come back here! Hey! I want to talk to you!

**-o-**

I was just minding my own business in the middle of a cupcake decoration, thinking about life in general and how good would it be if Kit Harington propose to me in Disneyland, when suddenly my phone rang loudly. I jumped at the abrupt noise and dropped the cupcake along with a couple of more.

"AGGGHH! God damn it! You got to be fucking be kidding me"- I grabbed my phone and groaned at the name in the screen. Of fucking course it had to be Loki!-"What do you want?!"

"What do I want?"-I could tell he was offended at my tone of voice.-"How about you tell me why is there a red suit idiot breaking into your house, and claiming to know you! Oh and just happens to know who I am!

"What red suit idiot?..."-I questioned but then closed my eyes in realization.-Oh no… don't tell me Wade is there"

NO FUCKING WAY. NO WAY IN THE WORLD could my situation get worse! Bad enough was keeping the moody God of lies. I don't need the insane mercenary dropping me a visit!

I casually made my way back to the restroom, avoiding Adam´s questioning looks.

_Please be another red suit idiot. Please be another red suit idiot…_

But of course I wasn't going to get anything I want anytime soon.

"Rachy! Long time not seeing ya"- His distinct voice made its way on the phone. Which I could only supposed was taken away from Loki. "How long has it been? You didn't tell me you were banging hot bad guys now!"

"Wade why you are back?"

"Why do you answer him?!"-Loki complained.-"Answered me!"

"Rachey why do you answer me like that."-He complained sadly.-" I thought we had a great time last time!"

_Last time…_

I mentally shuddered at the memory of his amputated legs and all the hours I spent cleaning blood.

"By the way I brought your ipod back!"

"So you had it all this time!?"- I exclaimed angrily. I always thought I had lost it in the substation. To think I had spent the last six months without music in my work, because of that idiot. -"Oh my god wade have you any idea how bad I had been looking for it!?"

"Well it isn't my fault you have such good taste in good music!"-I rolled my eyes at his complains.-"Hey! When I am on a mission I need good music to fit. HEY give me that back!"

"Mortal! I just had about enough!"-Loki´s enraged voice was back in the line.-" I don't care how, I want your idiot friend out of the house now!"

"Hey! that´s no way to treat a guest!"-The merc shout from the distance. I could hear a struggle going on from the other side the line, I could only imagine they were fighting for the phone.-"Rachy clearly wants me here! Isn´t that right Rachey?!"

"Rachel are you done yet?"-Adam knocked the wooden door loudly.-"We need to hurry with the next order"

"Will you please wait a second?"- I pleaded, and flinch as I hear the sound of something breaking in my house as well as more fighting. What the fuck were they doing to my house?

"Give me the phone back!"

"Rachy since when you shelter bad guys other than myself?!"-Deadpool was back in the line.

"whaaaat?!"-I shocked, remembering this guy already figured out who Loki was.

"I thought I was special!"- He expressed in his overdramatic voice. I wanted to throw myself out of the window.

"Wade could you please…"-I pleaded but I was cut off by the sound of the phone colliding with the floor.

"Mortal I swear if you don't tell him to leave I will-"

"You will what?"-The merc took hold of the phone yet again.-"Rachy is this guy bothering you? Cuz I know two groups of people who would be very interest in him…"

My body froze. No he wouldn´t dare. I didn´t really know what his alliances were but come on, he was an immortal regenerated powered mutant mercenary. It wouldn´t be a surprise he could somehow contact the avengers if he wish to.

"You dare to threaten me mortal?!-Loki was angry.-"Are you forgetting who I am?"

"Ha Mortal! Funny choice of words"-Deadpool mocked. "Yes I dare to threaten you fucking douche! Don´t you think I forgotten what you did back in the 2012! NY happened to be one of my favorite places! I would gladly made my own avenging…"

_Holy shit! NO PLEASE_

"Wade no!"

"I would like to see you try."- The other idiot retorted.

"Loki stop!"

My started scratching the back of my hand anxiously. No this couldn´t be happening. This guys were all about to have a Killerbowl in my small and definitely not soundproof apartment! It was going to be only matter of seconds before they blast my home off, and for some government agent noticing them! Deadpool would be fine, but Loki couldn´t escape from the area since he was bound to me.. WAIT A MINUTE

HOLY SHIT

HOLY SHIT

FUCKING LOKI WAS BOUND TO ME!

What if the idiot Deadpool killed him? I was going to die too!""

"Alright! ALRIGHT!"- I shout to the top of my lungs.-"The two of you stop! Stop immediately right now! Are you listening to me?! I want you to take five steps away from each other!"

"But Rachy!"

"Shut up!"-I interrupted him-"Put the phone on loudspeaker"

I took a deep breath.

"Loki I think you clearly know what our situation is, so I would appreciate if you don´t endanger my life to, the guy with you can´t fucking die so don´t waste your time! And with you Wade just leave Loki alone, in fact just leave my iPod and leave or wait for me in peace, eat, watch tv I don't care. Just be good and don't you dare call anyone. Don´t forget you owe me"

"I know Rachey. I was just teasing you."-Deadpool said playfully.-"I will just wait for you to come back"

"I am not staying with him!"-Loki announced offended. I rolled my eyes.

"Well too bad cuz you can't leave and neither can I. So find a way to get along and don't be a jerk. And for the love of everything good both stay away from destroying my home!"

I ended up the call and let out a deep breath. My heart was beating rapidly, it was a miracle I didn´t stumble with my words. Well I only had to wait until night to go back…What could go wrong in a few hours?

**-o-**

Wade was taking out his chimichangas from the microwave, while Loki searched for the so cal folder, in which the mortal had the rest of the episodes. For the past hours, Loki had tried his best to ignore the mercenary, but his constant commentaries, and attempts to engage him in conversation were making it really difficult for the God.

"So where do you know Rachy from?"-The merc said as he settle on the couch, next to Loki, plate full of food in hands.

"She kidnapped me"-Loki dismissed casually, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Sounds like something she would do."-Deadpool noted as he started to eat his food. Loki glanced at him, noticing the male´s mask was rolled up a bit allowing him to eat. The prince noticed the skin being damaged.

"My story with her is more lighthearted! Well if you can call leg amputation lighthearted!"-Deadpool commented enthusiastically, while still having food in mouth.-"Everything began last year when.-"

"I don't care"-Loki interrupted dryly.-"Just eat your food and don´t talk to me until the mortal Is back"

To be honest Loki did have interest in knowing how the mortal end up meeting the strange man, but he rather hear it from the mortal herself later on the night, than from the loud man in here.

"Jeez! No wonder why everyone likes your brother better."-Loki closed the laptop abruptly, irked by the comment,

"Careful with your words"

"Or what? You are going to unleashed another army of flying lizards?"

"Chitauri"-He corrected, his patience rapidly slipping from him.

"Chihuahua?"

"Forget it"-Loki dismissed, knowing exactly Deadpool was just trying to anger him. Why was the mortal taking so long?

There was a silent couple of minutes with each cooling down. Loki was finally starting to relax when…

"So…here we are… two guys…alone… in one house…. "-Deadpool start. Loki shot his eyes opened.-"This is the part where the usual steamy music plays and then…"

Loki was done he stood up grabbed the laptop and started heading towards the bedroom.

"Oh come on! come back... I was just kidding!"

"Kidding?!"-Loki turned around. All the bottled up anger of the past week, wanting to be free somehow.-"Is that what you always do? Why? What are you trying to compensate for? Is it something to do with what you hide behind your mask?

The grinned in the mercenary fell.

"Hey…"

"Oh it does?"-Loki smirked and with his magic tried to pull off the mask. Wade was quick to grab it, panicking at the mare idea.

"What the fuck!?"-Wade pulled it down once more and stood up from the couch.-"I wouldn't try to that if I were you. Okay I tried to be nice for Rachy but there is only one douchebag I am willing to tolerate per day. And that place has already been taken by the guy who refused to take his crying child out of the movie theater.

Deadpool tries to punch Loki, but the god caught his fist with his abnormally freezing hand.

"Holy fuck you are blue!"-Deadpool say looking at the colored hand. He takes his katanna and aims at him. The prince dodges it, feeling the adrenaline rush in his veins, he decides to let go and play along, and letting his frustrations explode.

And like another epic battle unfolds, or as epic as it can get in a small house gone apartment. Still with Deadpool it manage to escalate quickly. Tables were thrown, coach was cut in half…

**-o-**

Meanwhile at the other side of the street, Mrs. Hasting observes from her window as the opened curtains of her young neighbor´s home allow her to see a pair of two males fighting violently. God was that child troubled. Her motherly instinct perk up and insisted her husband.

"Honey I am serious there are two men in her house. They are both fighting!"- Mrs Hastings glanced back at his husband who was cooking some mash potatoes. His husbands sighs.

"Darling please leave the poor girl alone. You know her, she probably has some have odd visits."

"Then why are they fighting? And why is one on some tight red suit? Oh my god they are strangling one another!"- Her husband chuckled and walked to his wife to hug her from behind, glancing slightly at the house but dismissing it completely.

"Oh darling, we used to play a lot with tight leather suits when we were younger"-He whispered to her, making his wife blushed and laughed at the memory.

"We used to be much tougher though"- She replied turning around to face him, the screams coming from the house being completely forgotten. They both pulled into a kiss when suddenly some gunshots were heard from the house.

The couple quickly separated and looked at each other in alarm.

"Call the police!"

**-O-**

"Are you tired yet? Ice-hole"-Wade said out of breath, aiming a punch at the God but failing. It only took Wade about 15 minutes, to realize he was fighting a clone Loki all the time, he was not pleased.

"No even.. close"-Loki answered between pants. Even with him doing the actual fighting not so long ago, the clone had drained his energy. This was impossible, how was he so weak? This was nothing, why was he so tired? His magic and strength were still surrogated to the spell´s ambiguous terms. He was about to stand up when suddenly someone knock the door.

"Police open up!"

"God damn it!"-Deadpool whined.-"We were just starting to have fun!"

The knocks became more persistent. Loki and Wade looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"Open up we know you are there!"

Loki gritted his teeth. If he had had complete magic he could easily made them forget everything. He glanced at the floor his phone was vibrating. The mortal was calling. He was about to grab it but Deadpool did it first.

"What the fuck did you do!?"- She shouted, once more back to restroom.

"Rachy hi!"-He whispered.

"Wade what the fuck did you do? Why is my neighbor calling me telling me she send police to my house because she heard shootings?! Omg is Loki alive?"

"Well they are already here. Oh and yes he is alive"

"Pass me Loki"-Rachel demanded, her nerves a complete wreck. Why did this things happen to her?

"Loki! Please, please. Do something!"-Rachel pleads desperately. "I don't want the police asking why I have a killer in the house! Well two"

"I told you to send him away"-Loki comments smugly. Despite the situation her begging was entertaining.

"Just do it already! If I go to prison you will come along!"

"Fine. I will"-Loki agrees and ends the call, but to his horror Wade is already infront of the door, in his way to open it.-"What are you doing?"

"Improvising"-Wade opened the door and greets the perplexed police.-"Yes what can I help you with?"

Loki is quick and summons a quick illusion under the house, making it look like its usual self.

"We heard some gunshots!"- The middle age officer answers, eyeing the red suit man suspiciously.

"Oh that? Oh we were just….roleplaying!"-Deadpool put his hands in his hips as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Roleplaying?!"-The male officer turns to look at her female partner incredulously and the back the couple who call them.

"Yes ya know, trying to try something new. Binge watching some AMSR kidnapping theme videos, we thought it would be fun to try. They were just some sound effects."-Deadpool opened the door.-"But come on take a look there are no guns in here."

"They said they were two people in here…"-The female officer questions as she makes her way through the small house.

"Oh yes that would be my boyfriend Lokendro…!"-Deadpool turned to look at the hall.-"Honey! Could you come please?"

Loki glared at him from his hideout. What in the world was the lunatic thinking? He took a deep breath and reluctantly went to the living room, forcing a smile in his face.

"Good afternoon"-He greets charmingly. Pulling a new appearance in him

"Oh you always so polite"-Deadpool pulled the god by his waist and proceed to slap his ass.-"That's why I love him"

**-O-**

I was in the middle of yet another mental breakdown, as I was a few steps away from yanking my hair from the roots. The freaking asshole had the nerve to end the call! I tried to call him a few more time but I guess he ran out of battery.

Oh my God! What was he going to do? Could I trust him? Of course not! Don't be an idiot…but I could trust him in that he would save himself. The other I had my doubts was Deadpool.

I pace back and forth in the small restroom. I scratched the back of my hand endlessly, trying to bring some calmness in myself. What could go wrong? What was the worst that could happen?

"Hey you still in there?"-I jumped at the sudden knock, but identified Adam´s voice.

"Yeah, why?"

"You have a call"

"From who?"

"The Police"

I let out a screech I could only muffled by biting my arm. I cool myself down, as I internally beg for some miracle or miraculous instant teleportation. I walk out of the restroom and met with the stares of my co-workers. I tried to pull smile that most likely look more terrifying than reassuring.

I walk to the table and Linda hand me the phone. She took the rest of the team with her to give me privacy. I took a deep breath.

_Well this is it. I knew it had to end somehow. Never thought it would be at the hands of two psychos. But hey my life was already ruined. So what? I can go to prison, maybe I will get later on my own show about my experiences in there. Maybe if I beg for mercy I will be okay…hahaha_

_uhhhh_

"Hello?"

_Someone kill me_

"Miss Brooks, this is officer Martinez. We were called because we thought we heard some gun shots inside your house. It appears it was all a misunderstanding, we just need your confirmation. There are two men in your house that claim to be your cousin and his boyfriend."

I had to hold a snort.

_What? This definitely had to be Deadpool´s doing._

"Oh yes, yes indeed"-I retorted, trying to sound the less sardonically possible.-"My cousin is staying a few days, he told me he was going to invite his boyfriend in. They are okay, right? They are not in trouble right?"

"No Miss, they are fine. They were just engaging in some loud creative ways of intimate relations… They can explain you when you arrive. Everything is clear"

_Oh my god!_

"Rachel I am so sorry to scare you"- I could hear Mrs. Hastings embarrassment.-"I was just worry about you and well you don't usually have people in your home."

"It's okay Mrs. Hastings"-I reassured, 123 pounds leaving my shoulders, as I felt almost like laughing.-"No problem. I know you. Thanks for worrying"

**-o-**

"Thanks officers!"-Wade waved as everybody left the house. When they were out of site Deadpool closed the door and looks a Loki.-"Well that wasn´t that difficult, was it? Eh? Honey?"

"You touch me again and I will cut your hands"-The god threatened, the assassin let out a loud laugh.

"By the way how did you get rid of my ugly mug?"-Wade said as he pull back his mask.

"A simple illusion"-The god walked towards the kitchen.

"Can you make it permanent?"-The assassin ask hopefully.

"I can´t"- The god answered, somehow feeling a bit empathic for the insane assassin.

"Oh well."-Wade said disappointed. He took a look at the living room once the illusion was removed.- "Yikes Rachy is not going to like this"

**-o-**

Somehow I had manage to bribe my second shift co-worker Earl, into letting me out earlier. It kinda only took telling him a much more melodramatic version about my police call, and how my cousin demand me to arrive early, cause he was distressed and he was a nervous wreck. Unlike my morning coworkers Daniel was in his mid 30s. Tessa was her aunt, he was a drop-out and had a hard time getting a job in anything, and reason why she employed him. Speaking of her, Tessa was not around by the second shift so my sneak out was easier.

I was okay the first couple of hours after the call, but as my second shift start, I couldn´t help but think what had really happened. What if they did destroyed my house? What if they did harm each other? What if the call wasn´t real and it was only Loki playing with me? After some time I couldn't take the anxiety and had to leave.

I was currently running towards my house. My heart about to burst out of my chest, my lungs about to explode, but I couldn't stop. Not until I knew my house was safe, and the two phychos hadn't damage one another. Out of all the fucking days the idiot was visiting it had to be now when I was keeping a nuclear weapon on my house.

_Stupid Deadpool._

Maybe the spell wasn´t a bounding spell, maybe it was a freaking bad luck curse for the rest of my life.

I stumble to the front door, with my keys on hand, I opened the door, ready to expect the worse. Explosions, bullet holes, my cheap furniture broken, Deadpool´s amputee limbs hanging in the celling. But yet again my assumptions were wrong, for I found my shitty living room in its usual shitty but not destroyed self.

And on the couch laid two males watching something on my laptop. Deadpool laughing out loud and Loki with his usual bored look.

Something was up.

"Hhahahaah, Oh my glorious Bea Arthur you never ceased to put a smile on my face"- Deadpool laughed as he slapped his leg obnoxiously and patted Loki in the back, something the god didn't seemed to like at all.

"Mortal you are back"-Loki acknowledge my presence in what I swear sound almost like relief tone. He stood up but was pushed back by the merc who came running towards me.

"Rachy!"- I was suddenly embraced by bone crushing hug and lifted in the air by the merc. I stood stiff still not used to sudden contact.

"Wade-"-I managed to say. I looked back at Loki who just stared at me amused, an eyebrow risen. Probably questioning my choice of friendships.-"Wade put… me down"

He did and I stumbled. Still I had a hard time wrapping my head around the idea, I had somehow gain the liking of a professional mercenary. Well at this point it shouldn´t be surprising the type of guys I managed to attract to my life.

I took a look at my living room suspiciously, everything was suspiciously okay and that bothered me to no end. Something had to be wrong.

"What did you guys exactly do?"

"Oh nothing"-The merc dismissed.- "Just a small fight between boys, just let out a couple gunshots and your neighbors got all paranoid

"Gunshot!?"

"We were just playing around!"-Wade complained.-"Letting out steam just like boys do. We pretend to just be some kinky boyfriends and then they let us be, Everything is good isn't that right honey?"

"Please refrain from calling me like that"- Loki deadpanned and continued to watch the program.

"Wait a minute I thought that table yesterday!"- I pointed as I noticed the perfectly good shaped table, Loki was so kind to destroy yesterday.-"This isn't real right? Loki! You are using your magic! Show me what you do"

"Rachel I don't think that's a good idea"- Wade warned as he put his hand on my shoulder, I brushed it off. Loki looked at me waiting for my request.

"Show me what you do!"- I demanded, stomping my foot on the floor as I start to get more and more anxious.

Loki waved his hand and as he did, the illusion was cast away to let truth unfold. I watch in horror as my shithole of house became something worse than a war zone. My furniture was placed everywhere, food EXPENSIVE food was in the floor, the couch was broken in half, bullet holes all over the walls, and the worse was my celling, there in the middle of the fucking living room was a giant hole, letting all the daylight enter in the room. I stared at it in shock and horror not being able to move.

"There is a hole…"-I muttered.

"Rachy now calm down is not as bad as it looks"-Wade put his hands back at my shoulders. I yanked away from him.

"THERE IS FUKING HOLE IN MY CELLING!"- I shout and seemed to startle both Loki and him.

"Well at least now you can stargaze without going outside."-The red suit idiot tried.

"WADE WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID THIS TIME'?!"- I place my hands in my hair in desperation as I walked in circles. It wasn´t long before I was starting to scratch and pick the back of my hand.

_AGH! This fucking people! I can´t stand them I hate it I hate!_

"Rachy I am so so sorry, it was all that dicks fault!"- Wade pointed at Loki, as he tried to get near me.

"Do not put the blame on me!"-Loki complained as he stood up from the half coach.

"I was being all nice and good until you started to act like douche and go all Chris Brown on me"- Wade accused.

"If you just had shut your mouth in the first place and let me be"

"Both of you shut up! Shut up! I can´t stand neither your faces right now!"- My voice had risen, but still managed to maintain that whiny tone I always kept when I shout and that I fucking hated.-"I told you both to play nice"

"I did"-Loki crossed his arms

"No you didn´t! There wouldn´t be a hole in my roof if any of you had done as I said!"-My nails hadn´t left my hand´s skin. I wanted to kill this idiots. I turned around to face the corner, not wanting to see them my angry red face.-"Now what am I supposed to do? I can´t afford fixing that thing! Not with you constantly needing attention!

**-O-**

As the young lady stomp her feet against the floor yet again, a sudden shook in the living room occur startling both the mercenary and the god. Another happened and the broken furniture starts to shaken more violently.

"Did you do that?"-Deadpool asks startled.

"No"-Loki looked at the place in worry as the objects continued shaking just as the mortal´s outbursts became louder. The god hears her let out a cry and that's one of the crystals in one of the pictures frames break.

"Mortal"-Loki tried to use his magic, but it didn´t work it was blocked again. Oh no, could it mean what Loki thought it meant?

"I will have to ask my for mother money!"-Rachel did not turned around from the corner, and continued scratching and picking on her hands.-"And it will be nothing more but hearing a 2 hour speech about how I am a dysfunctional woman child and whole failure of adult."

"Rachy…"- Deadpool tried and dodged when one half of the sofa flew to his way.

"I knew I shouldn´t have left! I knew I shouldn´t have stay in home and not buy more junk food! But no I had to go in the middle of the night and give rides to creepy old people!"

The whole place shook more violently and the broken shards of the picture´s frames were thrown in Loki´s and Wade´s direction. Loki and the mercenary hid behind a pillar. Loki could not believe it, this had to be some kind of surreal dream. Then out of nowhere the silver chain was back in the God´s ankles and without warning he was dragged to the celling.

"Mortal stop!"-The God demanded his whole body upside down and hanging from the ceiling.

"Don't tell me to stop! Oh my god!"-Rachel panicked as she witness all her things flying around in the air and Loki tied up again.-"What its going on?!"

"You tell us!"-Deadpool said as another shook occurred.

"Loki what are you doing!"-Rachel shouted.

"Does it look like is my doing?!"-Loki screamed, he looked at the walls, several symbols, the same that appeared in his cell, start appearing all over them.-"This is clearly the spell´s doing!"

"What?! Now this!"-The mortal panicked even more.

"Do not scream!"- The frustrated God scolded.-"I think you have somehow extract part of my magic or the spell is giving you some, whatever it is is clearly tied to your emotions, so you need to calm down!"

"Umm is it me or is it starting to get kinda hot in here?"- Deadpool asked worried as he and everybody noticed the room´s temperature was quickly rising. The symbols in the wall started glowing.

"Rachel you need to calm down!"-Loki shouts alarmed and worried about their fate.-"Or else you will burn your house!"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, WHEN YOU ARE SAYING THAT!"

**-O-**

Mrs. Hastings observes from her window as objects from the inside of her neighbor´s home levitate and fly all over the place. Still they hadn´t close curtains, so the freak show was able for nosy neighbors like herself see. She sighs and drinks more her tea, deciding she just had enough of her neighbor´s antics, she chooses to ignore it go back to watch House of Cards.

**-O-**

Somehow it Loki was managed to be dropped back to the floor, it only took Rachel saying something along the lines "Come back here". Still he was chained, and the symbols were still in boiling point. Rachel and Deadpool tried to opened doors but they were all locked up. Thery were trapped, and it didn´t help at all to calm Rachel down. Even the hole in the roof did not allow them to escape.

Loki needed to think of something or the three were going to boil. The mortal tried to calm down but the impending doom of the situation only distress her more.

"Maybe I can help"-Deadpool suggested grabbing her hockey stick.-"Rachey this is going to hurt me more then is it going to hurt you"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MANIAC!"-The house shaken once more.

"Get away from her!"-Loki snatched the hockey stick from Wade´s hands.-"You are not helping!"

"Maybe some of her favorite music will calm her down!"-Wade grabbed the levitating laptop and quickly search for something.

Loki observed the distress girl in the floor, she was trying hard to stop crying by holding her breathe, small trails of blood were coming from the back of her hand, from where she scratched. He approached her and sat next to her. The floor was already impossible to sit on with the temperature, but he brushed it off.

"It's all my fault!"- She wailed.

"No is not"-Loki said calmly, making her turn around.-"It was mine and I am sorry"

"What?"-Rachel gave him a confused look, but all that the prince did was take her not injured hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"We are going to be alright, but I need you to look at me"-Loki´s voice was calm and to Rachel sounded uncannily almost caring. Still once she put her gaze in his blue eyes, she couldn´t help but trust his words.-"Now I want you breath with, just take your time, one"

Rachel did as she was told, and start to take deep slow intakes of air with Loki. One, two, then three, than four, Rachel was slowly calming down, Loki never let her hand go. Five, six, seven, the objects were still flying around, when Rachel glanced at them worried, Loki cupped her face with both his hands and gently made her look back at him again.

"Is going to be okay"

Eight, nine, ten. By the 11th exhale the symbols had erased, the temperature was back to normal, and the objects had stopped flying around and only levitate calmly in the air.

"We did it!"-Rachel whispered, a rush of relief and joy feeling her heart.

"You did it Mortal"-He looked at her and gave her a small smile

"Oh my god! HAHAHA I can´t believe you have the whole Naruto soundtrack!"

Before Rachel and Loki could acknowledge and question what was the long forgotten mercenary talking about, loud Japanese music start playing

_We are Fighting Dreamers _

_takami wo mezashite _

_Fighting Dreamers _

_narifuri kamawazu _

_Fighting Dreamers_

A large grin emerged from the mortal´s face as she heard the music she thought long forgotten, and flashbacks of her old weaboo kid self, come to her mind. Memories of her running around like an idiot on basketball classes pretending to be a ninja and looking like a complete dork. And she couldn´t help but let out a loud laugh.

She laughed and laughed, as more memories came back, and Deadpool put himself in ninja style running position.

"Was this how you ran around your school? I bet you do you weabo!"-Deadpool laughed too. Loki did not understood what they were talking about, but seeing the mortal laugh with such glee was contagious, he couldn´t help but smile.

Soon the levitating furniture slowly descended to the floor.

"Oh my god Wade!"- She said between laughs.-"Turn off that awful music!"

**-O-**

After everything went back to normal, Wade and Loki helped put back in place the living room, well what could be saved. Later, Rachel ordered Chinese take-out and to celebrate the occasion Rachel decided to put "ironically" the first season of Naruto. Deep in her hear she knew it was unironically, but Wade didn´t seem to mind and Loki was too tired to complain.

"Why are we watching this?"-Loki groaned.

"Cause, Naruto saved us"-Rachel shrugged.

"I thought I did?"-Loki cocked an eyebrow.

"You did too"-Rachel patted the prince´s shoulder and laughed at his questioning look. Loki watched as the blonde protagonist fucked up more things.

"This is ridiculous"-Loki complained

"Wait until we get to the saving Sasuke arc"-Deadpool commented

"So how did you know each other exactly?"-Loki asked wanting to avoid to watch anymore of the show.

"Oh didn´t he told you?"- Rachel asked rather surprised about Wade not inventing some crazy story about their encounter.

"Well I tried but he kept interrupting me!"-Wade glanced at Loki, the god shrugged.

"It was some months ago, it was the middle of the night and I was watching some movie when out of nowhere he broke into my house. He literally just broke inside, his legs were cut off, he was bleeding and I freaked out. He beg me not to call anyone and just let him be stay meanwhile he regrew his limbs back. He stayed about a week"

"We had fun didn´t we Rachy?!"-Deadpool nudged Rachel, while she just rolled her eyes, and smiled.

"I had to clean your blood from my floor! I was terrified!"- The mortal punched the merc playfully in the arm. The god eyed them suspiciously, wondering if something had happened between them. Why did it mattered? Loki shook his head.

"So what about you? You haven´t explain me well how you ended up here"- Deadpool crossed his arms and waited for the explanation. The girl looked at Loki, silently asking for his permission to tell him, the god was reluctant but nodded anyway.

Rachel told the story the simplest way she could put it, Deadpool couldn´t contain his laugh.

"So I am guessing your type are the brooding drama queen type of guys? Is that why you refused to succumb to my charms?"

"Please Wade could you not?"-Rachel plead and the merc laughed.

"He is not staying is he?"-Loki asks turning to look at Rachel.

**-O-**

But indeed the mercenary decided to stay, at least for the night. There were complains yes, but mortal dismiss them completely, for she was too tired and wanted to go to sleep. However there was something Loki was not going to give up yet and that was whether or not, Wade was going to sleep in the bed with them.

"Just sleep in the couch!"-Loki argued, meanwhile Rachel changed in the bathroom.

"The coach is broke in half, remember?"-Wade retorted.

"That's your problem, you are not sleeping with Rachel and me"

"Wait a minute… Is it me or are you jealous and you just don´t want me near Rachy?"-Deadpool teased.

"Don´t be ridiculous"-Loki rubbed his temple, trying to conceal a headache.

"Oh you are! Maybe the spell wasn´t that mistaken as you thought eh"

"If you don´t stop talking I swear I´ll"

"Wade stop please, you are going to make Loki angry again"-Rachel stepped inside with her blue pijamas.

"Rachy tell him you are okay with me sleeping in the bed too"- Deadpool demanded and Rachel sighed, she really did not want to do that now"

"Loki could we please.."

"No"-He said dryly and Rachel sighed.

"Wade, why don´t you go to sleep in a hotel? You´ll be more comfortable over there"

"Rachel I can´t my glorified cameo isn´t over! The author clearly wants me to be in here!"

"What? What are you even talking about?"- Rachel sat down and pinched the bridge of her nose as Deadpool began with another one of his rambles about 4th wall breaking.

"Besides why does the guy who tried to take over the world can but not the one who save your life!"

"You never saved my life!"-Rachel complained.- "You bleed all over my favorite carpet, took my cereal and stole my ipod!"

"Borrowed"- Wade corrected, and Rachel let out a frustrated groan.

"You know what?"- Rachel made her way to the bed.-"It´s 1.00 am, I don't care. I am going to sleep. The two of you do as you wish! I am not moving from this place. Do whatever you want.

The mortal cover herself in the blankets as she proceed to put her headphones and ignore the males. Loki was not pleased with the outcome, but as soon as he saw the mercenary making his way to the bed next to the mortal, he yanked him away and laid first.

That didn´t seem to get in the way of the mercenary because he ended up settling himself in the middle of Loki and Rachel anyway. The prince decided to call it a quit, and sleep. It was only a night, and the day had been long already.

"Goodnight everyone!"-Deadpool said between yawns as Loki chose to ignore him and turn off the lights.

**-o-**

Somewhere between the night Rachel woke up. She glanced at her right and found Deadpool asleep, but the god seemed awake and deep in thought.

"Loki are you awake?"-She asked.

"How could I not."-He responded glancing at the mercenary.

"I am really sorry about him. I promise he will leave tomorrow and if he doesn´t we will"-Rachel joked earning a smile from the prince.

"Is okay"- Loki sit against the headboard.-"I will admit fighting him, allowed me to release some piled up anger.

"What were you angry at?"- The mortal asked curiously.

"Well, being imprison by you for starters"-Loki commented sardonically, even though he didn´t meant it in a cruel way.

"Oh"-Loki noticed her upset reaction and couldn´t help but feel a bit guilty. He sighed

"But to be honest, being here is always better than the prison I was in…"-He glanced at the mortal who nodded in return. She seemed to be deep in thought.-"Of course that is when I am not vomiting black blood or being tied to the celling."

The mortal let out a chuckle that she quickly tried to cover with her hands once she noticed Wade stirring. Loki smiled too, and put finger to his mouth.

"We wouldn´t want to wake him up, would we?"-He whispered

There was a comforting silence between the two. Loki was about to broke it when the mortal decided to speak first.

"Loki what would you rather be? A wolf or a bird?"

"What kind of question is that?"-Loki was taken aback by the question.

"What would you rather be?"- She insisted.

Loki sighed and took a minute to answer.

"A wolf of course, nobody preys on wolves"

"What about humans?"-She challenged.

"Smart humans, wouldn´t prey on me"- He insisted.-"What about you? What would you rather be?"

"A bird!"-She said a little too enthusiastically

And why is that?"

"I could go anywhere I want. And I wouldn't be stop by anything"

"What about a prey bird? That would surely stop you"

"Nah, I am too smart"

"You are not smart"-He gave her a smug smirk, knowing exactly how she was going to react.

"Yes I am"-She defended.-"In fact I would be so smart I would call my bird army and I would end your silly wolf life.

Loki stared at her for a moment, there was some child-like enthusiasm within her. It was almost soothing, like a memory of much more warm and happier days of the prince. Talking with her felt nice, light. Rachel took his silence as judgmental stare, starting to feel stupid her smile quickly retreated. Loki noticed this and was quick to respond.

"Actually"-He started.-"You would"

She smiled again.

"Good to know you accept defeat"

"But that will only be because I would be outnumbered and I would be a wolf with no pack.

There was some sadden truth behind that statement, that didn´t went passed Rachel´s radar. A familiar sadness Rachel recognized. She smiled.

"A lone wolf. Huh?"-She asked.-"Well in that case, I would join you"

"As wolf?"- He questioned

"No, as a bird you stupid"-She smirked, and the prince gave a half smile, but his mind kept wondering. There was another silence and Rachel yawned, ready to go back to sleep.-"by the way, thank you…"

"For what?"-He was taken aback.

"Helping me calm down"

"It was nothing"-He brushed it off.-"We were both going to die if you did not calm"

"Well, thanks anyway"

Rachel was soon asleep, and the prince soon join, but not before answering the human.

"You welcome"-He said, just above a whisper.

**-O-**

**A/N: And here you have another chapter. Wow this took a long time to be written. I hope you liked it, a bit longer. Thanks for the reviews! The last anon made me blushed hehe. Tell me what you think. I will tried to upload soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Meat**

The light coming from the candle became dimmer. The young prince quicken his pace in fear the tiny flame would extinguish before he could find the way out. He couldn´t tell how long it had been since he found himself trapped inside the cave, or how, all he knew was that the tunnel´s walls were shrinking and the candle had become smaller…

The boy´s lip trembled as the walls became more humid and slimy. The walls were not made of rocks, but something that appeared to be continuously moving, they were meaty, fleshy colored, almost as it were some kind of animal´s insides.

Loki had conclude that somehow he got inside a monster. But the cave wasn´t a monster when he and Thor found it right? Wait! Was Thor with him when he entered?! Or did he stayed outside? The boy couldn´t remember.

His heart quicken, he couldn´t believe it. His vision was blurry from his tears. He even had dropped the small candle, but there was no doubt, there, just across the tunnel was an exit with bright light coming from it. He smiled and quickly ran towards the end of the horrible tunnel, but when he did the start rapidly shrinking and constricting towards him. He panicked and forced himself to run faster.

But the faster he ran the faster the tunnel closed around him. Soon he found himself falling to his knees, desperately crawling to get outside. Before he could reach the exit, the flesh closed against it, blocking it completely. He was encased, encased in a slimy, warm wall of flesh. He screamed clawing against the walls that surround him, tears coming from his eyes as he felt the oxygen leave his lungs and the darkness swallow him completely.

Loki woke up, panting and covered in sweat, but nonetheless alive and back at the mortal´s room. He brushed a few strands of hair away from his face and took a deep breath. His head was hurting. Boy, had it been a while since the last time he had that kind of nightmare. He glanced at his side and found the human peacefully sleeping, and… no trace of the merc….

He heard her stir in her sleep, mumbling nonsense. He frowned, was she having a nightmare too? He was about to shake her when suddenly her hand was sent to his direction, slapping him in the face, followed by a high pitch scream.

"Yes John Snow I would love to be your wife!"- She had a dumb smile in her face when she opened her eyes, but quickly disappeared when she saw the prince´s furious glare, he gave her.

"What is wrong with you?"- She asked, Loki was about to answered, but the mortal interrupted him.-""Wait a minute, where is Wade?"

"You tell me"- Loki finally said.

The human jumped out the bed, and went to the living room, calling the merc´s name repeatedly but finding no trace of him. Loki rolled his eyes, well this was certainly a way to start the morning. He then noticed a red box in the mirror and curiously took it. It had a folded paper in a form of a heart, it read "_To Rachy"_

"Mortal I think this is for you"- Loki called, making his way to the living room. He handed it to her and took a sit in the broken coach. He rubbed his temples, the headache making no sign to leave. He heard the human unfold the paper.

"Dear Rachy"-She read at loud.

"_I am afraid my cameo has come to an end. Yeah I know what a bummer, but I´ve been call for a job and had to leave early. So sorry for not saying goodbyes.. I had a great time with you and Lokendro! Maybe I will show up sometime later in the fanfi I mean the year. Or maybe I will be the protagonist of my own story or maybe the lazy author will drop it! Who knows! Oh well as always good luck Rachy"_

"_BTW sorry about the whole hole in the roof thing. I left you a little something inside the table, hopefully it will repair the damages"_

Rachel opened the box and her face light up in glee as she found a descent amount of money.

"Oh my god… how sweet!"-Rachel cooed loudly, Loki flinched at the high pitch.-"Aww. Why did he had to leave so soon? I was kinda looking forward to watch more anime, weren´t you Loki?"

The mortal turned to give him a teasing smirk, but the God had his gaze lost in the wall.

"Loki?"- She called, he turned to look at her and stood up.

"Yes, well, now that he isn't here, I will head back to sleep, the sun isn´t even up yet."- He wave off dismissively, leaving a confused mortal behind.

"Kay"

-o-

Loki was right, the sun wasn´t out yet, and they were at least another 2 hours before she had to get to work, normally she would just go back to sleep for another hour, but Deadpool kindness jolt up some exciting fuzzy warm feeling in her heart. Yesterday was a mess, but it was a good one, an almost, fun one. Now that that was left behind she could see a bit of a bigger picture.

She was kind of disappointed by his early departure. Wade might be an insane mercenary, but to be honest, even a few months ago when she just had gotten to the apartment, when he first met him, he was one of the really few persons she had truly connect with ever since she moved to NY, and boy for a mercenary to be consider a healthy human interaction, you really had to be set in very low friend standards. But to be honest she really was… her stance in New York had been really lonely…not even with her young co-workers did she found herself feeling completely comfortable to "hang out" sometime. So yeah Deadpool not being able to watch shitty anime with her had put her mood a bit down.

She was even looking forward to actually cook something for dinner instead of ordering junk food. To give the mercenary his favorite food, and loki whatever he preferred at the moment.

Gah

Even Loki was also kind of sweet to her yesterday, helping her calm down and all. And in some part of her volatile imagination she found herself pondering at the idea that maybe just maybe he really didn´t mind her at all and even kinda like her? I mean it was really hard to tell if someone only tolerate you because he was forced to, or genuinely like you.. But Rachel brushed those silly ideas aside, a) because obviously he only bother to calm her down because his own life was at stake and b) BECAUSE WHO FUCKING CARED if he liked her or not! The guy tried to conquer earth, he didn´t deserve shit! Or maybe yes?

Still, his "kind" act was worth of acknowledgement and Rachel felt in debt. So she decided to actually take some effort on making the breakfast. Not like making some omelet and soufflé kind of way but at least serve the god something other than cereal.

She grinned at the idea, and at the prospect of surprising him. She went to her room, and found he was back to sleep. She looked at him, he look so peaceful and nice sleeping, god was he so good looking, why did have to be a sociopath jerk?

She went back to the living room and look at the hour, She still had 1 hour and 48 minutes to prepare. She yawned feeling the rush of energy quickly leaving her body.

_Maybe before starting I could use a nap… just 5 minutes. Yes, that will totally not go wrong in any way…_

The young girl let her body flop in the couch and let her head indulge back in her stupid fantasies about marrying John Snow and letting him play with her hair, and somehow for a fraction of second john Snow´s face was replaced with Loki´s

Of course she woke up 30 minutes before work. She jumped from the half couch while muttering curses and swear words to herself and her horrible life decisions. She ran to the kitchen and turn off the stove, the water supposedly boiling, long gone. God damn it, was she wreck. She shook her head at the empty frying pan it would supposedly have some five star delicious breakfast. Rachel sighed and decided there would be no harm with the prince eating some simpler scramble eggs.

Rachel did her best to get ready under 15 minutes, going into her bedroom more than once, and receiving some displeased growls from Loki after hearing her noisy intrusions. Somehow she made it. Before leaving she tried to shake Loki in order to wake him up but when he opened his eyes he seemed less than thrill.

"What do you want?!"-He snapped, the human rise her hands in surrender and back off.

"Sorry umm… I left your breakfast in the table. I am leaving now."

Loki nod and went back to sleep. The human flew afterwards, closing the door loudly.

-o-

It was dark again, but it didn´t felt scary. His eyes were covered with a piece of cloth tightly wrapped around his head.

"Loki"- A voice he could only recognized as his mother called him.

The young prince felt, her mother brush the back of his hair, untying the piece of cloth. The boy was able to see again, he blinked a couple of times, adjusting his sight to the light.

"What were you doing, son?"-She asked a carrying smile in her face.

"I am playing with Thor"-He answered.

"Is that so?"-Frigga retorted.-"Where is he?"

"Admit defeat brother your ear is no match to-Aww mother!"-The blonde prince come from under the table.-"He was supposed to look for me"

"Is it not cheating to hide?"-The queen questioned playfully.

"He did it first!"-Thor pointed out at his brother accusingly, to which the dark hair prince just grinned sheepishly.

The prince woke up again, this time with a terrible stomachache. He was hungry but he really didn´t feel like waking up yet. He rolled to lay in his stomach, hoping the pressure would ease the ache. It didn´t did much but it was better. It was not like he planned on starving, but now he didn't felt like waking up yet. He closed his eyes letting memories pile with one another, flashing images and letting them play in his head, some unwanted some not, but he didn't do much to separate them. He just let them sooth him.

He was at the cave again, only this time it was not made out of flesh or trying to enclose around him, but it was colder and was pitch dark except for a small candle in his trembling hands. The candle was red colored and it was almost running out of wax. The boy was scared, his leg jumping by the anxious feeling that he wasn't alone in the cave. Someone or something, was watching from the shadows, where the small flame´s light could not reach. The gaze was penetrating, it was like it was staring right through Loki´s soul.

"W-who are you?"-The prince´s word struggled to come out of his dry throat, yet there was no answer giving. His toes tried to buried themselves more in the floor´s sand, like somehow they could escape.

The boy froze, when the flame finally extinguished, but his legs refused to move. His heart almost stop when his fears were proven, and whatever hide in the shadows, made its way towards him. Heavy footsteps reached his ears, he could almost feel the tears running in his face. The steps never stopped, until they reached behind him. It pulled closer, until the prince could feel its breath in his neck.

"You´re…wasting..time"

The Prince woke up again, his heart and breathe both agitated. He rolls to lay on his back, as he reaches his hand to wipe out some sweat from his forehead. Never since his childhood, has he ever dreamt again about that place, much less two times in a day. Between the unwanted memories of Frigga and his childhood nightmares, he preferred the first one.

He gritted his teeth. Even after all this time they almost still had the same effect they did when he was a child. It shouldn´t be surprising really, with him neglecting his stomach an all. The prince sighed and figured it was time to eat.

**-o-**

The mortal´s place was always so cold, and it had gotten worse with the hole in the celling. Loki had to put the leather jacket over his sleeping garments to avoid the cold temperature. He looked at his now cold scrambled eggs and bacon, not finding the energy to even eat them, it also didn't help his headache had no plans to leave him yet. Not long ago he would woke up to magnificent breakfasts made by the royal cookers. He would eat dinners only worth for a king… a king… that was what he was not long ago…

He shook his head, refusing to let the bitterness throw him off again. He instead ate the food the fastest he could. Until he was done with it and his stomach was satisfied. He looked at the hour, and let out a sigh, it would be several hours before the human was back to distract him.

There wasn´t much to do, nothing at all. He didn´t feel like charging the laptop to watch more episodes of mindless midsgardian shows, he didn't felt like reading, he didn't even feel like to take a shower, he just wanted to turn off, to sleep, but even his dreams had become unpleasant.

He was trapped, in more than one way. He took a sit in the couch and thought about what he could do to keep his mind busy. A small idea made its way to his head, he could clean the mess in the bedroom. No why would he? Or maybe he could, only after he took a quick sleep just to help his headache leave. Just a small 10 minutes.

The prince lay on the couch and close his eyes, memories and fantasies playing up again, mixing with each other, until without notice he was asleep back again…

-o-

Rachel worked the cookie dough tensely. About an hour ago or so, the rather unfriendly mood the god woke up to, slowly crept to the humans' mood and all energies to try to be in better attitude were taken away. Scratch that, it wasn't the god´s actions, but the mortals worked up ideas she start to make up in her mind.

She was starting to think things would be great between the two of them… that maybe somewhat a good relationship could come of this… but then she realize she probably was just interpreting things wrong…again… After all, the god was forced to be with her. It was not like he really wanted to be there and I mean it was not like she want him there either right? They were just there by some strange coincidence, and nothing more. She want him out her life as soon as possible and that's what she was going to get…

Because weekend was closer now…

And everything would be solve…

She sighed with a smile of relief until it really hit her again…

Wait… Weekend was really in its way…If the old lady did manage to undue the spell…and both get to be apart…then what? What was the next plan?

Loki was free to go if he wanted…Hell he would probably disappeared as soon the silver chain broke…Where would he go? He was free to do whatever he wanted….Would he try to take over the world again? Should she call the Avengers?! When Rachel thought about it she really was the only thing holding the criminal down….Shouldn´t it be her duty to keep him like that?'Shouldn´t she have call the avengers in the first place?

_OMG What if they find out I kept him? What if they find out I broke the spell? WHAT IF THEY ALREADY KNOW?_

The possibilities start to make their way in the poor girl´s mind. Soon her nails found their way back to scratch against her skin. She should have call the avengers! She should have not ran! But they were not here so what was the point?! What if Loki made something to trick her and make her look like she was his crime partner! I mean how many girls gave rides to strangers in the middle in the night to be reward by magic god summoning jars…?! Besides she made a promise or whatever….

Soon the cookie dough became too much of a challenge to her rambling mind and she was quick to dismiss herself and go back to the restroom. She had to calm down! She had to calm down… Sighing she wash her hands and face. She looked into the mirror and cringed.

_Woah look at them dark circles, no wonder why everyone has been asking me "are you okay?". At this rate I will look 40 by my next birthday and not the hot MILF a la Lucy Liu 40, but the old bitter cat lady woman that gives tuna cans instead of candy at Halloween… This stress is going to kill me… I need to calm the fuck down…_

Rachel took a deep breath and with a somewhat set new state of mind she pour more water in her face and fix the loose hairs from her pony tail. Okay it was enough she was not willing to let go her young face over the stress of keeping a god in her apartment slash house, like whatever. Whatever possible consequences and scenarios that could be unleash after separating from Loki could be deal with the moment they happen. Not now, not today. Someone was waiting for red velvet cookies and by god, was Rachel going to give them to them and it would be the best cookies ever!

So with determination to put her stressing problems aside. She pulled out a self-assuring smile, she looked at the mirror and wink at herself.

_Even with the dark circles I look good._

Rachel did noticed her cheeks were getting a bit round, and thought maybe she should quit the take-out food for a while. Out of curiosity she pulled up her sweater to see if she had won some chub, and when she did she let out a muffled yelp. Not because she had gain weight or something but because her tummy displayed a huge hideous purple looking bruise that she swore had the shape of a malformed turtle.

She was panicking again. What was that? She had no clue she didn't remember seeing it when she first shower in the morning, but then again she barely paid any attention and just rushed out to work. Was this some late side effect of Loki and Deadpool fighting? No that couldn't be, the bad effects of the spell affect him not her. Right? Right?! Maybe this was her own doing? Maybe she fell while sleeping? Worry start to get the better of her again, as more and more theories came to her mind some more plausible than others.

She shook her head, no, the thing didn't hurt much unless she really made hard pressure in it and it wasn't that big when she really looked at it. So maybe it was some Loki thing, he got blue maybe her thing was to get purple. Whatever it was it wouldn´t be that bad right? RIGHT?! She let out a nervous laugh and decided to better go work in the cookies before a kid was unhappy.

She hold the knob and gave one last look at her bruise, before thinking she should maybe search up about it, just in case.

**OOO**

Adam and Lisa glanced at each other as they noticed their co-worker Rachel went back to work at an amazing and a bit unsettling pace. She didn't talk, she had a smile in her face, and made more cookies than they were asked to, she was now multi-tasking between making two different cakes at the same time.

"Hey is she okay?"-Lisa asked Adam. Adam looked from his phone to the hyperactive female as she crack eggs a bit too harshly and shrugged.

"Looks like the same ol Rachel to me"-Adam said as he searched up for some hot date in his new dating app.-"I wouldn´t worry. She drank half a can of redbull once, it had the same effect. Maybe she drink something before coming here and it's just working now"

Lisa glance at the female once more, before giving up on the subject and going back to help Roman.

Oh but Rachel was not okay! Not one bit, she did end up searching for the possible causes of the bruise in the closest most reliable source of information, which was of course Google, and almost all the results said she had most likely a form of terminal disease or that she was pregnant.

She refused to believe any of them, and convince herself it was only Loki´s and the spell´s mumbo jumbo magic messing with its side effects. Of course other side of her did not completely believe that, but she refused to think she was really sick when she had no way of consulting a real medic, or paying without her mom knowing. No, she instead decide to distract herself of it with any other possible activity she had control over, in this case baking.

But it wasn't enough she need to find other ways resolve her mind on or else she would start to stress about what to do with Loki again, and that was much more aggravating than her health. What else, what else could she fix? She maybe could clean the kitchen, maybe she could clean her whole house when she is back…maybe Loki could help…wait her house!

"Adam!"-She shouted abruptly, making the male jump and almost drop his phone.

"Jesus Christ!"-He was startled to say the least, it wasn't Rachel´s intention but the idea just crashed her mind.-"What!?"

"Where can I find someone to fix a hole in the roof?"

**-O-**

After another unwanted dream, It took a while for Loki´s fuzzy recently woken mind to realize someone was knocking the door, that and that his phone had been ringing. He peak through the window and saw a large man waiting on the door. He furrowed his eyebrows, the noise was not doing wonders to his headache. He glanced at his phone, noticing the mortal´s name and answered it.

"Yes?"-He let out a yawned.

"Why don´t you answer?! I´ve been calling like crazy!"-Loki flinched at her high pitch voice and for a moment considered hanging up.

"I was asleep"-He answered simply, the large man outside had once more decided to knock again.

"Sleep? Is 3:00 in the afternoon!"

Loki glanced at the clock in the wall, he hadn't realized he had been all day sleeping. Huh.

_Knock Knock_

"Have you been sleeping all day?"-The human questioned, as Loki peak out of the window.

_Knock, knock_

"Mortal is there a reason why is there a large mortal outside of our house, after I had made it obvious I did not wish for anymore unexpected visits?"- Loki asked dismissing the mortal´s question completely

_Knock KNOCK._

"That's what I was trying to tell you. It´s the repairman I called"-

"Repair man? To Repair what?"-Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, the noise and his lack of food consumption did not do wonders to his headache.

"The celling you and the maniac decided to make a hole on!"

_Knock knock_

"Mortal, could you not do this another time, I am not in the mood to pull up with anymore mortal antics"

"I can't! He is already here, you should have answered earlier! The sooner that that gap is gone the sooner I can sleep without freezing."

Loki didn´t felt like dealing with the mortal, so he gave in. The faster this person came the, the faster he would leave. He agreed, and hang up the phone. He walked to door, feeling his back sore from sleeping in the couch.

"Good afternoon is this Rachel´s home?- The large man asked.

"Yes"-Loki let out a yawn.

"Great, My name is Andrew del Toro I came here to take a look at the problem"

"Please come inside."-Loki opened the door and let him entered, forcing himself to not say any passive aggressive comment.

The large man made his way inside, let a low whistle once he met eyes with the huge gap in the ceiling.

"Wow… that's a big one, what happened there?"

"I am not sure, it fell in the middle of the day"-Loki lied, crossing his arms.

"Really? What happened with the scrubs"-The man took a closer look, squinting his eyes in disbelief.

"We throw them away"

"Are those burn marks?"- He asked noticing the black remains in the corner.

"Are you here to fix this or not?-Loki snapped, making the large male to turn around.-"I am sorry, I am just not feeling well"

"No its okay"- The male lied, noticing the fakeness in his apology.

He grabbed a chair and took a better look to the ceiling.

"Mmm this is quite old, has there been any recent remodalations?"

"I don´t know I don't think so, this place is a shithole"-Loki dismissed going back to the kitchen to drink some water. The male mortal cocked an eyebrow, boy was that guy a ray of sunshine.

"To be honest I just move some days ago."-Loki continued.-"The mort- Rachel is the one that lives here

"And you must be a lovely company"- The mortal answered sarcastically as he pulled out his tools. The comment did not went unnoticed by the god.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"-the bearded male dismissed.-"Mind if I took a look around, just to give me an idea of the structure this place is held on

"Go ahead."

Loki sooth his temples and glance outside, he could see the nosy female neighbor leaving in her car, his husband giving him a goodbye kiss, before the car window was close. Loki stare until the male neighbor turned around to look at him, Loki was quick to go back to the house.

"Okay well the place is old, and I don´t mean to be rude but the material it was construct on, was rather cheap, I fear more of the ceiling will come down if we don´t repair it soon"-The beard male leaned against the wall-"I can go for the material right now and start to work when I come back"

"Actually I would prefer if we postpone this for another day"-Loki suggested rapidly. The sound of hammers beating against the wall was the last thing he want to listen with the delightful headache he was having now.

"Okay… but ahem Miss Rachel told me she would like me to start working on this as soon as possible."-The mortal objected.

"But I am right here and I am telling you I would rather not have you do it now"- The god glared at the stubborn man, who did he thought he was.

"Fine, when then?

"Next week"

"I can't"

"I don't know then! Ask Rachel"-He dismissed not caring, and wanting the mortal to leave now.

"I did and she said as soon as possible, that would be today"- Loki turned around and his eye almost twitch at the smug the idiot mortal had the dare to pull. Had he no idea who he was speaking to.

"She is not the only one living here, I live here too and if I say I don' you work in this today, you don´t do it-

**OOO**

Dr Hastings, kept reading his novel in the outside of his house, making time until it was time for him to work too. He yawned, and glanced at his front neighbor home. He could hear as a heated argument was taking place inside. He could only guess it was the man and Rachel´s cousin.

The doctor rise his eyebrows as he look as the large bearded man made his way out of the house, angry steps making the earth beneath him shake.

"Fine! Go to hell! This whole place can collapse for all I care, you can find someone else to fix it, I don't plan to work for stuck up douchebags like you!"

The Doctor watch as man left, and glanced back curiously at the house. What type of people did his poor young neighbor surround herself with? Wondering if everything was okay he approached Rachel´s front porch, just in time to met with the pale cousin of her. The Doctor almost snorted at the man´s not so subtle annoyed look at seeing him.

"Sorry I didn't meant to bother you I just couldn´t help but notice the argument, everything is alright?"- The god almost rolled his eyes at the neighbor´s nosiness, but wanting to be left alone as soon as possible restrain himself.

"Yes, just some argument, with the worker"

"I noticed that, what was he going to repair?"

"Just the roof"

"Oh how unfortunate didn´t notice that hole before, oh well, tell Rachel if she needs someone to repair it I know I few people of my trust.

"I will, thank you… now if you excuse me I must tend to something"-Loki was quick to close his door and go back to his tranquility… or so he thought

**-O-**

"Wow, real cute what you did there, real cute Loki!"- Rachel answered angrily from inside the restroom.

"The guy wouldn't leave, I told you I didn´t want him too long in here!"- The god argued.

"Yes but telling him he is some form of low life and he is beneath you! Like what the fuck! You can´t treat people like that! No wonder he left! Besides is my fucking house! If I want to repair the damages you make I fucking will!"

"I live here too"

"You fucking idiot, he was the cheapest constructer worker I could afford, now he doesn't want to go back because a rude hobo with good hair think himself better than everyone!"- Rachel shout at her loudest volume to the phone.

"I don´t need this, my head is killing me, goodbye"

"Well good fucking goodbye to you!"- Rachel shouted before hanging up.

**o-o**

Rachel´s mood went from bad to worse as day progress, she didn´t bother call back. She just tried to focus her attention into baking, but even then her frustration was visible. Lisa decided not to ask and Adam just gave her space.

Soon it was time for the first shift workers to leave all save for Rachel ofcourse. Adam and Lisa told their goodbyes, meanwhile she just mutter some apathetic "byes" in return.

The girl decided to take a small break and go outside the shop for a moment. Listening to some moody tunes she had missed. Oh how she wish one thing could at least go as she planned. Her moody thoughts were interrupted by a tap in her shoulder that almost made her jump. She took her headphones and saw it was Roman.

"Oops I did not meant to scare you"-He said in his deep voice and pulled up a smile.

"No its fine"-Rachel said returning a small smile. She was a bit confuse as into why the tall handsome man had come back. It was not like they did not get along, they did but they almost never spoke alone the two of them.

"Its everything okay?"-He asked, a concern look eyeing her. God did she hated that question.

"Yeah, it's just I umm got into a fight with my roommate"

"Homicidal reindeer?" –He asked, she snorted.

"Yes"- Roman grinned at seeing her smile.-"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well I understand. To be honest there were times in my days sharing room with 5 other guys, that I thought I was going to go insane, but if learn anything it was that we got listen to everyone's opinion."

Rachel nod in understanment, a slight spark of guilt building in her throat, as she recalled how the prince express he was not feeling okay and she dismissed it completely to force him to attend the repairman.

_Maybe I was rude to him…_

"Well Rachel I just wanted to make sure everything was okay before leaving, you had been awfully down today.

"Yeah, I am okay, thanks"-She smiled.

"Oh before I go, I was just wondering, you said you made websites right?

"Oh yes I do… its like my second job"

"Awesome its cause I was just wondering if you would be interest in doing one for my sister Misha. You see she is an artist and she is really good, and well she posts her art instagram but she was suggest to make herself up her own website to help her look "professional" or whatever. Could you maybe work something for her? We will pay you of course!"

"Uhh…sure, I would love to"-

"Perfect! Come on look"-Roman pulled her closer to him as he showed her his sister art.-"Isn´t she amazing?"

Rachel stared in awe as the proud brother showed her sister´s paintings. Boy was amazing an understatement. Her style was outstanding, very colorful and full of life, the human´s figures remind her of classic renaissance style, but the setting where they were put was very surrealistic.

"Wow they are amazing"

"I know right!"

"How old you say she is"

"Seventeen. She is about to go to college"

Seventeen. Rachel repeated in her mind. It was unbelievable, her sister was younger than her and the amount of skill and talent she already had were something Rachel could never get even close to. As Roman showed more, feelings of jealously rapidly built in her belly, a knot forming in her throat.

"So you are up for it?"-Roman asked once he was done

"Sure"-Rachel gave him a small smile. Even with her self-stem dropped to the pits of the earth, she knew Misha was talent, and she would make sure she had a good website to show of her talent.

**Ooo**

Thor and Loki ran along the sea´s shore, their foot prints being erase by the waves foam. The young blonde boy was winning the race, but Loki was close behind. Somehow the youngest boy found himself getting ahead, much to Thor´s disbelief.

"Hey!"-Thor complained.

"Sorry brother!"-Loki laughed as he turn around to look at Thor. The blonde boy stopped dead on his tracks with a horrified look in his face.

"Loki watch out!"- Thor shout, when Loki turned around he was back enclosed in the cave again.

The prince woke up with a heavy sensation on his chest. Like if someone was sitting on it. A burning was coming from inside its heart, and he realized.

_It was back…_

He looked out of the window, the sun had set already. It had been sometime since the human left. Why hadn´t she come back? He wondered. He flinched as the burning wave came back and stung his chest. He stood up and searched for his phone, determined to make the mortal come back quick.

The prince found it lying on the table next to some papers. He tried to call but the device only tell him about how he ran out of balance.

Where in the world was the mortal?!

Loki growled as another wave of pain come to him.

**Ooo**

Rachel upon realizing she might have gave the prince a hard time, decided to call him to see how was he doing. He expect him to maybe be angry at her, maybe some lash out. What she didn´t expect was a raspy voice, so uncanny to his smooth one, coughing, and dragging his words, asking her to come back.

The spell´s curse was acting again. Loki was being attack by the amount time they had been apart. The girl waste no time into trying to leave, she didn´t have a car, she didn´t know how long would it take her to go back by feet or subway so she feared lingering any more time at the coffee shop would cost her the god´s safety.

However her coworker Earl Daniel was not incline into letting her leave again her shift early. She tried to scratch her brain for some reasonable persuasive argument but the big guy, just didn´t seem thrilled with being left alone again…

"Listen I know he is your cousin and all, but you can´t be leaving every time he Its jus few hours more, I am sure he can handle it.

"Earl come on, you can´t be doing this to me, the guy is a mess, a literal mess he is probably going to rage

"Okey fine, just now if you do, I won´t cover up for you anymore, Tessa is going to know if she asks me"

"Fine I´ll tell her myself"

With that Rachel left, not caring if she didn´t get paid for the late work. Her mind set in saving the moody prince.

**OOO**

She comes almost an hour later. Swinging the door open, her eyes searching for the raven haired god. He was laying on the floor, sitting against the wall, awake, his chest heaving, blood stains under his eyes, he was coughing. He was not as in a bad condition as the first time the spell act, but she could only guess was because she was quick to call in time.

His eyes meet up to hers. A silent request was made along with the most sublte of scoldings.

"You are late"-His voice tired but keeping a sardonic edge. The mortal didn't even answered and quickly rush to him, kneeling and eyeing him for anymore of physical damage. She bit her lip clearly feeling guilty about it.

"You know what you have to do"-He said, annoyed at her insecurity

"Of course…"-She mumbled lingering her hands awkwardly to his cheeks, as if unsure of how to initiate it. Last time it was him who did the kissing, Rachel didn´t feel right about kissing him not when he was looking at her like that, and she was partly to blame for it.

Loki noticed her hesitation, he would almost said a sarcastic comment, if it weren't for his raspy voice. He doubt he was ever her first kiss. So he didn´t understand the hesitation.

"Do you really need me to give instructions?"

"Okey fine"-It was she who initiate it, it was him who keep going. He pulled her closer to him. She responded, being quick to melt under the kiss. Loki had to admit he liked her lips they were plumb. He kept going until the pain went away. They both pull away.

"Is it over?"- She asked, leaning against the wall next to him.

"Yes it is"

"I am sorry"

"Me too"

**OOO**

Unlike the usual neither wanted to watch episodes, instead, Rachel decided to clean her room, Loki helping close behind. They were now in the washing room, doing their laundry, listening to music. The mood between them lighten up after a while. Both were helping, Rachel cause it help clear her mind, Loki "to make sure she did it right".

"I still can´t believe you tried to do my laundry"- She laughed as she saw the remains of her laundry.

"Well it was that, or wait until you did it, by that time I would have surround myself by more grossed creatures"

"Yeah but you could at least tell me before"-Apparently Loki didn´t knew what delicate setting exist.-"Have you never wash clothes before"

"No"

"OF course you rich people"-Rachel rolled her eyes.-"Must have been great growing up as royal having people do your laundry. Still you owe me a pair of dresses"

"I have a hard time imagining wearing one of those"

"Wel..hey what it that supposed to mean?-Rachel placed her hands in her hips, the God gave her a teasing smile.-"I have you known I have had my good days.

"I guess"- Loki shrugged and noticed the pile of brown boxes in the corner of the room. One of them was left open. His curiosity perk up and meanwhile the human rambled about one of the episodes they watched yesterday, the prince carefully opened it, finding in it different types or art material, broken pastel chalks, worn out watercolors, and various papers and notebooks.

The prince´s hands wonder through the box, and picked up one of the sketchbooks.

"Hey what are you doing?"-Rachel glanced back and then noticed what the prince had discovered.-"Oh"

You never told me you could draw"- Loki said as he looked at sketchbook, he had to say he was rather impressed. Never thought the mortal had it in her. The portraits were really good, and was able to capture the emotion in their eyes.

"Oh those ones, pretty ugly right?"-She joked, feeling a knot forming in her throat.

Loki turned to look at her. Ugly? Was she serious?

"I mean look at the shadows they look like first grade kids work"-She laughed again, however Loki heard a crack in the voice. He went back to the notebook, and found a beach made with pastels, before he could look more into it. The book was snatch of his hands.

"Enough of that really"-The mortal put it back to the box.-"I am starving we should go to eat."

"They are really good"-Loki stated, making the mortal stop and turn around, she shrugged.

"I guess, you should have seen a friend´s work, now that was real talent. I haven't drawn much not since, I dropped school anyway haha"-Loki noticed her smile but her eyes were starting to get glassy.- "Can´t have time to draw when you are trying to maintain this department from collapsing haha"

"Mortal"-Loki said seriously, making the mortal stop her rambling-"They are really good"

"Oh"-Rachel gave him a small smile.-"Thanks. But really we should get don´t mind if it's just oatmeal right? I am running out of money."

"Oat meal is fine"

"Great! But you are helping me now!"-Rachel point at him with a sly grin

"I won´t make any promises"

**OOO**

**AN: Hey everyone! Long time not seeing you! I hoped you like this chap, I am glad you enjoyed the last one and the merc´s short cameo haha.**

**To answer your questions Deadpool may do some future appearances again, and about Deadpool fanfic, I am not sure, for now there are no plans for it. But if I get an inspiration plot bunny later, sure why not.**

**Thanks for the reviews they are very appreciate it. Have good week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Papercut**

**ooo**

Rachel´s hold in the handlebar tensed, as more and more people were getting inside the sub. In a matter of seconds she was being crowed between six people. The amount of physical contact was making her feel uncomfortable but couldn't really blame them, After all it was early morning and everyone was rushing towards work, including her. They were all probably just as uncomfortable as her, but far too busy to trying to arrive early to pay attention.

Speaking of which, for the first time in weeks Rachel was not running late. Yeah for some reason her biological clock woke her up before the alarm even rang (and Loki complained about the noise). For some reason Rachel did not felt like taking extra fifteen minutes (turn hour) to sleep more. She went directly to the kitchen made her tea and start the day. The reason?

She realized it was finally Friday.

´oh my god is finally Friday´

She repeated over and over in her head. It was Friday, one day prior officially being weekend. It was weekend already to some extent. One day away from the mystic blue hair old lady to supposedly be back from her deluxe vacations. And yet no message from Sasha to confirm her grandmother´s arrival.

Rachel send message after message all week, trying her best not to sound pushy, trying her best to sound commanding at the same time, but no matter how polite or urgent her texts were, the teenager would answer hours later (days even) with: "No she hasn´t come back, I´ll tell you when she does". "Chill" texts.

´Chill? I am tied to god of chaos. The fuck I am going to be chill about.. Gosh teenagers these days´. –She would grumble, and then immediately cringe at how old she sound,

_I can´t sound that old can I? Come on I'm only 21 I was not so long ago one of them.._

She sighed as she send her last message to Sasha asking about her grandmother, It was short and direct, no emoji trying to sound less aggressive. If Rachel was lucky the teenage girl would answer tomorrow. Or in two days…

The brunette put away her phone and decided to zone out and look at the window instead, not to see the view but to let her mind work. Loki´s situation was starting to feel like it was going to become a permanent problem, and a part of her was glad, at least, if she and Loki were not separated, than she wouldn´t have to worry about what to do next

Ugh what to do next... What was she supposed to do when Loki was free from her? She was not expecting him to stay, she wasn't that stupid, but a part of her wouldn't mind having him as roommate…

_God what am I thinking._

Rachel, grabbed her phone again and mindlessly scroll down the social media, distracting herself with some video about some recipe that look tasty as fuck but she was not going to attempt. She was going to arrive early to work, the morning had a good start and she was determined to avoid any unnecessary headache or hard feelings. Today was not going to be a bad day. She thought.

**Ooo**

Loki let out a yawned, while he flip the pages of one of the human´s sketchbook. His eyes sinking in the details of the various sketches, most of them where greyscale but, there was the occasional colored picture, that would pop, usually a landscape. Most was specific body parts, lots of hands, torsos, and feet, but here and there a full face would appear.

The mortal was good, she had good eye for detail. He especially liked how he captured the eyes in the few faces she drew. He wondered what could make her stopped practicing, she seemed to enjoy it, or at least that's what he gather from the effort put on them, but who knew, maybe she grew bored of it, or she found little time to do it. Loki could only guess.

The prince was lucky to even found the notebook. When he went to the laundry room to dispose of his dirty cloth, the first thing he noticed was that the box where he first found the drawings was missing. At first he found it kind of amusing and even laughable that the mortal would take the effort to hide the heavy box that she would just assume that she was so important, that he, Loki, God of Mischief would have the mortal´s _art _asfirst thing in mind after waking up.

_´The Presumptuousness of mortals´- He would mock in his mind, _but then again there he was. Flipping through the pages, amusing himself with the mortal's creations, while eating the freshly cut fruit, she prepared for him. He caught another glimpse of a colorful landscape, it was a beach, and Loki had to admit this was his favorite yet, the colors in the painted sky bring a sense of bittersweet nostalgia, and the warm texture in the sand reminded him of some simpler days, when Frigga and Odin would take him and Thor to the beach. Memories came back, and Loki was back at another time…

"_Thor! Come back here!"_

_Loki watched as his younger self, ran after his young brother. The wet sand was sticking against his bare feet. Frigg and Odin where no longer at eyesight. Thor laughed as he kept trying to outrun the younger prince, he might be stronger, but Loki was definitely faster. _

_If there was a particular reason, why Loki decided to chase after Thor, Older Loki could not remember, but if there was, it was long forgotten, and now the young siblings were having some kind of tag game, that somehow end with them back at the ocean._

"_Follow me!"- Thor insisted and start swimming. Young Loki reluctantly follow._

"_Thor where are we going?"- _

"_It's a surprise!"_

_The boys swum for a while, until they reached beneath a small rocky cliff. The waves slammed against the rocks but the tides were relatively calm. It's until Loki got closer he realized it was the entrance of a cave._

"_How did you knew about this place?"-Loki asked surprised._

"_Lady Sif told me about it!"-Thor retorted, a cheeky grin on his smile. For once it was him who knew about a secret place, that Loki did not.-"Let´s get in!"_

_Loki gave a mischievous smile and nodded. Both boys were about to enter, when they heard their names being called._

"_Thor!.Loki!"- It was Frigga´s voice._

Loki shook his head. His jaw getting tense. He swallow a huge chunk of the orange juice, in order to move the lump out of his throat. He sighed, he was not going to drown himself with useless nostalgic feelings, he was better than that.

He continued to eat his fruits, switching now for the French toast, he took a liking on. He continued to flip towards the pages, wondering where the mortal could hid the rest of her drawings. By the time he took the last bite of his toast, he had reached the last page of the sketchbook, and the last drawing. It was a portrait, greyscale, of a female, she had curly hair and freckles on the face. The mortal made a good job at putting detail in the smile.

As he scanned the drawing he noticed a small message written in the corner.

"_To the sweetest"_

Loki let out another yawned as he close the notebook. Deciding to take up the challenge, the prince determined himself in looking for the box, the mortal was so incline to hide.

**Ooo**

Rachel was not wrong when she thought she had a feeling that the day was not going to be bad. In fact it was all contrary, it was going bizarrely well. Well yeah she hadn't received a message from Sasha, but the first thing she heard when she first arrived work, was a congratulation for making it on time from her boss. True it sound more sarcastic than genuine. But also she was sent to work at the cafe and not the kitchen.

"Not today, Harold and Adam are taking care of the kitchen"- Tessa explained.

"What about Lisa and I"-Rachel asked confusedly.

"You will cover Roman and Andrew"

"But-"

"No buts besides this is a good way to compensate me after the early sneak outs you been doing"- Rachel could feel the judgment in her stare. Feeling her cheeks heat at the idea of being busted, she only gave a glare at Harold who just shrugged and gave a semi sincere apologetic look.

Rachel couldn´t really complain though, she enjoyed being barista from time to time. She got to keep her hands clean, and get away from the sometimes overwhelming hot temperatures in the oven. She was also able to stare at all the young good looking customers that she would not usually be able to, from the insides of the kitchen. Not that she was particularly interested, but she enjoyed watching different type of people enjoyed the coffee and engage in various early activities. However for the most part of the morning, there weren't a lot of customers that stay to drink, most just came for a take out. So for the first hour in the morning, the coffee shop was empty.

However that was soon to changed, when the bells rang and the first customers arrived.

"Two cappuccinos"

**Ooo**

"So any plans today"-Lisa asked as she and Rachel took care of the orders.-"Rachel?"

Lisa turned around to see what the young brunette was up to. She seemed to be absently preparing tea, but her mind was elsewhere.

"Hello?"-Lisa poked the girl´s shoulder, making her jumped and almost spilled the tea.

"Eh oh! Tea I´m doing tea"- Rachel answered dumbly. Being quick to turn away from whatever she was staring at. Lisa squint her eyes, trying to follow the brunettes' line of vision and find what she was so busy looking at. Lisa noticed the quick glances she was giving at the customers table.

Who are you staring at Rachel?"- Lisa whispered teasingly. Poor Rachel almost end up dropping the hot tea, again.

"What no one! I am not staring at anyone!"-She hushed, maybe a bit too loudly, making her turned around to see if someone heard her.

Lisa traced the glance, and end up on what appear to be the couple sitting together in the corner. The one that first arrived this morning. A red head lady and a blonde rough man. Lisa smirked.

"The blonde guy is pretty cute"- She teased, snapping Rachel out her dreamlike state.

"What?!"- Rachel retorted rather surprised. A blush crept to her cheeks, when she noticed the couple turned to her direction. She glanced elsewhere, avoiding meeting eyes.-"Oh yes he is…cute"

Lisa raised an eyebrow… she was sure she had guessed the table. Lisa looked back at couple, then back at Rachel. The brunette was certainly staring at that direction, but it was not the guy she was staring at. Suddenly she put on two and two together. A grinned appearing in her face.

"But I mean the red head is cute as well"- Lisa dropped casually, causing Rachel to choke on her saliva.

"What?!"- Rachel asked, her cheeks red both from the embarrassment and her lungs gasping for air.

Lisa giggled at her shy demeanor.

"Oh come on Rachel I don't judge"- She teased, as she wrote the customer´s name on the black coffee that was ordered.

"I don't know what you are talking about"-Rachel argued.

"Sure you don't."- Lisa smirked.-"Clint!"

Rachel´s face paled as she saw the couple turned toward their direction, and the red head lady stand up to grab the blonde´s coffee. Rachel was quick to turned around and busy herself with another order.

"Thanks"- She heard the woman answered. Once she heard her leave Rachel turned around to a very giggling Lisa.

"Oh Rachel you could have asked for her number!"- She teased

"Is not like that"- Rachel huffed.-"She just looked like someone I know"

**Ooo**

Loki stared at the hole in the ceiling, then at the pair of pigeons that decided to enter to the living room uninvited. Dumb blank eyes stare back at the God of Mischief with no perception of what they were doing.

The god scoffed, as if the place wasn't filthy enough, to have this dirty creatures inside was practically a joke. He made a sudden movement with his hands in plans of scaring them, but instead of succeeding to make them leave, the dumb creatures only manage to get deeper inside the house.

_If only I had my magic back…._

The God chase them around, until he realized how ridiculous he looked chasing after those creatures, like some lunatic.

_This can´t be what my life turn to. _He thought. He took a sit on the chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. Someone needed to repair the hole. If it had to be him fine. When is the mortal coming back? He would ask himself.

Mew

Loki felt something fussy against his leg. He shuddered and looked behind the table. His eye twitch when he realized the birds were not the only ones inside, a cat was now inside as well, a fat reddish housecat. With a stupid bell attached to a pink collar

Mew.

This had to be a joke…

The god tried to grab him, but his hashed demeanor, was not gone undetected by the feline, and as soon as he felt the prince´s fingers on his coat, the cat arched his back and let out a dangerous hiss, letting out its claw to scratch the unholy hand.

Ooo

Andrew arrived later at noon so he and Harold took care of the coffee while, Lisa and Rachel where back to the kitchen with Adam. Currently they were making some triple chocolate cake, someone order for the afternoon.

Hey homicidal reindeer is calling"- Adam yelled from the other side of the kitchen.

"What!? Why can't this shit ever ring?!"-Rachel grumbled as she tried to clean her mix covered fingers in her apron.

"You tell me"- Adam handed the phone dismissively, ready to submerge himself in his music again. Rachel excused herself and walk towards the restroom.

"Why does she always hide in the restroom when he calls?"-Lisa questioned as he glanced back at the restroom.

"What do I know?"-Adam scoffed. "Maybe it's really her sugar daddy requesting his daily naughty pic of the day?"

"A sugar daddy?"- Lisa let of a giggle.-"She? I don't think so"

"Why not? She is not bad looking. I mean yes she is awkward and shy, but you know what they say about the shy ones. Daddies love the quiet ones"

"I´m assuming you know by experience."-Lisa teased.

"There is lots of things you don´t know about me Lisa"- Adam smirked, and Lisa let out a laugh.

Meanwhile, Rachel was struggling with her freezing screen, trying to answer the fifth call in a row. Somehow her wet fingers made contact with the touch screen and this time manage to get detected. She answer the call and was greet by a rather irritated voice.

"How do you get rid of cats?"

"Do I need to worry?"-Rachel asked genuinely getting nervous.

"Just answer the question"

"Wait what cat?"-The mortal voice pitch higher, making Loki removed the phone from his ear.

"A damn cat entered through the hole, it won't leave and it's scratching our your furniture"

"Wait is it red?"-Rachel's eye widen in realization

"Yes!"

"Don't harm him, he is the Hastings´ cat! Just leave him be, Mr Hasting will probably pick him up later."- Rachel pleaded, knowing the Hastings treasured the cat like a son.

"Well if it defecates inside the house I won´t clean the mess."- Loki warned, and Rachel just rolled her eyes at his attitude.- "At what time are you coming back?"

"Aww you miss me already?"- The mortal cooed

"No but I´m starving and do I have to remind you what happens if you are not close?"

"I know, I know, you die without my smooches"-Rachel retorted sarcastically.-"Calm down, I'm arriving in two more hours"

"You said that two hours ago"

"I did? I meant four. I left spaghetti in the fridge, just reheat it. Anyway got go bye"

"Wait"-Loki interjected, Rachel hold up from releasing the line, and sighed.

"Yes?"

"Where did you move your art box?- Loki was met with silent from the mortal. He could only deducted she was surprised

"What? I thought I told you not to look at it"- She whinnied. Loki sneered.

"And you thought that would stop me, mortal you should know better by now."- The cocky and teasing tone, made Rachel frown.

"Oh my god! Well the good thing I hide it"

"I doubt you can really find a good place to hide something from me"-Loki yawned, knowing it would annoyed the mortal.

"Why are you asking then If you are so smart?"

"I am just saving time, but if you really want me to look for it I will, it won't take long"- Loki smirked, but then frowned when he was met with a laugh.

"Fine to look for it, you won´t, I know places. Got work to do bye"

Loki heard the line go dead. Did she just hanged up? Hating to be cut off, he immediately called back.

**Ooo**

_Buzz_

_Buzz_

_Buuuuuuuzzz_

Loki must be really bored, or that was at least what she conclude after one hour of continuous calls from the god. They sound like complains, but they escalate to purposefully annoying attempts to keep him entertaining her. Soon Rachel quit answering, but Loki was not giving up, and the offense taken upon feeling ignored, the prince kept calling, merely because he knew it was bothering her.

_Buz_

_Buzz_

_Buzzzzzzz_

Rachel´s ears were now under the ptsd inducing buzzing zone coming from the phone. She dare not to silence it or turning it off completely, due to the fear of being an actually emergency, but now she was seriously considering throwing the phone in the oven and watch it explode, and maybe her for the matter. It was a luck Adam and Lisa had left the kitchen.

Buzzzz

Buzzzz

Buzzzzz

Fed up with the noise, she turned around and picked up the phone.

"What!"-Rachel snapped.

"Well I missed you too"-Rachel gulped. That wasn't Loki.

"Mother?"

**OOO**

At some point Loki gave up, on trying to retain the mortal. It was clear she was not going to answer. It was also clear the fat cat had no plans on leaving, and since the feline was so useful scaring the pigeons away, he gave up on making him leave too. When did he become so compliant? He wondered. This was boring, everhything in this dull planet was boring.

He did try to look for the box as well, but to the god´s pride, the mortal prove to be more clever than he thought. He looked everywhere, and nothing, there weren´t many places to look at and he still failed at that. Well there was no point in looking for it if he was not going to here the mortal´s amusing reactions.

_The mortal…_

It was obvious to Loki he was starting to develop a sort of dependence to the mortal as she was the only source of amusement and social contact he had. But he refused to admit out loud, and he hoped the witch could undo the spell as soon as possible so he could go off to…

_To where?_

Where could he go now? What will he do then?

Loki sighed and shooked his head refusing to trouble his mind. He will come up with something, he assured himself.

Knock Knock

_The morta_

Loki stood up, and rushed to the door almost too quickly. His heart beat with thrill realizing his pet was back, and yes he realized how pathethic it looked, but being isolated for too long he did not hesitate twice to swing the door open.

"Oh hey deary."

He was quick to closed it back, realizing to his disappointment it was not the mortal, but the nosy´doctor´s wife. He pulled the "mortal´s cousin" disguise, and opened it again.

"Sorry about that"-Loki apologized forcing a polite tone.

"No problem"-The middle age woman answered.-"I just came to ask if my husband´s cat did not come around"

And as if the feline knew they were talking about him, the fat cat made its way to the door: He mew at his owner.

"Oh darling, your daddy will be mad at you! Why are you irrupting houses again?"- The woman cooed.-"Sorry, he likes to explore around, I hope it did not cause trouble.

"Not much, I was starting to wonder who did he belong, he looked well fed to to be stray"-Loki commented and the woman laughed.

"Well I´ll be leaving thanks for taking care of him."

As soon as the door closed, Loki dropped his pleasant smile and his disguise and went to lay on the couch. Hoping something would end his bored misery

**OOO**

Hours look at the time, again and again, hoping it would go a little faster. He felt bored oh so bored. It was getting late and there was none sign of the mortal. She better had brought something good to eat. He wished, as he stretch his long legs.

The day had gone with no much to do, he slept, he read, he watch a movie or two from the "playlist" in the mortal´s account about trivial mortals going to school, even though the humans who played the supposed teenager character, looked far from being teenager stage. He got so tired he even clean a bit. He tried to find other ways to get out of the house, but again they all prove impossible.

Loki was in the middle of a another episode, when he doze out, ten minutes later the front door boost opened, making him wake up in surprise.

"Hey I am baaaack!"- The mortal sang.

"You are"-Loki yawned, trying to hide his dare he say… eagerness?-"I didn't expected you until two hours more"

_She looks different. _

"I manage to escape once more"- She shrugged, taking her jacket,." I don't think my boss is going to be happy, but hey I can afford you dying."

"I see"- Loki retorted, than looked at the pink boz the mortal put on the table.-"What is this?"

"Oh! We baked more than we need so I sneaked one of the small cakes. Figured out you would like to try it. Its call Peach Kiss"

Loki opened the box and found a small pale pink cake with what appeared to be peaches in top. His attention went back to the mortal, she was walking from place to place, her mind seemed elsewhere, she stopped at the kitchen to drink some water. she stopped drinking and stood silent, The prince went back to the cake.

"I had a call today, it was my mom"- She started Loki turned to look at her once more, but her back was turn against his direction,

"Did she?"- Loki retorted, not sure were she was heading.

"She call to apologize, its weird because she never calls back after a fight is usally me, but now she did and apologize, well not really but she end up thanking me for the gift. I sent my sister and told to "take care", I guess is her own way of saying sorry…"- The mortal was now facing toward him, she was not looking at him, but a smile spread on her face.-" She said my sis liked the gift, I knew she would She is obssed with "creepy" edgy games, so I bought her plushie of one of her favs games about animatronics that come to live.

Loki looked at her, not sure where all this was coming from, but she seemed to care for her sibling. She turned to look at him, and as if she realized to who was she talking to she cleared her throught and laugh.

"Sorry you probably don´t want to hear this"- She laughed. "How was your day?"

"How do you think?"- He replied sarcastically, making her snickered.

"Well I assume pretty well. This place is worse than when I left, I can tell you just lay down watching movies all day."-She raised an eyebrow, Loki smirked amused.

Well all could have stay the same if you had just tell me where the box was"-

"Are you seri- oh my god!"-the mortal rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't hold a smile of unbelief.-"You know what I wont bother. Did the Spencers come for their cat?

"Yes"- Loki answered enjoying her nuisanced expression.-"So what did you brought to eat?

"Actually I brought nothing"- Loki was surprised by the answer.

"Why?"

"Well I was thinking we could go out for dinner"- She suggested, a grin in her face.

"Outside?"

"Well unless you want to stay here"- She shrugged.-"Figure you´ll need fresh air, and I too. Just promise you wont run away or cause trouble"

"I can´t even if I wanted"- He deadpanned

"Good enough"- She clap both her hands.-"Just let me take a shower first."

**OOO**

"its freezing!"-Loki heard exactly ten minutes later, he was reading a book at the moment, hoping the mortal would hurry.

"Oh yeah there is not hot water anymore"- He replied nonchantanly

"And you tell me now?! Oh why didn´t I pay for gas last week"- She wailed

"Hurry up, I m starving"- He turned the page of the book.

"Loki can´t you fix it?"-She pleaded in a sweet voice, he could only assume was her attempt to sound convincing. He smirked.

"I can but I won´t because someone has my magic restrict"- He feign concerned.

"Well I unrestrict it! Summon hot water please!- The god find her distress entertaining, so he kept it up.

"I don´t think it will work mortal"- He got closer to the door.-"I is not like you can just unlock them"

"Can you try?"-She plead

"Whats the point it wont work"

"Loki I´m frezzing! I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME HOT WATER NOW"

"Mortal-"

"NOW!"

"Fine"- Loki sighed and cast a spell, hoping it to fail, and once more be right. He pull and evil grin, waiting to hear the mortals whinning.

"Oh my god it worked! Thanks Loki!"

"What?"- Loki´s smile dropped, and instead a confuse look came to him.

"It worked! I have hot water"-Loki was proven right, as he could see the steam escaping from dow the hall. A sudden feeling of being cheated come to him and a frown came to him.

"Are you serious! I been trying to use spells all day"- Feeling very cheated by the situation he enter the bathroom to prove her words, instead he was meat with steam, and angry cry from the mortal

Get out!

**ooo**

Rachel finally had her long waited hot shower, Day had gone amazingly well. Normally she would do it in the morning, but she felt she could pamper herself at least a few more moments. Things had gone really well today, really well. She could feel a light feeling in her stomach that trouble to her head. She felt okay, she didn't fell worry not much at least. Today was a good day…

She felt determined, to enjoyed herself, old lady or not, Loki or not, she would have a good time today.

She stepped out of the shower and like the addict she was grabbed her charging phone even though it was dangerous to touch it with wet hands. She ignored her common sense, and start scrolling through her social media.

Once she stopped refreshing her feed, she noticed a messege she thought she didn't saw before. It was from John. Rachel frowned she usually she never got messages from her cousin, why would he sent one? Oh.. Suddenly it all came back to her.

"_Hey umm John? Yeah I know its Sunday morning… but emm do you happen to know the number of Tony Stark? Or anyone of the matter?"_

"_Well I don´t know! You said you had "contacts" with "important" people! I just thought… I know I know!"_

"_Okay you know what never mind call me when you have it._

The Brunnette gulped, could it be? Tha her cousin found out the number? Could it be the answer to her problems was just holding in a message. Her throat knotted, feeling uneasy all of sudden,

She could check it later, the thought, but then shook her head.

_No I have to this now_

Determined she gave click to the message and read.

Hey cousin sorry for not getting in contact… and acting so awfull the other day, my roommate left me and had to pay rent all day. It was a bad time. Well anyway turns out my "contact" is an idiot, he couldn´t get me Stark number, but I have a friend he lives at NY, he is a jackass paparazzi wannabe, but ocassionally does a good job. I gave him your number, he should be able to tell you where Stark is when if he finds out. Hope it helps

_That was two days ago…_

Rachel thought for a moment, but then closed her eyes and smirked. The guy guy wouldn´t call by now, no need to worry, he will probably not do it anyway. Determined to keep with her good mood, she blocked her screen and continued dressing.

Ooo

Loki attempted to do other spells, not wanting to belive the theory about his powers being under the mortal´s control to be 100% truth. He shudder to even think about what the knowledge of being god under a mortal´s control do to her ego. He tried, but nothing happened, could this spell really have more than his freedom at her want?

"Ready to go?"- Loki turned around and was surprise to see the mortal. Apparently she decided to put a bit of more effort, instead of the lazy bun she did, she decide to let her hair down. For the first time the prince was able to appreciate her naturally wavy her hair... it framed her face nicely…it suit her, she looked…good.

"Right after you"- The god smirked. Maybe this trip outside could be more interesting than he thought.

Ooo

**AN: Thanks Everyone for the reviews, I am glad you are liking it so far! Tell me what you think**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Sing those tunes Part I**

It was a clear night, the weather was cold, but no so much as to discourage anyone looking for a good time in a Friday night. These include Rachel and Loki who decided to take stroll by the city in the search of a good and above all affordable place to eat. The answer was a small hot dog stand near a park.

"You always eat this kind of food?"-Loki gave the mortal the most of judgmental of looks, as she stuff her mouth with the greasy but delicious food.

"Almost every night" – She said between munches. The mortal took a napkin and cleaned her face, ready to take another bite. He looked at his food, with disgust, he haven´t given a bite yet, and she was half way over with mine.

"They don´t look to have much nutrient value"- Rachel snorted. Goodness was it obvious to her his royal blood.

"They aren't"- She took another bite.

"Why do you eat them, then?"

"Because.."-She took a pause to finish swallowing.-"They taste good duh. Come on give it a try. I swear you are going to like them!

Loki gave the mortal a dubious look, she in response have him a small punch in his shoulder, encouraging him to eat her shitty but delicious midgardian food. He glared at her.

"Can we not eat something else?"

"No, I am running out of money. This is as luxurious as we are going to get. Come on, are you really making a big deal out of nothing. Is the God of Lies really afraid of midsgardian food?"- She taunted, knowing it would irk him, Loki took a challenge in her confidence.

"Don´t say nonsense. Fine. I will try. But I am not going to like it"- Loki got a hold of the food and took a look at it. His right eye ever so slightly twitched. Rachel placed both of her hands together, waiting and trying to hold her laugh.

After what felt an eternity he have the first bite. He bite slowly, tentatively, analyzing every flavor. Finally he swallow, and said nothing, as if he was trying to find the words to describe it, but Rachel knew the truth.

"Sooooo"- She asked, a smug smile plastered in her face. The mortal knew by the look of his eyes the truth. He looked at her and seemed bother by her cocky attitude.

"Did you like it?"- the mortal pushed, knowing the answer, he rolled his eye in defeat.

"I´ll give you this, it doesn´t taste as bad as I thought"

The mortal let out a laugh, for both her victory and his attempts to downgrade his liking on midgardian food. Loki laughed too, even he knew he was lying.

"Well congratulations you officially taste one of our cheapest food!"- She patted his shoulder mockingly.

"Oh, you mean to tell me, this isn't how all midgardian looks?"

"Oh come on don't be so snobby!"- The mortal hit the table playfully, Half offended by the comment-" We mortals have elegant food, is just at the moment I am out of money and I can't take you… but when I get more I will!"

"You speak as if I am going to stay for a long time."-He gave the mortal a questioning look, taking another bite of his hot-dog.

"Well at this pace, you probably will. The old lady´s granddaughter hasn't answered, and she is online so she is actively ignoring me!"- Rachel rise her voice slightly, which made a few customers turn to their table. Loki tensed and tried to look elsewhere.

"Lower your voice. Do you want people to recognize me?"- Rachel flinched at the harsh whispered and noticed his tenseness and felt bad for it. It was true the prince had tried to pull the "cousin" appearance, but as soon as he step outside, the illusion was gone. He could tried to pull it outside again, but it would last about 15 seconds before he was turn back to his normal seld. It didn't stopped them at first, but now Rachel knew he was having second thoughts.

"Sorry"-She apologized sheepishly, trying to somehow bring back the good mood.-"But I don't think anybody will recognize you. that was three years ago, and you look very different in person specially without your reindeer helmet."

The comment seemed to bring his mischievousness again, Rachel grinned, knowing the Male Diva, would not let his fashion sense be insulted.

"And what would you know about dressing, mortal?"

Rachel snorted, at his sassiness.

"This is the first time I see you in half descent clothes"

"Are you insulting my fashion sense?"

"I'm pointing the truth, you have such a good figure, I don't know why you make an effort to look so plain.

"Did he just told me I have a good figure?"-Rachel felt her cheeks heat, not seeing this kind of response coming.

"Well we have taken showers together"- Loki smirked, and Rachel´s stomach flutter.

"Anyway!"-Rachel changed the subject, not wanting to think the God of Mischief had look at her naked body, or how that was turning her on.

_´NO NO´ she would mentally snap at herself_

"Do you think someone knows already about your disappearance?"- She asked changing the subject.

"Oh probably all Asgard knows"

"Even your brother?"

Rachel started to genuinely worried about the blonde God of thunder coming looking for him and somehow thinking she did all in purpose.

"I doubt Thor is aware. He is too busy with that girlfriend of hers."

"Girlfriend?"- Rachel felt curious into what type of girl would a god chose.

"He got himself a mortal girlfriend. Left the throne to be with her.-"Rachel noticed the hidden bitterness in his tone.-"Like if the fool wasn´t aware her life won't last. Your mortals´ lives are nothing but a whisper to an adsgardian

"Well you really know how to feel someone good about themselves, thanks for reminding me of my mortal fragility real cute, I bet women fall for you."- Rachel joked.

"Women did fall for me back in Asgard"-He said with such confidence, it almost made Rachel laugh.-"And what is the problem with talking about mortality? You mortals are always aware of it"

"Exactly!"-The mortal complained.-"That's precisely why we look for anyway to avoid facing that reality"

"It's all futile"-Loki dismissed, enjoying how it was annoying the mortal.

"Well seeing that you feel so confident I'll die anytime soon, We should just give up and stop looking for a way to break the spell. If I am going to die so soon than it shouldn't bother you wait for me to hit the grave in 60 more years.

Loki´s smirk dropped for a few seconds. For some reason the idea of the dead mortal bother him. However he managed to bring it back.

"I don't plan to be stuck in this planet for another 60 years, being a short time compare to my life span or not, your dull planet makes it feel an eternity"

"You only say that about my planet because you are stuck with a semibroke mortal in NY. If you had been stuck with a pretty rich blonde girl she would probably had taken to travel across the wonders of the place."- Rachel defended.

"And those are?"

"Sweden! Chichen-itza, Italy, the Great Pyramids! I never been there but if I were rich I ll be visiting every part now!"- Loki took a notice on the glint in her eyes as she imagined the so call wonders. It was contagious, almost convincing-"Is not the planet that is dull, is just you were stuck with a dull mortal."

Loki´s lips remained shut, he did not like the way he speak about herself.

"You are pretty entertaining for a mortal"-Loki commented before taking another sip of his drink, this made the mortal turn to look back at him.-"But I would have prefer the blonde one, at least I would have sleep with her by now.

"And can´t you do that with me?"

_What?_

Loki stop mid bite of his hot dog, shocked by the mortal´s words, he glanced at her, Rachel upon realizing what she just said and that it did not end having the meaning she want, her eyes widened.

"I mean! No! Not like that! I meant we already kinda sleep tog No I mean I mean"- Words stammered across each other, as the very flustered mortal tried to explain herself. Loki smiled, amused.

"You want me to sleep with you mortal?-Loki asked in a dark almost seductive tone. He noticed how it made the mortal shiver.

"No! I MEAN ugh never mind"- She gave up and took another sip of her soda.

Loki let out a genuine laugh. Rachel glared at him but she would be lying if she said she did not enjoy the sight of him lighting up, if there was something she like about herself it was that she could made people laugh, sometimes.

"Glad you are enjoying yourself"- She remarked sarcastically, once the god was finished laughing.

"A very"-He retorted.-"You proved yourself to be very amusing, who knows maybe I will end up taking you"

The mortal´s eyes widen.

"You are not that lucky"- She retorted more confidently.

"True, I wouldn´t be stuck in this planet if I were"-He commented. Loki let out a sigh as he stretched to throw the empty can at the trash can nearby.-"So, what are we doing next?"

"Next?"- Rachel asked

"Well you are not planning to confine me back to your house so early, are you?"-Loki cocked an eyebrow.

"No.."-Rachel lied.

"So what are we doing next? What other Midgardian wonders are you going to show me? What is your plan?"

Rachel let out a small laugh.

"Oh Loki, you should have known by now I never have a plan"- She smiled wickedly.-"I just make it up as we go"

**OOO**

And like that Loki and Rachel ran across the streets of NY searching for a place to go, laughing at each other, joking and having a good time. To Rachel It was almost as if she was not with an actual world conquer, narcissist, blood thirty god, but an actual friend... an out of space friend with magic powers…friend..

"Did you came with magic powers?"- She asked as he told me more about Asgard

"I came with magic sensitivity and my… mother taught me how to use it"

"Woah that's so cool"- She said genuinely amazed, and slightly jealous.-"Would have given anything to learn any of that as a kid. Though I thought you had to each year go to a magic special school or something"

"Not everything has to be like you silly movies"- Loki rolled his eyes knowing where the mortal was getting his notions about magic.

"I was not saying it because of that! Gosh not everything I do revolves around movies and series"-Rachel complained.-"And you leave Harry Potter out of this!"

"Oh sure, I bet you thought I got selected to house by some talking accessory"

"No I did not!"-She laughed at the accusation.-"But I bet if you would it would be Slytherin"

"What? Hey mortal come back here!"- Loki shouted as the Mortal take a run a went ahead of him, laughing as he tried to catch to her. Taken a back by her actions in a few strolls his long legs catch up to her.

She had stopped next to a building starring at some paper in the wall.

"What was that about?"-He asked, but no answered came from the mortal, until she stopped reading and she practically shove the paper to his face.

"How do you feel about trying midgardian alcohol?"- She grinned, Loki pushed the paper a side and looked at the paper.

"I said it would be better than staying at home"-He retorted, pretending not to care.-"Who is David Bowie"

"Just one of our biggest celebrities, come on they are going to play a tribute to him at one of the local artsy bars"- With that Rachel grabbed Loki´s hand and ran towards what she thought was the direction.

**OOO**

Suddenly the night turned longer. Loki found himself running across the streets of New York, being dragged by the wrist by the mortal. She was laughing unstoppably. Apparently she got them lost and seemed to have forgotten where the bar she want to take him was.

"I am sorry, I swear! I know where we are"- She said between laughs.

"Sure you do mortal, you have the worst sense of direction, and you live here!"

"Hey in my defense! I am a proud Arizona girl!"-She let go both her hands and clasp them together in an attempt, to get warm.-"Oh my god, it would be so much easier to remember without this fucking weather"

"You are the one that wanted to take a shower, before coming"- He commented but noticed her trembling form. Her hair was not as damp as before but it was still somewhat humid. That and the light sweater she chose did not help to keep her safe from the cold.

"I know! Ugh"- She said and hugged herself. Loki sighed she was going to catch a cold at this rate. Before Rachel noticed he felt Loki behind her, and without saying much he place his leather jacket in her shoulders.

"Take it"- He simply said.

_What?- She thought_

"Sure? Why?"- She asked and Loki rolled his eyes as if she made a dumb question, To be honest Rachel was not expecting that, and was having second thought about why he would do that.

"Because you are shaking, if you don´t want it that's fine, but I don't want you sick with a spell bound to you wellbeing, I´ll be fine"

"Thanks"- She gave him a grateful smile and Loki nod. Soon his wrist was pulled again,. "Oh I know where we are now! Come on follow me!"

Loki continued to be dragged across the streets, though he couldn´t understand why she insist on them running when they could just walk, He was not complaining though, running felt good to his legs after days of being trapped in a house. The prince seemed to appreciate the city better at night as they moved. It looked more impressive with their colorful lights on. He was having a good time.

She made a sudden stop.

"This does not look like a pub"- He deadpanned as he looked at the small corner store.

"I know! But he are out of toothpaste"

"Can´t we buy it tomorrow?!

"No. wait for me here"- She commented and made her way inside, he grabbed he shoulder stopping her.

"Why don´t I come in with you?"

"Do you really want to go inside that?"- She pointed at the small building full of loud mortals trying to buy liquor, some drunk already. He grimaced, horrified by the idea.

"Fine I´ll wait.

**OOOO**

I sighed as wait in the line to pay for my toothpaste. Okay it was probably a terrible idea to buy this now, but according to that motivational video; I supposedly had 5 seconds to do something before I changed my mind and procrastinate. And I don't know about you but I have a judgmental god in my apartment I won't go around with poor dental hygiene being judge by him.

I tap my foot impatiently as I heard the cashier and the customer complained. What was taken it so long? I took a peek from behind the very large man in front of me , who also had gotten impatient, to see what was going on in front. Apparently two youngsters were trying to buy alcohol with a fake I.D and the cashier was not having it with their bullshit and baby faces.

The complaint was taking longer. So I sighed and grabbed my useless internet-less phone. And then somebody must have read my mind because as I was grabbing my phone out of nowhere it rang.

_Unknown Number? Can never be good_

I answered out of boredom and glanced as the cashier continued complaining.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Darling"- I grimed at the unknown voice, and the pet name.

"Hello, who is this?"-I asked seriously.

"Oh sorry, I am Jason, your cousin John gave me your number, I tried to text you but you didn´t answered, so I figure I could call"

_FUCK_

I could literally feel as my chest contract under the awful feeling of overwhelming anxiety. Fuck! Of all days it had to be today!

"Oh are you the…"

"_Jackass wannabe pappazzi"- _John´s description were the first words to come to my mind, but I chose not to say them.

"Yeah I am the photographer"-He finally filled the blank.-"So hey umm I located Stark, he is back apparently, I wanted to take some pics for a magazine, I found out he is heading to some_ Heim-shit or whatever _its some indie bar they opened some weeks ago, its down south, and they are going to play some David Bowie tribute or shit, whatever, Stark is heading there, I heard you were interested in meeting him, so now is your opportunity darling."

"Oh…thanks."-I said politely.

_Now what am I supposed to do!?_

"You welcome though one favor sweetheart. Please don't tell anybody and be discreet. I heard he is trying to go low profile. Don´t want you to scare him off"

_Low profile? Why?! What the hell am I supposed to do?!_

"But Wait Hey! Umm is he alone is or he-"- I tried to ask but got interrupted by the noisy argument that was STILL going between the cashier and the teens.

"Listen my father owns all this shitty stores! He owns you! I could get you fired! If I want to get drunk you better damn make sure I get!"

"What was that Darling? I didn't hear you"- Jason answered.

"I was just asking if he was alone"- I tried to spoke up, but the cashier rise his voice as well.

"Well call your father and bitch about it, I been working all my life in this places, you think I don't recognize a fake I.D. Get out!"

"Sweetheart I can´t hear you. Are you in a tunnel?"- Jason added

"Just leave already brat!"- The women from behind me shout, startling me and making me dropped the phone. I flinched when the front screen hit the floor and prayed for dear life it didn´t broke more than it already was.

"Yeah were are trying to get to a party"- Another said. It was followed by lots of _yeah!_ I dropped to my knees as the riot continued. I found myself picking up my phone and closing my eyes hoping it was not broken.

"Wanker! We are trying to get somewhere!"- I guessed a British man said from behind. I opened my eyes and to my relief the screen had the same crack as always.

"FUCK OFF I´ll do what I want, you can all kiss ass!"

"Hey you still there?"- I heard Jason replied. Rachel was quick to put the phone back to her ear.

"Yes I'm here! Hello Jason? Hello? SHIT!"- She cursed as the line went dead and she realized her phone was out of battery.

"Hey fucker! Don't get in the line!"-I turned around thinking the insult was to me, apparently it was for the guy in front of me. Wait who was that guy? When did the teenagers left?

"What?! I was here first! I just left for some milk"-the large man answered.

"That´s right you left! So is the girl´s turn!"- He pointed at me, and I flinched, the attention was suddenly on me.

"Are you serious I just left for five seconds right girl?"- He looked at me, and suddenly I wished I had never entered.

_When did he left? I didn´t even noticed!_

"I uh…"

"Listen fucker we are all trying to go home, if you think I will let your gross fat ass get in the line, and wait until this slow cashier finishes charging all your backs you are very wrong!"- I flinched at the loud voice and saw how the big guys eyes lit on fire.

"You got a problem?!"- I swear I felt a few drops of saliva come to me.

"No but Sara sure does! No wonder she came to me!"-

"It was you?!"- The big guy´s bags were dropped. I panicked, this was getting lit and if it wasn´t because I was in the middle of two very angry and loud guys, I would have found the melodrama amusing.

In a flash the guys were at each other´s neck. They were thrashing and making all food stands fall. Everyone who was in the line was either cheering and recording and shouting to stop. It was a crowd now, and I suddenly found myself being push around by the crowd. The place was too small.

I felt my hear race, as I tried to move past the people, but soon I was pushed in the middle of the ring. My cellphone was dropped, and when I tried to picked up I heart a scream.

"Watch out!"- When I turned around I saw how the large guy was falling to one the can piles, before I knew it I saw several cans falling, along with one of the stands, it was coming to my direction.

_Fuck!_

I went adrenaline mode and ran towards the right to avoid it, but then just before I ran towards the door. The British guy from the crowd, jumped in front of me and throw a fucking punch at my direction! I dodge it and it was apparently aimed to the asshole guy. I was in the middle of the fight again, then other two more males start fighting, then some girls, and it suddenly turned world war 4. I didn't know where to run, I was stunt.

"Move out!"- I heard, I turned around and saw a punch coming to my way. I was too shocked to move so I just put my arms up, hoping to at least shield my face. But the punch never came. When I opened my eyes, I saw a tall guy holding the asshole´s fist.

"I´ll be more careful if I were you"- I heard the voice I recognized as Loki. He glanced at me, he was under the "cousin" custom.

"Ah man you are hurting!"

"And it will hurt more"- In a swift move he flipped the guy to the floor. Everyone was stunt and immediately stopped fighting. I saw the god go full intimidate mode.-"You act like animals. You will get treat like animals. The authorities are on their way, I am sure you have lot to explain"

"He is right! I already call! You better calm down!"- I heard the lady cashier say from behind the counter-

I felt his hand on my waist. As he glared at everyone.

"Hey man I am sorry! I didn't meant to almost hurt your gir-"-Loki pushed him away as we both exit the store.

**OOOO**

As soon as we got out, the custom went off, and Loki went back to his normal appearance. He let out a loud sigh. He looked out of breath, I think fighting against the spell to keep his false appearance took a lot of effort.

"Are you okay?"- I asked.

"I am fine"- He said trying to recover his breath. –" What about you? Did they hurt you?"

"No."- I was taken aback by his concern.

"Good. I hope your toothpaste was worth all that mess"

"Oh the toothpaste! I forg-"

"No you did not"-Loki interrupted, and hand me the toothpaste".

"Oh thanks!"- I smiled.-"Wait did you stole this?"

"Are going to complain?"- He gave me an annoyed look.

"No of course not! Stealing is fine!"- I smiled and realized the guy kind of saved my life? Kind of? Well he did…

"Oh by the way thanks! You know for saving me! I don't think death by supermarket riot, was in my plans"

"Its fine"- He dismissed.-"So ready to go?"

"Home of course!"- I beamed.

"Home? No I mean your midgardian pub"- He mentioned, his playful demeanor coming back.

_Oh that…_

"You still want to go?"- I did nothing to hide my disappointment.

"Yes. Why would I not?"

"I mean… I though you would be in sour mood after that stupid riot"

"No, it takes more than annoying midgardian antics to make me want go back to my cell. Come on, we wasted enough time already.

He started walking, a mischievous smile back to his face. He looked back at me. I reluctantly follow him.

"Its this direction right?"

I gulped, it was, but that was the bar were stark was going to be at. And if tony sees him? If he recognizes him? If he takes him? Wait what no! I shouldn't care, that was the plan all along. He is a criminal, he needs to go. But a criminal that helped me?

"So?"- He asked, interrupting me from my inner monologue.

"So?"- I asked.

"Aren't you going to drag me by the wrist now? Or am I leading now?"

"What no"- I said looking at my feet. I was having a guilt trip.

"Come on then"- He gave me a smile, I forced one as well.

I grabbed his hands and made him following me,. My heart was raising even more then the riot moments ago. Was I really going to do this? No doubt if Tony saw him he would pull the iron suit. And with powerless Loki he would not be able to escape. My steps were becoming slower as my thoughts became gloomier.

"Everything okay mortal?"- I head him asked again, this time with a tone I swear almost sound concerned.

"Yes! Why you asked?"- I tried to shrugged, he gave me a serious look.

"You are not dragging me anymore"- I realize we had stopped, his eyebrows knitted together as he got closer to me. "Do you not wish to go to the bar anymore? Did those men put you in a sour mood?

What do I do? I can´t let this opportunity go can I? What if this is the universe telling me to do something about it? I need to act now!

"Pff"- I let out a laugh.-"Of course not, I was just thinking if it would be a good idea to give you alcohol, who knows how a drunken God act!"

"Oh please mortal, it will take more than midgardian ale to make me drunk!"

"Really then you´ll have to prove it"- I smirked, and glanced the street,- "Come on lets go"

_This was the right thing to do…_

We kept walking, but as the chill of the night got to me, I felt an emptiness at the pit of my stomach.

_No I can't do that_

_I cannot betray someone's trust like that_

_Not again…_

I stopped walking. Taking a deep breath I spoke up.

"Loki"-He turned around realizing I had stop walking a few feet ago.

"Yes?"

"About the bar… I don't think it's a good idea to go"

"Why?"

"Because…"

_Wait you are not seriously going to tell him are you? _

"Mortal?"- He pressed.

"Because that bar is so overrated anyway! The service is shit! And its overprized! Come let's go to other one I know. ".-Said suddenly my perk attitude coming back. He seemed taken aback by the sudden change. I grabbed his wrist.- "Come on I know cooler place"

"Sure? Wasn't there going to be a tribute to that singer?"

"Who cares, I can hear them other day on youtube, Come on, I don't want it to get too crowded".

"Alright!"

**OOO**

We finally made our way to a very bohemian bar at the west. Being here brought me some nostalgic memories I was trying to bury. If it weren´t because I have more important matters at hand, I would have gone to memory lane. Loki seemed to be enjoying himself, he seemed to like the place, even though it was a little more crowd then I remembered. We sat a small table. He had left to go to the restroom a while ago and it was a great thing, because I was literally peeling the skin of my fingers, judging myself for my terrible bad choices.

I KNOW what you are all thinking. Why did I not went to the other bar? Why I did not let myself parade in front of Stark and tell him I had found an intergalactic criminal? He might had call Thor, he might have help me undue the spell and I could have gone back to normal.

Well I couldn´t bring myself to do so! Look at Loki, he is been a week trap in a cage this is probably his first time out in a time! He kinda saved me back there! Sure it was not a life dead situation, sure he did to protect himself! But you know what he could have left me there! He didn't he had the decency to stop them.

"But Rachel maybe he is doing this to gain your trust!" You might say, but I don't know that! He did anyway and at least I owe him for today!

Besides what is done is done, Is not like I am going to drag him back to the other bar.

I smiled at myself as my pink beverage was given to me. I was decided to have a good time now. I saw the handsome prince come back taking a sit with me. I smiled at him, and he returned a smirk. Our attention went to the stage. Apparently this place was having a band playing as well.

Yeah it was just me, Loki, myself, and a night of good wholesome fun.

"Good night everyone. Ladies and gentlemen, ready for tonight´s entertainment?"-The announcer shout. The crowd cheered, Wow must this guys be popular.

I took the right choice! I owe Loki, and everything was good now, I was with my new friend, in a bohemian bar and I was going to listen to cool music.

"And for tonight´s entertainment, Lace and the Howls!"

And it was not like I would get some second chance to make me realize I need to make the right choice right?

"And they come here with their tribute to David Bowie"

_WHAT_

_WHAT_

"Thanks Mickey! Alright guys lets meet with Major Tom!"- I saw the very pretty blonde said as she took hold of the microphone. My heart dropped

"I thought you said we were not going to go and see the tribute"-Loki whispered in my ear. I turned around and cracked a smile that might have look more terryfing than assuring.

"I know. Ha weird right? Can you excuse me a second"- I quickly turned around and run to the bartender, as music start to play, and loud cheers roared.

"Hey what happened? I thought the tribute was in Meito´s"- I asked as loud as I could.

"It was but, there was a last minute change, I think the band had a fight with the other owner of Meito´s, so she change of place. Pretty cool in my opinion. I mean its been a while since the place was so full, most came for her, she is pretty popular."

_Fuck what kind of shitty joke was this!?_

"Well there sure is a lot of people in here!"- I answered, trying to calm myself. The guy smiled, and for a moment his friendly smile calm me. Okay maybe is no that bad I can take this.

"I know! Lots of people came!"

And it was not like Stark came as well

"Even tony stark"- He added, making my eyes pop.

"WHAT!"- I snapped.- "I mean what? Really. He is here?"- Paulo, according the tag in his shirt, chuckled.

"Yes he is over there"- He glanced at his right, and to my shitty luck he was right. He was there in a grey hood, and sunglasses.- "Keep your voice low though, judging by the clothes I don't think he wants to be found, so don't scare him off please."

This is hell

This is hell

What the fuck do I do know!

"Everything okay?"

"Shit!"-I cursed as I turned to my side and found Loki giving me a questioning look.-"You scared me! Hey what are you doing here!? Let's go back to our sits, or they are going to take them."

I practically dragged Loki away from the bartender and sat him on our table. Music was playing louder now, and I swore passing out by a punch to the face didn't look like a bad idea now.

_**OOO**_

**A/N: Thanks Black Moons Daughter! I am glad you like it. Thanks all for the favs, part 2 will be up soon**


End file.
